Everything But Mine
by MsLuciaMalfoy
Summary: A unique prisoner and a determined rehabilitation officer get thrown together due to a cunning manipulation. Will happily ever after happen for them? A Veela!Draco Dramione. Please review! WIP
1. Chapter 1

**This was a plot bunny which was choking me until I wrote it. Hope you all like it. **

'Miss Granger, please, you're a smart witch! Why would you want to visit this prisoner? He's freaking mad! Even the nut house healers couldn't get near him!' The new Azkaban warden, Friedens, shook his head and stowed/shoved away the file.

'You very well know that I, as an Offender Rehabilitation Officer, can choose any inmate for my program. It doesn't matter what your personal bias towards the person is. My track record proves that I can handle anyone I want,' Hermione Granger huffed. How dare the incompetent idiot insinuate she'd not be able to handle her chosen case?

'I am just stating the obvious. Even the guards who bring him food every day are scared of him. It is a case worse than the ones who've gotten the kiss.'' The man tried to explain, but he knew that it fell to deaf ears. The young woman wouldn't let it go so easily.

'You're just not using the right psychological approach. An inmate is emotionally volatile, so…' her little lecture was interrupted by a loud snort.

'A psychopath, that's all he is!' the warden exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table's surface.

'If you don't let me visit the inmate I will file a complaint at the Ministry and you can be bloody sure this will be the last day in this post for you,' Hermione said in pure annoyance, taking back the large file she had compiled.

The warden fidgeted nervously for a few moments, then in a small voice said, 'Fine, you can go and see for yourself. I take no responsibility for what happens to you, though.'

'You chose the right thing.' Hermione's smirk was victorious. She had gotten what she wanted. Yes, the file had a lot of records of the prisoner's behaviour, but she believed that all the brutes here hadn't tried to act humane towards the poor soul.

She was almost whistling when she approached the guards' lounge. She had gathered some items in the supply cupboard and now she needed someone to accompany her to the cell.

'Hello, Miss Granger, how can I help you?' a burly guard greeted her, a wide smile forming on his lips.

'Hi, Tim. If you could please help me with this,' she pointed at the pile of objects at her feet. 'And I need you to escort me to a cell.' She smiled brightly at the young man; she knew that he had a crush on her. Of course, she felt flattered, but the simple guard was just not really her type. She wanted a more sophisticated man, someone who'd be a mystery, but still devoted to her like a puppy. It was a lot she was asking for, she knew, but a girl could dream of a Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet and give her a fairy tale life, right?

'So, Tim, I want to get to cell number 77 in block E, okay?' Hermione smiled again at the guard, receiving a smile in return, but then he blanched and looked at her questioningly.

'Are you sure it's cell 77 in block E? No mistake?'

'No, it's on the file. Can we go now?' her voice had already a hint of impatience.

'Hermione, please, do you know who's there? I don't want anything to happen to you,' the man said in a soft tone, his eyes pleading with her.

She could see true concern in his eyes, but she still wondered why all the prison employees were so afraid of the poor inmate. So what if he was mentally unstable?

She'd made progress with very unstable patients before, so where's the problem?

'I know very well what I'm doing, but I'll put on an extra shield charm so you don't worry, okay?'

The guard looked more content now and went to fetch the keys. Once he returned he bravely picked up the bags and carried them by hand, not using magic. Hermione had to smile again at him. It was funny how men always felt the need to demonstrate their strength. She wanted a man who was not afraid to show his emotions, instead.

They had already reached block E--the block for short-term inmates. It was less gloomy than the part where the ones which had been kissed by a Dementor were, but still unpleasant nonetheless.

They reached the end of a small corridor and she had to hold her breath as she smelled a stale stench in the air.

'I thought Cleaning Contractor Elves cleaned all the blocks?' she asked the guard, wondering if there had been any misconduct with funding.

'Yeah, but they're scared of this cell. Not even threats can get them to clean it.'

'Which cell is it?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Number 77… we're here.' The guard stopped and started to open the door.

'But this cell is empty. I don't see anyone in there!' Hermione tried to object.

'He's most likely hiding in a corner. If I were you, I'd not go in there.' The guard tried to give her a puppy eyes look, but she ignored him.

'I'll go in there. Are you saying I can't do my job?' she huffed, then took her parcels and stepped into the cell.

She had previously cast a shield charm which would protect her from all possible harm. Of course she didn't believe all she was told, but better safe than sorry.

Putting the parcels closer to the door, she stepped slowly into the damp room.

'Malfoy?' she called out, stopping when her foot stepped on something squishy. Looking more closely, she could discern the shape of a dead rat. How could one live like this? She still hadn't gotten an answer. Had they really let him just die?

'Draco?' she called, looking around the cell and noticing the broken cot, lined with dirty, old rags.

Suddenly a tall, lank figure was rushing towards her. She stilled, knowing her shield would help her avoid all harmful intentions.

She jumped a little when she felt strong arms wrap around her. What the hell was going on?

'You finally came. I knew you would,' a husky male voice whispered in her ear, and she felt eerily comfortable. Well, according to all her psychology books, she must feel that way as he was showing that he had no intention to harm her and he was just a boy who had made one big mistake and needed someone understanding to help him get back in the right way. She was certain that his reaction was due to her great interpersonal skills, right? Though it usually took a longer time even for her to gain the trust of the offender, but miracles happen. And she felt very proud of the way things were going with the so-called most vicious Azkaban inmate.

'I'm going to help you, Draco,' she said slowly, remembering that it is always better to use a volatile person's first name so as to appear friendlier. His arms wrapped around her even tighter, his head resting on her shoulder.

She had to hold her breath because quite simply, he stunk terribly. He was nothing like his well groomed self back at Hogwarts. His hair was long and matted; she could hardly recognise its colour any more. About everything else she couldn't tell yet, as the cell was rather dark and his stench was making her breath hitch. But she couldn't push him away. She patted his back awkwardly, noting that the shirt he was wearing had a layer of dirt on it. Slowly she wiggled out the embrace, never losing eye contact with him.

She had never before seen prettier eyes. Endless, sincere silver pools looking at her like she was the best thing ever to happen to him. And this made Draco look gorgeous in her eyes, no matter the stench and his miserable situation.

'

Draco was in paradise, really. He had not believed his Angel, that's what he called the woman of his dreams, would come to him. She was more beautiful than he had dreamed. True, she wasn't wearing the flowing white nightgown and her curls were spun together in a loose bun, but she still was the one who had plagued his dreams for endless nights. Now he had to find out why she had come and how to keep her here long enough to persuade her that it's worth to come back to him again.

For now, he was happy that he could just stand there and look into her beautiful amber eyes. All the pain and misery he had felt for those two long years were gone now, he felt free and happy, his heart filling with the long lost feeling of love. Yes, he loved her already. His veela senses were going into overdrive. The creature in him wanted to ravish the woman, mate with her and thus bond her to him for forever, but his human part overtook the veela's animalistic tendencies, telling it to calm down or else the mate would be gone in a blink of an eye. Even her presence was making him happier than ever.

When his mother had given him 'the talk' about his true heritage and mating he hadn't believed that his mate would have such a strong effect on him. Now he didn't want lose her. After all he had been through; he thought he deserved something good in his life.

'Draco? Are you alright?' her concerned voice broke into his thoughtful reverie.

'Yes, yes, I am perfectly fine. Thank you for visiting me, I'm sorry I can't offer proper seating.' His eyes darted from her to his dirty, broken cot. He hoped she'd not leave now; there was so much left to say.

'It's okay…don't worry about it. You might wonder why I am here, right?' she smiled at him so sweetly that he wanted to have her back in his arms and forget all the problems in the world. Forget that this cell was dirtier than a London sewer rats' nest and that he was a shadow of his former charming self.

'I am an Offender Rehabilitation Officer, but don't be scared. I'm here to help you to hopefully get paroled quicker, if you do everything I say. Will you?' she asked him, and he was sure he'd do anything for her. The knowledge that she was going to work to help him was both relieving and scaring at the same time. He'd have to work harder to persuade her to like him.

'Yes, I will,' he said it very surely, though he admitted that this vow would sound better at their wedding. If it was up to him, he'd marry her this instant. She'd look so gorgeous in a white gown, sparkling with diamonds and clad in the finest lace. If she'd become his wife, his mind would be in peace and without the threat of him losing it.

The soft hum of the wedding march in his head was interrupted by him realising that he was in fact being dragged out of the cell by her arm wrapped around his. He didn't mind at all. He'd go anywhere for her. But just for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chappie! It looks into a veela's mind...

Please review and if you like the story, put it on alert, so you won't miss the next chapters! hint Reviews make me write quicker. :)

As soon as they had left the cell, Draco noticed that a bulky looking guard was following them. His first thought was that the guard might be either Crabbe or Goyle, but dismissed that thought, since the times of having his own thugs were over. Maybe he didn't have his former grandeur, but he still had his pride.

He straightened his back, regaining his correct posture, and refusing to let anyone see him as someone below his true station. It felt so good to regain his old personality now as the veela in him was calmed. He noticed how small the woman who was dragging him along the hallway actually was; even with her heeled shoes she didn't reach the top of his shoulders. However, her determination to move him along was fascinating. He really liked her slightly bossy character. She wasn't annoyingly bossy, just enough to not be afraid of showing exactly what she wanted. He hated girls who were whiny and giggly, and who constantly tried to get into his good graces only to stab him in the back once they no longer needed him.

His Angel was perfect. Compassionate - letting him free to express his feelings, yet never putting him down. He knew he had let the veela take over the moment his Angel had entered and that his display of emotions might have scared her off, but then again- his mate would never taunt him. Perfection. She was prefect for him—and only him.

A comforting warmth had spread through him from the spot where her small hand was clutching his arm tightly, but not really painfully. Not that such a fragile woman could actually cause him harm. His veela side grew more content with every moment. The physical part of the relationship was very important. The veela needed to feel the closeness of its' mate, ideally through making love as often as possible. If that couldn't happen, like when the veela still hadn't marked and bonded with their mate, any kind of touching would be enough.

His mind went back to their first hug again. How good it had felt to hold her in his arms, feel her steady heartbeat, and soak up the warmth she was giving him. He had not wanted to let the hug end so soon, but he had to when she had gently broken the embrace. Draco remembered vaguely from a book he had read ages ago that a veela could calm their mate at any time. That possibly was the reason why she hadn't jumped away and screamed for dear life.

However, he knew he couldn't rely only on that power in future. He wanted her to be attracted to him, even if only the tiniest bit, and seek his company. He knew he used to have a lot of charm, back at Hogwarts all Slytherin girls were after him, no matter if they were a first year or a seventh year, but he had never felt real satisfaction with any of them. It was always a quick romp, never giving him a feeling of warmth and fulfilment. Yes, his mother had told him that any relations that were not with his mate would be rather frustrating, but he was then just a fifteen year old boy, and what did his mother know anyway? She wasn't a veela. The veela part of his family came from his father's side. The Malfoys had quite a long history of veelas in their family tree, no one knew of it, but it was the truth. Veela blood gave them unique magical properties, and of course, the good looks. It was weird how the percentage of veela blood varied in Malfoy generations, his father was only twenty percent veela, but Draco, according to the tests from his family's private healer, had about seventy percent of veela blood coursing throughout his body. He never understood how or why the percentages were distributed this way. If his grandfather Abraxas had been alive, Draco would've been more comfortable getting 'the talk' from a veela and not from his mother, who kept blushing and stammering about it. After all, it wasn't becoming for a properly bred woman to talk about such animalistic things.

But his mother had loved him so much that she even gave up her own life for him, and he loved her even more for it. When he had been on the run with Snape he had heard the news of his mother losing a duel with Bella. It had shattered Draco, but he had felt that his life ended when he was sentenced to five years in Azkaban, he understood that he had become the Ministry's poster boy for punishing Death Eater scum.

With all this, he had almost forgotten his true veela heritage. It kicked in full force six months into the sentence. The need for searching for a mate was overwhelming and it literally drove him crazy. The veela in him was demanding to break free and start the search. He knew he might eventually die from the veela's heartbreak and, though it may seem surprising, he was already peacefully accepting his fate. If something isn't meant to be, it just doesn't happen. He hadn't believed in prophecies and other such divination crap until today.

His Angel had descended from the heavens and brought the light back into his life. He didn't mind that it sounded too fluffy, even in his own head, because it was completely true. Draco had lost all hope and just let the darkness and dirt surround him, but the moment she had stepped into his cell, it felt like he was thrown into a sun filled rose garden, feeling freedom and happiness. When he had leaned in closer to her, he could actually smell a sweet mix of flowery scents in her hair.

He stole another glance at her. Merlin, she was so beautiful. She had wonderful, curly, and obviously a bit unruly, golden-brown hair. He just craved to release it from the pins and run his hand through it, feeling the softness of this wild silk. Her face was very pretty, too. Long lashes and large, expressive brown eyes. There wasn't enough light in this hallway to see exactly what kind of brown they were. The slight flush on her cheeks invited a caress and her lush pink lips, shimmering with just a slight layer of gloss, were just waiting to be kissed.

Yes, Draco liked her look very much. It meant he wouldn't have to worry about ruining the thick layer of beauty war paint and getting his hands sticky with several hair potions when kissing her passionately. The only question was- when could he do it?

The veela in him was almost giddy, trying to take over his mind and get their mate closer. Draco didn't allow the veela free reign; he knew it would end in a disaster. He reasoned that if he had waited ages to even see his mate, he'd have to work to get her into his arms and bed. He was certain that in the end she wouldn't be able to resist him.

To rest his curiosity, he let his eyes wander over her body. Even though she was wearing a rather modest outfit, he presumed it was meant to be a semi-formal suit of pale grey, he could still catch a slight glimpse of her cleavage. It wasn't much, but even the hint of her milky mounds made his veela self purr. Further inspection of her looks continued his almost purring state. She did indeed have a very nice backside; Not too flat nor too fat, just the perfect curve to get his hands on.

A light cough was heard and Draco turned his head to see where the noise had come from. Of course, it had come from the guard, who gave Draco a brief, evil glare and then continued to ogle Angel's perfect assets. How dare that lowly man even think of looking at his perfect mate? Draco wanted to rip the stupid guard into shreds for leering, but he knew he couldn't do it. For one, he was weaker than the burly idiot, and Draco was quite sure that any incident of this kind would cause her to leave immediately. As he couldn't bear this thought, he just growled a little at the guard, who jumped slightly at hearing this.

Angel had been quite oblivious to the interaction between the men; and was confidently striding towards her goal.

They stopped abruptly, making Draco stumble, but not fall, as a small arm quickly wrapped around his waist.

'You okay?' she asked, concern shining in her eyes. Now he could clearly see that her eyes were the colour of warm honey. Just gorgeous. And her closeness to him was even better. If only she'd hold him like this longer. 'I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly, you must not have expected that…' her voice was so sweet and full of concern, it filled his heart with a wonderful warmth.

'I'm okay,' he noticed that his voice was still husky from lack of use. 'I should've paid more attention.' He smiled at her, hoping that she'd smile back at him. And she did.

'We've arrived at where I wanted to be. Come with me.' She guided him to a smaller hallway, which looked much different from the others. It was tiled with white tiles and the air had the distinctive smell of the cleaning liquids used by the elves back at Hogwarts.

'You can leave now; the guards' lounge isn't that far, if I'll need you, I'll press the call button.' She said sternly, turning to the guard. The man didn't move at first, still looking at the young woman.

'Are you sure I can leave you with… with this thing?' The guard pointed a shaky hand towards Draco.

'I am quite certain I can handle Mr. Malfoy on my own,' she said and dragged Draco towards a small white door.

He didn't know where they were heading, he just hoped it wasn't another isolation cell, but even a moment more with his mate was worth anything to him. And he was so pleased that she treated him so nice, like a human being, not like all the guards who were pointing fingers at him and spitting him in the face.

The door closed with a thump, giving a loud echo to the almost empty room. Looking around he noticed two padded chairs, a low table and another door leading to somewhere unknown.

'Why don't we start improving your life right now? I think a nice warm shower would be a good step. What do you think?' she asked and smiled at him again, melting his heart into a puddle at her feet.

He smiled back at her, feeling helpless to find the right words. He would do anything she'd asked of him. And he agreed that he really needed a shower. A vile smelling veela doesn't stand a good chance of attracting a mate.

She took out her wand and enlarged one of her packages. 'Here, take this. It has everything you might need for your shower. Take your time, I'll wait here.' He took the box from her hands, wondering what was in there and why was she being so kind to him.

'And no, I won't come into the shower with you,' she winked at him playfully, making him blush.

'Now, go and you'll feel tons better when you're done with the shower. Later I'll help you with your nails and hair, if you want, okay?' She turned him towards the white door and he reluctantly walked into the other room, carrying the box with him.

The room he had just entered was significantly smaller, but with the same white tiles. A little window was in the corner close to the ceiling and a full-length mirror sat moulded into the opposite wall. Next to the mirror there was a wooden bench, where he placed his box.

The box intrigued him. What could be in there? He opened the lid slowly, looking for anything suspicious. However, there wasn't anything dangerous there. A bar of soap, a shampoo bottle, and a sponge all laid over a neatly folded green-grey towel.

Tears welled in his eyes. No one had been this kind to him during the two years he had already spent here. And she cared so much about him, even though she didn't know that she is his mate. Maybe, even though it was a tiny chance, she had heard the veela calling out to her? It couldn't have been possible, as the bands on his wrists prevented him from using magic? He didn't know the answer for this, so he decided that he needed to quit being so sappy and do something helpful.

Collecting the needed items, Draco slowly stepped into the shower stall, putting everything on the tray and letting the water run. The warm stream felt so good on his itching skin. He stood under the flow for a while, watching the dirty water seep into the drain. He hadn't realised he had become so dirty. He soaked the sponge and soaped himself generously, letting the fresh smelling suds caress his roughened skin. He took extra care to clean every spot he could reach from the dirt he had accumulated during his mad stint in the cell. He tried hard to clean his back as well, but it was a rather tricky thing and he wished he had his lovely mate to help him clean his back. After she was done with his back, he'd make sweet love to her right up against the wall. Yes, the thought was extremely delicious, but he couldn't risk having an evident hard-on when he had to get back to the other room in a short time. He didn't want to scare her away from him.

Shampooing his hair was an almost impossible mission. His hair had gotten so long, going over his waist, but it had tangled so badly that the only part where he could run his hands trough freely was just to his shoulders. He'd have to ask her to cut the rest. He wanted to look his best for her. Didn't a book say a veela's hair was one of their most attractive assets? Yes, if it was soft and silky, not an icky matted disarray, he thought starting to feel unhappy. He washed his hair again; to be sure he at least got the mud and everything else out of it.

After he was sure he was as clean as he could get, he stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel. Stepping forward a little to see whether there was something else in the box, he stopped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The reflection shocked him. True, he still had some muscle, mostly from the wild running around the cell when the need for mating overcame him, but other than that, his skin looked sallow, rough, and too pale even for a Malfoy.

With these looks he'd never attract his mate. Who would want a ghastly looking veela? He was a shame for both the veelas and the Malfoy name. His heart was breaking and the tears started to quickly fall down his pale cheeks. It didn't matter what she'd think of him, she wouldn't want him like this. He started sobbing so hard that he didn't notice the door opening and quiet footsteps coming closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas, everyone! The veela which had left me is back and demands I write this story again! There'll be a lot of emotion… **

Hermione stepped quietly in the shower room; she wasn't sure what the reason for Draco's sudden distress was. He was fine during the walk to the bathrooms, just as he was adequate during their conversations. If the desperate sobs were any indication, something terrible had happened.

The sight which greeted her when she entered the bathroom broke her heart. Draco was huddled on the floor, a sobbing heap of pale skin and messy hair. He seemed so frail and helpless, just like a child in need for some love.

Making sure not to scare him away, she kneeled down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the fact that his skin was still covered in small water droplets. His arms shakily reached for her, and she leaned forward to allow him to embrace her. His sobs quieted, but his heart was still racing. She could feel his every heartbeat, every weak sob which raced trough his body. Yes, normally she wouldn't allow a patient of her to get so familiar with her, but Draco was a very special case, as Minerva had recommended her to try and rehabilitate him.

Hermione gently caressed his back, feeling that his tender skin had roughened a little that he was so thin that she could feel his ribs and some little bumps on his shoulder blades. Somehow, the more she touched him, the more compelled she felt to do so again. There was a strangely comfortable warmth engulfing her when she was embracing him. it felt so pure and desperate at the same time.

'Why am I now like this, Angel? No one will love me as I look like a monster.' He sobbed, his face still nuzzling her neck.

'You don't look like a monster, Draco, really. You will see that in no time you will look truly amazing again.' She now let her fingers glide trough the not tangled part of his hair, surprised how silky the fine blonde hair felt.

She realised that now he was completely leaning in on her, she could feel his raging heartbeat and his heaving breaths. Normally she was extremely cautious of being too close to a man, as she often felt very uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of Ron's fumbling and grabbing in the past, or maybe because she was scared of what such contact could bring.

Draco's closeness felt rather good to her. She felt safe and knew he would do no harm to her. She didn't even worry about the fact that he was almost nude, as the towel which was loosely bound around his hips couldn't be considered really clothing.

'Now, don't cry. Everything will be alright. I promise to try to make you happier, ok?' she said in a soothing tone, feeling him relax against her.

'You promise, Angel?' he asked, his voice still shaky, but the warmth which encased him from the nearness of his mate made him feel so much better.

'I do…and you can call me Hermione, if you want to…'

'Hermione, my Angel…I'm so happy that you came. You know, no one likes me here…' his voice trailed of, his head now rested on her shoulder.

'Well, I quite like you, you know, I believe that you can be a wonderful person if given a chance.'

'I'll do anything you ask, really.' He truly meant it. His mate meant the world to him.

'Why don't we stand up from the floor first? There's a clean uniform in the box, too.' She said, slowly disentangling herself from him.

Hesitantly, he stood up, still sad about the loss of her touch. He went to the box, finding a folded clean uniform in it.

She watched him stand up and take the garments, then step away from her, his back facing her. She was fascinated with the way he moved. Sure, he was a little weak and therefore moved slower, but still there was an air of gracefulness. If he'd get a bit of sun and better nutrition he'd be just plain out gorgeous.

She had never before been awed by a male form. Artworks are a completely different thing. He was so fragile, so raw…but still it felt like he was touching the very core of her soul. And he did have a nice arse, she noted, and felt herself get flustered.

She was so lost in watching and secretly admiring him that she hadn't noticed that he had gotten dressed already.

He was standing a few steps away from her, a smile gracing his lips. She thought that he really looked so much different from the nasty boy she had known in school. This boy, no, man, was absolutely different.

'So, let's go and make you look like you again!' she said, far too cheerfully, but she needed to compose herself, as she actually felt like she had a glint of desire for the scruffy and heart-breaking looking Draco Malfoy.

They went back to the adjacent room, now it had a mirror, hairdressing accessories laid by the side of the mirror, a bit further was a small bowl and other little things littered on the long dressing table.

'Sit down,' she asked, walking over to the table and taking a brush.

'I'm not an amazing hairdresser, but I think it'd be easier for you if I cut of the tangled mess. How long do you want to keep it? Like you had in school?'

'No...Can you please keep it just a little over my shoulders? He asked, trying to not moan as he felt her gently brush his still wet hair.

She took the scissors and cut the hair carefully, making sure the line was kind of straight. Soon the tangled mass fell to the floor, leaving Draco with gorgeous, manageable strands, that was at least what she thought about his hair. She wished her hair would be so silky and controllable. But she had to quit thinking of him that way. She could not find fancy in an inmate who was under her care.

She looked again at his smooth, pale cheek. At first she had wondered why he hadn't grown a beard, but then she remembered how many years ago she had overheard the Slytherin girls chatter about how Malfoy had attended the most expensive Parisian barber and had a permanent 'clean shaven' charm applied. Back then she had thought that it was just another piece of his vanity.

He had been such an annoying brat. At first she had been immensely hurt by his angrily spat insults, but once she had realised that he was rather forced to do it as he was chained to the identity and expectations of his tyrant father, she had slightly pitied him.

She didn't know for how long she had been lost in her thoughts, but she realised that she was losing herself in this strangely comforting feeling, coming from an unknown source. She had felt so tired when she had come to the prison, she had spent almost all of last night going through Malfoy's files, thinking of the best way to approach him, and after all she had promised Minerva that she'd do her best.

Hermione looked at their reflections in the mirror, she felt compelled to look into his beautiful molten silver eyes. Suddenly, a strong surge of magic seared through her, her world fading to black in a fraction of a second.

Draco's veela reflexes sprung into action the very moment he saw his mate faint. He too had felt the magical surge; he knew that his thoughts might've caused it. But now was not the time for him to ponder over what pieces of information he remembered, all that mattered was the well-being of his mate.

She seemed so fragile, like a small china figurine. He huddled her closer to his chest, making sure he was holding her secure in his arms, looking around the small room he noted a padded wingback chair in a corner next to an almost wilted pot plant.

He couldn't still believe how lucky this day had turned out for him. From the bleak darkness and wish to die he was pulled out of his misery by his wonderful mate. The veela in him was so happy, he felt his strength return with every touch of her wonderful hands. She had been so wonderful, just like he had dreamed in endless nights. Their reflection in the mirror was almost emulating his wish like the Mirror of Erised, just this image was real and not just a figment of his imagination.

Holding her close, he inspected every feature of her face, drinking in her special beauty. To him, she was the most beautiful creature in the whole universe. He traced her face with his fingertips, slowly feeling her soft silky skin. Some part of him felt like he had known her for most of his life, he just couldn't really place it, as the veela was overbearing him with the demands to explore the mate and not think.

He loved his mate so much; he would do anything for his love and give her everything she ever desired. He had felt her tiredness, the strain in her posture even though she tried to stand tall and proud. She needed his support, he knew it, really. He had not sensed another man's scent on her, which was good-for one, it meant he had no competition. Another good thing was that he hoped he had made her trust him a little. She didn't seem repulsed by him, as she had attempted, quite successfully, to help him regain his looks. That made him love her even more if, possible. The way she had said that she liked him, that she would help him… it was something that touched his heart beyond his veela being. It made him feel like an appreciated person.

Her light breathing pattern and even heartbeat seemed like the most wonderful song in the world. He wished he could always hold her while sleeping, to make sure that she's safe and relaxed.

_And you want her, too, _he heard a quiet voice whisper in his head.

To all the gods, he truly wanted her. He wished he could devour her and worship every inch of her beautiful body. Draco knew that his veela had enough of power to compel her to succumb to his desires, but he wanted her to want him naturally, not magically. Of course, the Law was on his side, as veela mating habits were under Magical Creature Regulations, which supported the procreation of the veela population would give her no choice as only to accept him.

He stared at her inviting, rosy lips, thinking how wonderful it would be to kiss her.

The veela in him wasn't satisfied with these thoughts, so he felt the strong urge to do it. A kiss was not a real bonding, it was just an exploration, he reminded himself, letting his lips slowly descend to hers.

It felt like heaven to feel her lips, even if it was just a chaste little kiss. He desired to deepen it, but he kept himself from doing so, as it would mean he'd take advantage of her.

Sighing deeply, he released her lips from his. His eyes never left her lips, his mind conjuring how she would look like when she'd be properly ravished by him.

Her eyes fluttered open, she felt fresh and rested. There was a strange tingling feeling on her lips, but otherwise… otherwise she didn't know why she felt this way.

'What happened? Please tell me.' She asked , staring into his eyes.

'I…' He didn't know what to say. Could he really tell her what had happened?

_Please review and leave your predictions/wishes as to what you'd like to happen next. Remember, every review makes the veela prettier:D _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sweets! Finally a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy. This is the longest yet! A lot of talk and another kiss…. **

Hermione knew that his intentions held no malice towards her. She didn't know exactly why she was so sure about this, but just another glance at his concerned and fearful silvery eyes made her believe that.

'I don't remember what happened. I really want to know, though. It doesn't look very professional of me to pass out when I am supposed to take care of you.' She smiled up at him, seemingly not noticing that he was still holding her.

'I think you were finished with cutting my hair…and then, suddenly, you blinked and passed out. I… I didn't do anything bad to you, you just…' he stammered, he was too afraid that she would think that he'd had something to do with that.

'Silly you, I didn't think you had something to do with that. It's my entire fault as I haven't been taking care of myself as I should.' She sighed. She knew she had been really slacking in regards of her well-being. She hadn't been to a hairdresser in ages; her wardrobe would be even rejected by a two hundred year old hag, she didn't use a lot of make up…the list could go on, the was sure she looked a fright, that might be the reason why she was still single.

True, she had always thought that there'd be the one and only charming knight just for her. Who would dote on her, but still let her do what she wanted… who'd tell her that she looked beautiful even in the mornings. And of course, her wonderful man should be delectable and smart and funny and….alive. As she knew most of her wishes were impossible to fulfil, so she devoted herself to her job. She was helping people whom no one else believed, but who deserved another chance. The war had begun because of bottled anger and bigotry. That's why she wanted to help the men who would be released from prison at some point; she believed that if she could show them a brighter prospect of their future their lives would benefit from it immensely. And she knew that she would try her best to change Draco's life, too.

'Maybe you were just too tired today; I know I'm a lot of work… so the first thing I did was to pick you up and hold you, to make sure you're alright. I… I didn't call the guards because I'm scared of them. They might've hit me as I'm sure they would've thought that I hurt you. So I didn't call them, I know it was cowardly and selfish, but…' he trailed off, entranced by a loose strand of her hair which had fallen over her eyes. Not realising what he was doing, he put the silken curl behind her ear.

'It wasn't cowardly. You still did the right thing, you helped me. That was a very good and nice thing to do. I would've not liked to lie around on the floor like a sack of potatoes, 'she laughed.

'But you're not angry that a filthy, unworthy prisoner touched you?' he asked in surprise, his veela self was purring, as his mate had appreciated his actions.

'Draco, how dare you?' she asked, anger flashing in her amber eyes for a second. He looked away too ashamed of himself. He wondered why she still hadn't jumped away from him.

'You are not filthy and unworthy,' she wiggled out of his hands, but kneeled down next to his chair, taking his face in her hands, 'you are a human being which is capable of great things. Don't let yourself down so much. Yes, you've made your mistakes, but you've paid for them dearly.'

'But I did horrible things…' he whispered.

'I know…but you were under such terrible pressure. And just sixteen. It was the strain of the war…'

He still looked so extremely sad; she hadn't seen anyone look like this before. She ran her fingertips over his jaw line.

'I'll try to make you see how things can turn better for you, okay? And last I checked, you were squeaky clean, fresh from the shower. So…let's first change the little things we can do right now, then we'll think of the greater ones, ok?' she said cheerfully, standing up and taking his hand to drag him back to the chair next to the mirror.

He followed her, absolutely lost in admiration for her. She wasn't abhorred of him; she was smiling and happy leading him back to the mirror. He'd follow her anywhere.

'Now I'll clip your nails…unless you want to have claws like a cat?' she giggled, and he instantly thought that her laughter was the most wonderful sound he heard in a long time.

'No, please cut them,' he said, looking at his rough hands with terrible, broken nails. How could she want to touch such ugly hands? But he was glad that she did. It made him feel so… so human, actually. It's been years since someone had touched him. It felt so good now, to feel the soft little hands of his gorgeous love work her magic on his roughened ones.

His love. Gods, how he loved her already. Not only because she was gorgeous and incredibly desirable, but as well because she was so compassionate, caring and generally wonderful. The veela had chosen well. In the books he had read it was always said that the veela blood chooses the most compatible partner, in all aspects. He wished that he could be a free man and marry her right now, giving her all the things she needed. Even in her worn, but tidy clothes she did look like a princess. He was sure that she'd look even more stunning in designer robes.

The good thing was that the Ministry couldn't seize his property. Yes, he had paid a huge fine along with his incarceration, but the rest of his fortune was slowly accumulating interest. Not that he had cared before, but now, when he had a mate it was good that he had the means to give her materially all she desired. The happiness and emotion would be delivered by him easily.

'All done! Look!' she showed him his hand, his nails were now clipped and filed, and they looked much better than before.

'Thank you,' he said quietly.

'Now, I'll get your shoes and we'll go back to your room.'

He didn't even appreciate the fact that his feet had finally gotten some slipper like shoes on, he didn't want to go back to the dark, stinky cell. Here, in this cold and blank bathroom he at least had some glimmer of hope and normalcy. But back at the cell she'll see what undeserving of her attention scum he really is. It made him terrifyingly miserable, he didn't want to lose her company just yet. She'd more likely would chuck him into the dreary cell and walk away as if he never existed. Surely there were other, better people for her to spend time with, not him, the pitiful prisoner who had nothing to offer to her but his love. And he couldn't even tell her yet that he loved her more than the world. She'd deem him insane and won't visit him again.

He walked slowly trough the hallway, his eyes never leaving her face. She hadn't taken his hand; he didn't dare to ask why she didn't. She was keeping a professional distance from him, he knew that she possibly had to do so, but he wished things were different. Then he'd be holding her close to him, his arm wrapped around her waist, and he'd remind her how beautiful she is by whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He wondered where they were heading to, as he didn't sense the stench of his cell nearby.

Hermione watched Draco from afar. His mood had visibly worsened in the sad direction, as his posture was slouched, his steps careless. The only thing about him what assured her that he still was with her and accessible, where his eyes, which were full of changing emotion. There was no anger or rage, she thought that this was a very good starting point; all she saw in his eyes was something like an unreciprocated need and longing. He seemed to drift away to some positive daydream, as his eyes got misty and his lips were grazed by the slightest of hint a smile.

She'll need to find out what was the reason for these emotions and try to work on them more. He was nothing like the reports had described him. Possibly all these prison officers and doctors didn't even try to reach out to him, but just humiliated him more. Draco had said he was afraid of the guards and that no one had treated him nice all these years here. In Hermione's opinion, it was no wonder that Draco had been angry and hostile towards the service personnel.

They arrived back at his cell; he didn't recognise it at all. The room was sparkling clean, all dirt and grime gone; one could actually see the cob stone floor clearly. The broken cot had been repaired and fresh air was coming from the open window.

'Go on, have a look around. I made the Contractor Elves clean all whilst we were in the bathrooms. At least now it looks more reasonable, what do you think?'

'Is that my cell?' he asked in disbelief.

'Yes, that's how it should've been kept all the time…' she said, walking into the cell and stopping to take out a shrunken package out of her pocket.

'But I didn't deserve any services…' he said quietly, stepping inside the room, a few steps away from Hermione.

'Nonsense. No matter how you behaved the elves had a job to do. They get paid for it. And shirking duties based on a wry excuse is just so typical…'

'But…' he wanted to cut in that it was his own fault and that he used to behave abhorrently.

'From today on, we will not linger on unnecessary things from the past. What has been done, is done, it's over. We'll focus on the future.' She said assuredly, shifting her attention to the enlarged package. With a flick of her wand, clean murky green bedding settled on the cot and heavy cotton curtains flew to the window.

'Let's sit down and have a look what I brought you.' She sat down on the cot and patted a spot next to her.

'Now come on, don't stand there like a log,' she said with a laugh.

He hesitated a little, but then rushed to the offered seat. Draco didn't want to let another chance to be close to his mate go. She had extracted another packet from her pocket and put it in-between them. Enlarging it back to its normal size, she first took out a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste and a bar of soap.

'This is the basic hygiene supply the prison has to give out to every prisoner. I know it's not much, but it's still better than nothing.' She explained. With a wave of her hand, the items flew to a small sink in the corner of the cell.

'And I've brought you some other stuff. As I remembered that you loved grooming a lot…' He blushed a little at this statement. He didn't want her to think he was girly.

'Actually, I like men who take cares of themselves. It is so much more comfortable to be in the company of a clean and well mannered man than an ape from the jungle,' she added, looking at him kindly. He just couldn't imagine how lucky he was. His mate was there with him and talking to him nicely.

If only they weren't in this murky cell, but at his Manor or any other estate he had. She deserved all the luxuries one could buy; she was too good to sit on a rickety cot.

His mind drifted away to images of how their future would be. He would take her to his beach estate in the Cote d'Azur region, a small, just ten bedrooms, house just a hundred yards away from the shore.

She'd look so gorgeous, wearing just a tiny silver bikini, which would show of all her gorgeous curves. She would look so happy and lean down to kiss him and…

Suddenly he felt like a jolt of electricity cursing through his skin. His temperature rose and his breathing got erratic. He opened his eyes and saw that her small hands were cupping his jaw, her beautiful face full of worry.

'Draco, I think you're starting to have a fever attack. Your skin feels like it's burning up and…' her palm touched his forehead. 'Yes, it's definitely a fever. Good that I brought you something.' Again, she rummaged trough the enlarged box and took out a cardboard box. With a wave of her hand, she summoned a glass of water from the sink. She popped out two pills from the pack and handed them to him along with the glass.

'This is a Muggle pain reliever and fever reducer. It won't harm you, I promise. You see, potions aren't permitted here without a Healer's attest. Muggle medicines-from an approved list, that is, are allowed as they don't interfere with your magic and…' she stopped, realising she had started to ramble. 'Just trust me on this, really. I only want you to feel better. I would never want to hurt you, okay?'

Without a word, he swallowed the weird medicine. He trusted his mate unconditionally. If she said she'd not hurt him, he believed her. Actually, it felt good to have someone to trust in. Draco finally started to feel hope that he won't be alone for the rest of his life. No, he would find away to persuade his mate to live with him happily ever after. This hope was strengthened when she smiled brightly at him.

'See, I told you it's harmless.' Another thing she extracted from the box was a pair of chunky knit socks.

'Here, put those on. I knit them, actually. You know, it kinda helps me relax and all. This is a wool and polyester blend and…' again, she realised that she was rambling uselessly, that she should talk about important things and not how she never got out of the hait to knit something, even after the elves ignored the knitted hats.

'I think that this is the best gift someone's ever given to me. You truly are my Angel.' He said it with such emotion that it made her feel slightly giddy. It was easy to work with Draco. He was nothing like his old self, but she had seen in so many cases that prison changes personalities drastically. And she rather liked the nice, emotional attitude he had, not the aggressive and cruel attitude he had in school. But all that was forgotten now.

She truly believed that the war had been caused by suppressed anger and hate towards one another. When she had read through Draco's files, she had been crying, so hard like she never had. She had felt so sorry for him. Draco had gone through so much pain in his life- abused by his father to comply with the pureblood upbringing. There was so much more to it, she didn't want to wallow on that. She wanted to give him a fresh start in life.

'Draco, it's nothing, really. That's what friends do.' She gave in to a whim and hugged him. She didn't know why exactly she had felt like doing it, but it was alright. His skin still felt feverishly hot under her touch, but Hermione was quite sure that the fever would eventually subside, he was a strong person, and he had to fight it.

Somehow, she felt too comfortable in the embrace, his arms lightly wrapped around her waist. The tension she had all week was slowly dissipating, Hermione finally felt relaxed, like there were no worries in the world.

Draco tried to engulf his mate in his love and happiness. He wanted her to feel good and lose all worries. As she relaxed in his arms, he sighed happily. If only they could stay like this forever. However, every moment with her was more than he had even thought of yesterday. And the good thing was that he hadn't forced her affections. Of course, his veela charm was aiding him a little, but if she had been absolutely abhorred then anything, short of forcing a bond on her, wouldn't work too well.

And if there was one thing he wouldn't confess today, then it was that he had stolen a kiss from her rosy lips. But how could a man in love not do it? That would be his best memory to brighten up the dreary days in prison, until he would be free and able to claim her properly.

'That was a good hug.' She said smiling as she unwrapped her arms from his body.

'Thank you for being so wonderful with me, really. I am glad you are here.' He said, picking up the socks which had fallen to the ground. He hadn't realised how cold his feet had been until he felt the soft touch of the warm socks on his feet.

'And I have other things for you, too!' she turned to the box again, extracting a bottle of baby oil.

'I chose this because I don't know if you're allergic to something, so this is mostly the best thing… anyways, you can use that later.' She explained, putting the bottle to the side and extracting an about four inch long, pink and flowery object.

Draco took it from her, looking curiously at the unusual object. 'What's this?' he asked as his fingertips grazed the rough surface.

'It's a nail file. As I'm not allowed to bring in sharp objects, this will help. Sorry for the girly design-it was the only one the store had.' She blushed slightly. 'It's just that many of the people I worked with before did say that broken nails seemed to be one of the annoying little things that drive people mad.' She really felt that she was rambling a lot today. She felt the need to talk and explain everything. Of course, she could've just tossed the items to him and let him figure out what is what, but in some way she was certain he liked her blabber.

'But there's something even better! I brought you books. Last season's Quidditch Annual and a Sherlock Holmes book, as part of your Muggle Acceptance Clause.'

'What's that clause?' he asked cautiously. He didn't want to be struggling under another impossible clause made by the Ministry.

Hermione saw his unease. 'It's nothing, really. It just so you understand Muggle culture better. No need to worry, though. And the book is quite entertaining. But I guess you'll love to catch up with the Quidditch stuff.' She smiled at him.

'That's very considerate of you…I wish there was more light to read, though.'

'Oops, I forgot! I solved this problem, too!' She held a small round object in her palm and then shook it and released it. It was a small hovering ball of light.

'Wow. Is this even allowed here?' he asked, catching the little object in a quick motion.

'Of course, it's just a reading light. It is a mechanical device and it is not impacted by your magic, just with how quick you can catch it.' She smiled at him, her smile so beautiful.

'It's a luxury I am not worth,' he said sadly. He suddenly felt a slight pain in hid throat; he hadn't used his voice to speak for a long time.

Draco, stop that! The things I brought you were selected with what you need in mind. And if you think you need something else, don't hesitate to tell me, alright?'

'But how can I? I…' he tried to object.

'Don't start with this again, Draco, please. Think that I am your friend and that I am here to help and make you happy. Can you do that?'

'I can, thank you so much.' He smiled warmly at her. It was hard to speak for him, emotions were to strong.

'Now, why don't you lie back on the cot and I'll rub in some vapour rub to help you breathe easier and feel warmer, too.' She put all things back in the box and put it on the floor next to the bed, taking a jar of vapour rub which she had taken out earlier.

Obediently, Draco pushed back the covers and lied back on the cot. He had no idea what she would want to do with him, but it was fine.

His veela self was in heaven when he felt her nimble fingers swiftly opening the buttons of his shirt. Her soft fingertips stroked his skin when she tucked the shirt's sides away.

A strong scent of menthol assaulted his senses, and he felt her finger tips rubbing a warm, oily substance into his skin. It was the most divine feeling he had ever felt. It wasn't a sexual gesture, no, but it was so amazing still. He opened his eyes and saw her with a smile on her beautiful face, her eyes intent and concentrated on the work ahead. The fumes of this balm were really helping him to breath and he slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

When he was asleep, Hermione went to the sink and rinsed her hands clean of the medicine. She usually didn't play nurse with her 'patients', she usually left the medicine for them to use at their own convenience. With Draco, she felt the need to do it herself.

His content sighs and drifting into sleep had proven her that it was a right decision. He was worrying just too much; a bit of relaxation wouldn't hurt him.

Silently, she stepped back to his cot and leaned over him, buttoning his shirt, careful not to wake him.

He was startled by how beautiful he looked in his sleep. Renaissance painters could've not painted a prettied picture. Draco's face was so serene, his light blonde locks framing his face like a halo. And his lips…

The perfect rosy pout was just too inviting. She leaned down and gave him a chaste peck, then drew away as she realised what she was doing. Sure it had been long since she had last kissed someone.

Quickly penning a note stating that she'd be back in two days, she left the prison in a hurry.

What had she done? Kissing her charge was not professional conduct. Professional or not, she had like the feel of her lips against his.

Maybe, she was going crazy from spending all the time in dusty court archives. Or maybe she just needed to get laid.

_A/N I hope you like it! Any guesses what's next? A hint-next chapter brings us a visit and a visitor, a memeory from a trunk and an ingenious plan! Review soIknow what you think! Love you all! _


	5. Chapter 5

'My love, I've waited for you all my life

'My love, I've waited for you all my life.' A soft male voice called Hermione in her dreams. She opened her dream self's eyes and looked around the place. She was lying back in a lush bed, white silk sheets caressing her bare skin.

'Where am I?' she asked, trying to find the owner of the mesmerising voice.

'For now, you're in your dreams… but all this could come true. Not only this, but more…' the owner of that voice was still invisible, but she felt a warm and loving presence.

'What do I need to do to make this real?' she questioned, breathing in the fresh sea breeze coming from the open French doors.

'You just need to accept the love you are given. Even if it's from someone unlikely for you to fall in love with.'

'I still don't understand how…' she asked confusedly. Usually dreams weren't like this, so real yet fantasy as well. She wanted to be loved, like in those romance novels. This dream setting was close to that. But who was this man?

'Let me give you something you will remember when you wake up. Trust me, love, and close your eyes.'

As this was a dream, she gave in to the command. Soon, soft lips were kissing hers, ever so gently, suckling on her lover lip, asking her for admittance in her mouth. With a contempt sigh, she opened her mouth and let a velvety tongue explore her mouth. She responded to the sensuous ravaging and kissed back feverishly.

Her eyes were still closed; she felt nearness of a body near her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around what seemed to be strong, broad shoulders. Her hands moved over a well toned back, then returned to his neck. Her fingertips grazed silky strands of his hair. When she wanted to open her eyes and see who will be her lover in future, her dream faded and she found herself back in her rickety single bed, clutching her huge plush stuffed cat.

The daylight was already crawling through the curtains. She shook herself and strode to the kitchen to start some breakfast. That usually helped her to gather her thoughts.

Hermione's life was too busy to dwell on some dream lovers. It didn't matter that this one had been the best of her mind's conjured images. He had felt so real. Was it an Incubus? It could've not really been, those rather tried to seduce the victim as quick as possible and not vanish when the victims want to give in to their charms.

A stately snowy owl flew into the kitchen and deposited a letter embossed with the Hogwarts insignia. Hermione had almost finished her breakfast, but there was still a streak of bacon left, which she fed the awaiting owl. Summoning a quill and ink she penned a quick reply. She would never miss out on having lunch with Minerva.

Hermione enjoyed Minerva's interest in her work immensely. Usually, no one wanted to hear about her work with criminals, everyone was sure she was wasting her talents on helping misfits. After all, it had been Minerva who had suggested that Hermione take on the case of Draco for her next 'project'.

'I wish running Hogwarts would be just as easy as your work, dear child,' Minerva said pensively.

'Can I help in any way?' Hermione asked wanting to help her old school.

'Hogwarts is experiencing financial difficulties, to be honest. Majority of the staff have agreed to lower wages and we have limited the help for orphaned students…' Minerva said pensively. 'We are missing the amount of about 200,000 Galleons per year to run the school like it used to be.'

'Can't the Ministry give the money to you? Or maybe we can do any fundraising?'

'The Ministry itself has money trouble, and most wizarding families are busy rebuilding their homes so they might have no interest in this. If only we had the Malfoy grant again, it was the exact amount we need…' Minerva sighed, her eyes never leaving the young witch's face. 'Lucius stopped the payment as soon as he was imprisoned, but back then the school had enough other benefactors, so we survived well.'

'Can't Draco just sign a paper stating he gives the grant again?' Hermione asked, hopeful that there was an easy solution to it.

'He can't as he is in prison and his funds are arrested till he is free or under custody.'

'But there has to be an option! I will do anything to help!'

'There is…. The regulations about handing over a prisoner into custody rarely mention the fact that a certified Ministry employee can agree to take up full responsibility for said convict, just like a family member would,' Minerva explained, and summoned a piece of parchment.

'Didn't know that! I read all of the regulations and it never mentioned it….' Hermione sighed in defeat.

'It is rarely used as the proposal has to be backed by a member of the Wizegamot. Luckily, I am one and I have already signed the form for you, it just needs your signature that you accept the terms and conditions.'

Hermione took the piece of parchment and read through the requirements. A period of one year sharing the same residence was required, just as the fact that she suspends her job for the period, receiving her salary paid by the person she supervises.

'I think the boy deserves another chance, don't you think? He was so young when convicted, and it was all the fault of his father. If you agree to this, you could save him. You are the only one he has listened to in these two years… and then you could persuade him to help Hogwarts as a thanks. It would make such a difference in our world.' The Headmistress knew very well that her word would have an impact on Hermione.

She didn't need to think for any longer, she just had to help the poor, broken young man who had hung to her like she was the last lifeline he had. No, he was not pure evil, and he deserved a chance at making his life better. As soon as her signature was finished, the parchment rolled up and vanished.

'It was the right decision, Hermione. You won't regret it.' Minerva smiled. 'You can pick him up from Azkaban and move to Malfoy Manor on Monday, I will arrange everything this weekend. He has already signed a declaration that he accepts any Ministry approved parole.'

All this seemed so quick and impossible to Hermione, but she decided to take it as a blessing. Draco needed a new environment to heal and become the man he could be with a push in the right direction. And Minerva had never misled her, so it was all good.

'I think I'll better go and start packing. And you'll see that Hogwarts will be out of trouble soon!' she said cheerily.

'I'm sure it all will be for the best.' Minerva watched as the witch stepped into the Floo.

Back in his cell Draco was giddy with excitement. His life was changing for the best. For so long he had cursed his veela heritage for making him suffer so hard, but now he felt more at ease and happier than ever, as his bride, he didn't even want to think of her as anything else but his future wife, had been found and she was nice and caring towards him. Once he was free, he would woo her so that she wouldn't even spare any other man a second look. The only question was when that would happen, but he didn't let his spirits drop.

He had read the books she had given him from cover to cover at least thrice now. Every time he turned a page he imagined how her fingers had opened it once. And one day, preferably sooner than later, would caress him, gently, lovingly….

'Draco?' a familiar voice shook him out of his daydream.

'Godfather,' he greeted, not daring to look at the dark man, as he felt guilty for chucking a dead rat at Severus when he had tried to visit him.

'Have you found her? Do you know who she is?' his godfather asked immediately. Severus had been the only one, besides his mother, who had shown love and care for Draco and prepared him for his future as a veela.

'I'm sorry I threw the dead rat at you the last time. My mind was so clouded, the veela blood driving me insane with the need to find my mate. But fate brought her to me. She's my rehabilitation officer.' Draco answered, his eyes clouding over again dreamily.

'Are you talking about Hermione?' Severus almost choked, that girl was the last he had thought of as a suitable mate for Draco.

'Is that a problem for you?' Draco asked, his voice laced with a dangerous tone. His mate came first, if Severus wouldn't accept his happiness, then he didn't need Severus anyways.

'No, all I want you to be happy. I've tried to get you paroled for so long, but they wouldn't let me even try to plead your case as I am not a direct relative. If I could I would've taken the punishment in your stead, as I've failed you, boy.'

'You didn't fail me. I was a victim of fate.' Draco replied calmly, his eyes never leaving Severus' face. To everyone who didn't know him privately, Severus appeared to be a cold and harsh man without a heart, but to Draco, Severus was like a father.

'You didn't deserve any of this.'

'Maybe yes, maybe no. but I know that now things will get better. Firstly, I won't be driven by the veela's need to look for the mate. Secondly, I've never felt happier than in the moments when she was close to me. I'm not going into the details as you'll call me sappy, but please don't feel guilty for what happened to me, promise?'

'Alright alright, don't turn all sweet on me, better tell me what you're going to do about your situation,' Severus tried to say it sternly, but he couldn't completely quench his relief that the young veela was sane and happy.

Talking to Severus was a good distraction from thoughts about his mate, but he still couldn't wait to see her again. It wasn't that Draco didn't value Severus' company and more so the chocolate and sweets Severus had brought him, he just couldn't concentrate on listening to the latest development of his godfather's potions company when she was on his mind all the time.

'I see that you're not fully listening to me, so I'll better leave now.' Severus said and stood up to leave.

'No, I'm listening…'

'A potion needs my attention quite soon, so I'll better go. But if you need anything, let me know. I shall visit you again soon.'

'Thank you. It means a lot to me.'

The older man's lips curled into a faint smile, and then he turned and left the cell, closing the door quietly, leaving Draco to his daydream.

Hermione's weekend had passed frantically, packing all her books and other belongings and giving them to the delivery elves to get everything to Malfoy Manor. Her night would've been restful, if not for the dream lover, who kept on coming back every night, telling her the sweetest words a witch might want to hear. It was most disturbing for Hermione as she had been single for a while now as the relationship with Ron just didn't work out and those dreams were bringing out her silly longing to be loved by someone. But who was she kidding? Her job was number one priority now, not some girly daydream ideas which would've been more fitting for a bodice ripper than her.

Right now she had no time for filling her mind with nonsense as she was at the gates of Azkaban already. Minerva had managed to push through all the paperwork on time and so Hermione could take Draco home from prison, as she even had his release form, signed by the warden of Azkaban in hand.

'I've got fantastic news for you, Draco!' she said cheerfully as she entered his cell.

'Really?' He was quite surprised that she'd come so early, he had just woken up and knew that he didn't look the least bit presentable. He tried to straighten his rumpled shirt and the messy state of his hair.

'You better sit down,' she added, looking at the confused man.

'Has anything bad happened?' he asked looking at his wonderful veela mate. Today she looked even more beautiful to him than ever before.

'Nothing bad, silly you!' she sat down on his cot and took his hand, 'you're going home with me today!'

'What? How?' he mumbled confused, both of his hands holding her hand.

'I've managed to get custody for you. I'll have to live with you and supervise you for a year and then you'll be free if you fulfil all the conditions of the parole. But there's nothing difficult there, simple things like no repeated offences, no Dark Magic and so on…' She was now almost in her lecturing mode.

It was like a dream for Draco as he listened to her telling him that they would be living together in his house and that she'd spend every day with him.

'Here, I got you some clothes as well,' she handed him a bag and turned around to give him some privacy to dress. She was surprised that he had kept the cell immaculately tidy, in a way she had expected it to be a wreck by the time she returned.

'I'll add tem to your Muggle Culture part in your parole condition. But it doesn't matter, I hope you like them.' She knew that she was blubbering like a fool, and that buying clothes for him wasn't even needed as he could very well go home in his prison uniform, but she wanted him to feel more normal as he was no longer an inmate. Just maybe, she had overstepped the line of not being too familiar with her 'patients' as she called the inmates, when she had searched his record for his last stats and then went to carefully pick a grey dress shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans.

'Do I look alright?' he asked cautiously and turned around to face her.

'Yes,' she replied and swallowed a lump in her throat. He looked so incredibly handsome, was a prisoner supposed to look this good? It's just Malfoy, she reminded herself and tried not to notice his brilliant smile and the way how perfectly the clothes fit his lithe frame. 'You can pack your belongings into this bag and then we can go. You don't have to sign any papers as you've already signed an agreement to accept any parole years ago,' she tried to say it as casual as possible and handed him a magically self-expanding and re-shrinking duffle bag.

She almost jumped when she felt his hand gently touch her arm, but then she noticed that he had packed his bag and was now looking at her expectantly.

'We should go now,' she mumbled, striding forward and not looking if he followed her. The shivering caused by his casual touch was unusual, so she decided that the first thing to do once at the manor would be to ask for a flu relief potion, as she probably had caught the flu from Draco or someone she had passed by.

When he wrapped his arms around her at the Apparition spot, she felt heat flood her body.

Yes, it was definitely a nasty flu. Shivering and heat waves were usual for that, so it had absolutely nothing to do with this gorgeous man whose head was resting gently on her shoulder.

Before she lost all reasonable thought, she Apparated them to the manor.

**bA/N: Some veela love for you. I hope you like it. What has happened to our dear Hermione? Is it the flu or? Veela loves reviews as well. ******** /b**


	6. Chapter 6

The elves' loud chattering and giggling made her head ache

**bThe veela wants to thank all reviewers for setting her muse free! I hope you enjoy this chappie!/b**

The elves' loud chattering and giggling made her head ache. After all, someone with the flu would suffer from loud noises.

'I would like to go to my room now,' Hermione said quietly, still feeling hot and dizzy. Why hadn't she asked for medicine the first moment she was in the house?

'Are you alright? Draco asked with worry in his voice. He could feel her distress and it pained him immensely. She needed him now, he knew it, but he couldn't just take her in his arms and take her worries away. She wouldn't understand his need to be close to her, to let his veela calm. He had been a prat to her in school… but he had been an absolutely different person then – a boy who was looking for his father's approval and thus doing everything father deemed to be good.

'Yes, I just need a bit of rest. I guess I caught the flu when running errands in London.' She was not looking at him, but staring at some point ahead.

'I'll better show you your room then,' he said and gave in to the veela's urge to take her hand. 'The elves said they re-decorated the master bedrooms, your room is next to mine.'

She just nodded and didn't say anything else when he led her from the lounge towards the grand staircase. He was too busy to keep her from falling when she stumbled on a white marble step, but he wanted to know how exactly she felt and what he could do to help her. Her generic answers that she would be fine and wouldn't need anything made him worry even more. Draco Malfoy had never felt so helpless in his life. The veela wanted to grab her and carry her to his rooms where he could examine her and make sure she would be better in no time and still not let her go but keep her in his arms forever. However, it didn't work this way, as she mumbled an apology and stepped into her room,leaving him alone and sad in the hallway.

After downing several flu and fever reducing potions, Hermione felt slightly better, but there was still an odd feeling lingering inside her. Maybe she had also gotten a stomach bug, one could never know.

What irked her to no end was Draco's attitude. She had expected that he would regain his sneer and ego the minute he'd step on his ancestral grounds, however, he had still remained the gentle and rather nervous man she had met in prison. It was like the cold and vile boy who had spat slurs at every possible moment had gone completely.

She had almost fainted when she saw how he had gently patted the head of an elf who was weeping and hugging his leg, leaving snot on his jeans.

It just seemed so surreal, everything not as she expected to be. Honestly, she had thought that Draco would be a tough piece of work, seeing that they had a feud in school and all…

Rolling around on the queen sized four-poster bed and trying to nap didn't help to get some peace. Every time she closed her eyes, the man in her dream returned. She felt loved and cherished, but every time she tried to reach out for him and see who he was, he vanished.

She finally decided that it was time to quit reading nonsensical romance novels as those had befuddled her mind too much and finish the paperwork for leaving her job now.

Hours passed whilst she scribbled away on endless feet of parchment, she forgot what time it was so when an elf popped into her room to announce that it was time for dinner.

'I will help you prepare for dinner, Mistress,' the little elf said, respectfully bowing.

'Is it already?' Hermione asked, rubbing ink stains from her hands. 'What's your name?'

'My name's Cookie, Mistress,' the elf explained and went to the wardrobe and pulled out three formal gowns.

'We is having a tradition of formal dinners, Miss. We, the elves picked a few pretty dresses miss would like as you didn't have any of your own.'

Hermione hadn't expected dinners to be formal affairs, but it didn't matter, she would try to adhere to the house's tradition as she was, even if a long term one, guest.

The dresses the elf had resented her were all amazing in their own right. First her hand went to a floral print chiffon number which she thought would be the most inconspicuous one, however, it turned out that it was backless and that the sating lining was rather thin. The next dress was emerald green velvet, beautifully beaded and embroidered, in silver and gold, and with long, flowing sleeves made of Venetian lace, and a full petticoat skirt. It was beautiful, but much too bold for her style, she thought. She just wasn't one to wear something which obviously had cost a small fortune. Therefore she chose the third option, a black satin strapless gown, with a long mermaid style skirt and no embroidery.

'I will wear this one, then, Cookie,' she said and held the dress against herself.

'I is happy Miss likes the dress. I picked those and I was very nervous, that I was, if Miss will like any of those. I am supposed to become miss' beauty assistant elf. It is a big honour!' the elf jumped happily at first but then slowed down and bowed.

'You did a good job. I think I will take a shower now.' Hermione felt that she had to get cleaned up as she couldn't just pull on the dress and go as she was. Normally she would've not cared about having ink smudges all over her hands and face, but then again, she always had had her meals alone.

Now she wanted not to be rude to Draco and try to adhere to the customs of his home and so make him more at ease.

The dress did fit her perfectly; maybe it was a little too form-fitting for her taste as she rather liked more baggy clothes because she had no illusions about her disproportionate figure. In her opinion, her breasts were too large, hips and bum too round and the waist comparatively small, making shopping for clothes a quest where the bottoms were too loose on the waist to fit the hips and the tops too wide around the midriff or too tight around the chest…. And no, she didn't think she possessed that coveted hourglass figure.

If she was really honest with herself, she liked how the dress looked on her. It made her look more sophisticated, but her hair was still a mess which she didn't know how to fix.

However, Cookie returned the very moment Hermione had tried to detangle her hair and offered to take care of it. Not long after, the hair and make up were done and Hermione wondered if the elf had put glamour on her.

'Did you put a glamour on me, Cookie? I don't want fake beauty.'

'I didn't put any pretty charms on you, Miss. You are indeed very pretty, you just hide it, you shouldn't… I am bad elf for saying this!' the elf exclaimed and wanted to ram her head into the dressing table.

'No, no, don't do that!' Hermione pulled the elf away from colliding with the solid rosewood. 'You did a good job,' she soothed the distraught creature.

'I is making Miss late for dinner!' the elf cried. 'And Mistress is going to be late for dinner and she hasn't finished dressing!'

'Alright, don't cry, it's nothing terrible,' Hermione mumbled and put on the high heeled shoes which had appeared next to her chair.

'And yous have to put on your necklace as well!' the elf begged, pinting her little pony hand towards a velvet box.

'Don't worry, I am sure Draco won't be upset if I'm a little bit late,' Hermione said and opened the box. She had never seen such well-crafted costume jewellery before. The red glass stones in the intricate flowers would easily be mistaken for rubies. She but the necklace on and stood up to go and have a look at the mirror, only to be stunned how good she looked. Maybe those women's magazines which went on about the importance of style were right after all?

The day had been hellish for Draco. His veela part was sick with worry about the wellbeing of the mate, but he knew that he just couldn't smother her in affection right now. So he had asked an elf to observe her room and inform him of new developments every hour. The veela's senses had calmed somewhat so he could read the release papers his good-for-nothing lawyer had sent to him.

Once the elf had informed him that the new Mistress would be attending dinner, Draco was a nervous mess. He tried his best to look as good as possible, she deserved to be with someone handsome and not a ragged looking prisoner.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her descending the stairs. Even before he had come into his veela heritage he had thought that the Granger girl had a lot of raw appeal but he never acted on it as his mind was befuddled with the pureblood supremacy nonsense.

'You look gorgeous,' he said when she stood next to him. 'Nothing enhances the family rubies as a true beauty wearing them, 'he added with a genuine smile.

'Thank you,' she blushed, 'I didn't realise that those were real jewels…'

The veela in him got more erratic, wanting to touch the mate, kiss her and ask her to mate for eternity. It was very difficult to keep one's hands off when one was more than two-thirds creature, but Draco managed it still, against the complaints of the veela.

'Shall we go to dinner, than?' he asked, offering his arm.

She took his arm and Draco once again had to restrain himself from pulling her close. It was a sweet torture to his senses- the heat of her body, the sweet scent of her hair made him want to bury his nose and revel in the wonderful feeling of being close to her.

Dinner was a quiet affair; the table was small, just to fit two persons but gave enough distance to keep the veela needs at bay whilst not upsetting the wish for being close in the vast space of the Malfoy dining room, which could easily seat fifty people.

'Is everything alright, Hermione? You're fidgeting all the time,' he asked in a gentle tone, not wanting to upset her as possibly she was still feeling unwell and might feel cold in a such a revealing outfit even in the heated room.

'Yes, I think… it's just that I have to ask you something and I don't know how because I have to do it sooner than later so…' she rambled, trying to make sense of her words but being incapable to do so.

'You can ask me anything you want, I owe you a lot for everything you have done for me now,' Draco assured her, hoping that his calm and collected attitude would put her at ease.

'It's about Hogwarts…' she mumbled, looking around the room nervously.

'Do you want to talk about our school days?' he asked, intent on letting her know that he was a completely different person now.

'No, it's not about our schooldays, that is in the past and we get along alright now, so it's no good to rumble up useless memories. I was more thinking about the situation Hogwarts is in now,' she stopped for a deep breath, 'and the thing is that the school is financial trouble, having t minimise the wages of teachers and the help orphaned students as the Ministry limits funds so I was wondering if you might consider renewing the Malfoy grant? Next year you could be made school governor again and the donated amount is tax-deductible so there's a lot of benefit to it…' she explained, feeling a tad guilty for pushing the issue, but how could she be subtle about it?

'I will write an order for Gringotts for the usual amount of the grant.' It was no big deal for him; if she wanted him to do it he wouldn't decline her. And it just showed how wonderful his mate is, she didn't ask for money for herself, but for helping others…

'You don't have to do it straight away…and I didn't want to appear like I'm pushing you….' She blushed again, casting her eyes away from his concentrated gaze. What had she done?

'You are not pushing me,' Draco assured her, 'I think it is good that you brought such a worthwhile cause to my attention. Feel free to tell me about anything you find interesting. Money is not a problem.' Draco congratulated himself how sneakily he had managed to veil the veela's urge to comply with any request made by the mate.

'But it's a big sum so I didn't want to force it out of you and…'

'Calm down, please,' he said as he saw how she dropped an piece of chocolate cake out of nervousness. The veela couldn't bear her distress longer, so he stood up and stood next to her. 'There's really nothing to worry about. I am not like I used to be…' he leaned down and whispered in her ear, 'this a new life for both of us.'

'I'm just new to the lifestyle you're used to. And I want to be not only your supervisor for the parole, but your friend as well to help you in everything I can…' she added, a soothing warmth engulfing her body. It was not the feverish feeling, no, it was more like the warm rays of the sun in a summer day.

'Shall we go to my study so I can sign the order for Gringotts?' he asked huskily. It had been too much for him to stand so close to her and not being able to do what he longed to do.

'Good idea,' she answered breathlessly and stood up. One minute longer and she would've nuzzled his neck as his cologne was so enticing that she wanted to lean closer just to breath in more of that scent.

She had never felt anything remotely like this, but Draco was different than other men. He was looking so handsome in his tailored suit, like the true lord of this posh mansion.

Hermione knew that it was bad to think about him that way, she was just here to supervise his parole and not to drool over how handsome he actually is., even with the slight gauntness from the time spent in prison. He had the most amazing eyes and a smile which made something inside her melt.

Like in a daze, she followed him up to his study, where he immediately set to write the instruction to the bank. She watched as he finished the paper with a signing his signature in a flourish and the paper disappeared.

She felt a sudden urge to thank him, so she hugged him and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you, Draco, it means a lot to me!'

Suddenly she felt shy and run out of the room. What in Merlin's name had possessed her? Why had she wanted to not only kiss smooth cheek, put his pale lips as well? It must've been the flu, she calmed herself when preparing to go to bed.

She had just gone to sleep when heart wrenching whimpers caught her attention. She knew that Draco's room was next to hers and that the rooms were connected by a door, but was it right to go to him now?

b**Just another thought…I was listening to some music whilst writing this…and I think these lines describe draco a bit-cookies for those who guess which song it is!**

'_**Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark/b**_


	7. Chapter 7

bA/N: The veela-fic muse has been overly happy with your responses

**bA/N: The veela-fic muse has been overly happy with your responses! Those who guessed that the lyrics describing Draco were from **_**Backstreet Boys-Shape of my heart were right! **_** Veela-fic muse gives cookies to you! Now, on to the long awaited chappy! /b**

Stepping into his bedroom which was lit only with the stray light of the moon coming from the curtains, Hermione considered her options. One was to wake him up and give him a calming a sleeping potion from her medicinal potions box, but it seemed a bit too impersonal. Watching him thrashing in the bed and sobbing quietly, looking so helpless and alone made her heart ache.

Hermione knew that there was no family left for Draco, he was all alone in this world without anyone taking care of him. did he deserve to be left alone in his pain? A few years ago, she very well would've said he deserved everything he'd get, but now… now he was a different person. He had decided to help Hogwarts without long negotiations…

Pushing all professional guidelines away, she climbed into his bed and slid under the covers, pulling his trembling form close to her. Hermione knew from reading dozens of psychology books that very often, human touch was the best remedy for anxiety and stress. In slow, soothing caresses she first massaged his silk clad back, then running her hands through his luscious hair and over his smooth, pale cheek, repeating the gentle movements until his breathing depend and the sobs stopped.

Hermione had intended to stay just long enough to make sure that he was alright and didn't need her anymore, but somehow, the warmth of his body and the lulling rhythm of his heart beat lured her into slumber.

Last night had been rather exciting for Draco. His gorgeous mate had been amicable with him and she had not shied away and asked him something. Of course, it was for a good cause and even if had been for her own personal gain, he couldn't say no to her. The subtle kiss she had given him had driven the veela's senses into overdrive, it hadn't been expected, and it was so sweet and chaste. After being with her for several days he knew that she as pure and an innocent, meaning that once she was ready, she would be his and his only.

The nightmare which had taken over his sleep had been horrid. Hermione was leaving him for another man, telling him that she didn't need him, the dirty half-breed. No matter how he begged, she wouldn't listen to his pleas and tell him that she'd rather kill herself than be with him. However, the painful vision had ended once he had felt her closeness. Draco had remained asleep to not scare her away and hope to get a few more moments next to her.

Now, it was the weak light of dawn, and he had been awake for long, watching his beautiful mate sleep in his arms. She was wearing a silly mint green flannel pyjama with the most ridiculous cartoon cows printed on it. On anyone else, it would've looked plain stupid, but on it looked so cute and innocent. She had not come to his bed to seduce him, he knew it but she still looked so delectable to him. Draco could see just a hint of her shape under the baggy flannel, but it was enough to make his mind go over all the things he would do to her once she was truly his. How he would caress every inch of her peachy skin and bring her to the peak of pleasure over and over again, giving her the satisfaction only a veela could give to his mate.

The thing that bothered him was that she seemed still unawares of his true heritage. It had not been mentioned anywhere in his prison files, but it normally never would as veelas were not classified as creatures fully. A veela could decide whether to disclose the true heritage or not, and Malfoys had always adhered to the tradition to keep it quiet, as to not threaten their status as purebloods and not being intermixed with the crowd of dangerous creatures like werewolves and vampires.

Thanks to some industrious ancestors, there were many laws favouring veelas still in power, like the Mating Decree, which in no certain terms stated that the mate had to agree or still be mated against her will. Well, that particular ancestor had died of heartbreak as the forced mate had killed herself before his eyes.

That was something what Draco wanted to avoid at all costs. He wanted her to come to him willingly, needing his love, and not being forced to do so by the age old law pushed by great- great-great grandfather Perselus.

After all, his gorgeous Hermione was slowly taking steps towards being with him. Of course he knew that his presence was affecting her to an extent but it didn't mean that she was compelled to do it, he kept the veela's wish to seduce her with the special veela pheromones in check.

Now he only had to make her feel comfortable and give in to him in her own accord. The fact that she had stayed the night in his bed was proof enough that he would be more successful in future.

'Where am I?' she mumbled sleepily, squinting at the light coming from the window. When she realised where she was, her frantic attempt to escape the unknown surrounding made her legs tangle in the sheets.

'Easy now. I don't bite,' he joked, 'unless you ask me to.' He smiled at her, admiring the flush staining her cheeks.

'I didn't intend to stay all night… I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure you're alright,' she rambled, blushing deeper as she realised that she had actually slept better than in ages next to him.

'Don't be sorry for doing a nice thing. Do I look like I complain?' he asked cheekily. He loved this innocent, playful banter with her.

'No, it was just unprofessional of me to overstep the familiarity line and…' Hermione tried to regain some semblance of control of the situation and not be enthralled by his angelic looks and that sweet smile on his handsome face.

'Hermione, you said that you're my friend. Friends don't have professional barriers.'

'You're right, I was just overly worried that you'd take it the wrong way, in the worst, case, you'd think I have something dirty on my mind,' she gulped and looked away.

'Do Gryffindors have dirty minds at all?' Draco teased her.

'Well, I can't speak for all, but I'm not dirty…' she mumbled. 'I think I'd better go.'

'Did I scare you away?' he asked cautiously. 'I was just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry I offended you.'

'You didn't offend me,' Hermione replied casually, wondering why she had still wished to be in Draco's arms now. 'Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley so you can get whatever things you need? Your parole must already be public knowledge, so you should get accustomed to walking in public. Even though for the first month you would need to be accompanied by me…' Going into lecture mode really helped to distract herself from the situation she was in and Draco's enticing scent. It was overwhelming, something warm and pleasant, making her want to be close to him to breathe it in again and again.

'That's wonderful. I'm sure we will have a good day out. I promise to be on my best behaviour,' he laughed.

'Oh, Draco, I somehow suspect that it's going to be alright.' she assured him with a warm smile. 'I guess I'll see you downstairs for breakfast then?'

'We can have breakfast in bed as well, if you like?' he asked, and it was actually the veela's question, passionate and desperate for the mate's company at the same time.

'Thanks for the offer, but I think I need a shower and get dressed before I look better than an ogre,' she mumbled, realising that she really must look like death warmed over.

'I don't think you look like an ogre, I think you look cute… but do as you wish, my offer still stands.'

'I guess I'd have to decline,' she answered, trying to get out of bed gracefully and at the same time stop looking at Draco. There was something incredibly appealing about his look, so relaxed lounging back on the silk covered pillows that she wanted to stay there and…

Hermione knew that these thoughts were all bad, she hadn't had much contact with people in her job, except for the offenders, plus Harry was away playing Quidditch and Ron was in Auror exchange program in America.

Or in the worst case, she desired to stop being single again. It would be great to wake up in someone's arms, to get a good morning kiss and hear sweet words every day…

But it was illogical nonsense, Hermione knew it. Life was not like a romance novel where the absolutely fabulous man fell for the simple girl in an instant. Most men who attempted to date her were fame seekers and were trying to bed her for the sake of quick fame. She had never felt so at ease with anyone like she was with Draco.

Thoughts of in what situation she was with Draco didn't slip from her mind all the time whilst showering and dressing. He was actually charming and well-mannered, with an ice-melting smile and a compassionate soul hidden under the layers of public image.

Where the hell did these thoughts come from? He was just a work relation, someone who needed a gentler approach, but it was still no reason to think of him in such un-business-like terms.

Breakfast was a quiet affair; she was still shaken about the outfit he wore. He had put on the Muggle jeans and shirt she had picked for him a few days ago, and he did look strikingly handsome. Probably, the fever was coming back. Nothing else could explain why she'd find the Ferret handsome.

Draco on the contrary, had been in heaven this morning. His gorgeous love didn't run away from him but had stayed for a bit of banter. Of course, breakfast in bed would've been fantastic, but there was still time for that, when she felt like it. Maybe soon breakfast in bed might incorporate other things, like kissing and touching and ending with another example of what veela love is all about.

He had consciously chosen to wear the clothes she had picked for him; these simple things were more valuable to him than anything else as she had personally chosen them for him. It was the fact that she cared for him that mattered. And through this, he felt closeness to her as well.

She had sat quietly at breakfast, her nose buried in the newest edition of the Prophet. Draco was not upset about that, he knew that she was starting to get affected by his presence. That was the most tender way of the veela's charms- to make the mate long to be in their company, even if they didn't know why exactly they felt that way. Legally, it was not classified as a mind-altering magic, it was just part of a veela's natural magical signature. And who would complain about a bit of creature magic which resulted in being loved for an eternity?

Hermione had returned his wand, letting him know that it was adorned with a tracking charm and a block for Unforgivables, but that it still performed all normal everyday spells. But the wand had mattered less to him than the fact that her hand had brushed his and she had blushed from the contact.

The clothing store they wanted to visit first was in a more expensive area of Diagon Alley, so Draco offered the more reasonable thing to do and do a Side-Along Apparition.

He let his arms linger around her for a few moments longer than necessary, but it seemed that she didn't notice.

'Will you help me choose?' he asked innocently, hoping that then she would go with him to the changing rooms and… and he didn't know what then. All he wanted was to have her close.

Hermione looked around the shop and felt a bit uncomfortable. She didn't remember the name exactly, but it was some high end range one.

'Mr Malfoy! It's been long since you last visited!' blonde bimbo showed up from almost nowhere. 'We have a wonderful new collection and I can personally show you the best bits, 'the magically enhanced blonde batted her eyelashes.

'Thank you, but we'll just look around on our own now. And I would like the private changing room ready as well.' He ordered, absolutely nonchalant at the shop girl's blatant flirting.

The shop girl nodded and went away, giving Hermione a nasty glare. Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable, but she would get over it. It was just a silly shop.

'If you don't like it here, we can go somewhere else.' Draco offered, feeling her slight distress.

'No, I'm perfectly fine. I don't even know what to suggest for you, you'll look good in anything… 'She realised that she had complimented him and turned away to pretend that she was looking at a dress on display to not lose face.

'Do you like that dress?' he asked, trying to get back her attention to himself. 'I'm sure it would look fantastic on you.'

'Charmer, she quipped, 'better go and choose what you like,' she shushed him away, moving to the displayed dress to pretend that she was interested in browsing. Actually, the dress was quite nice in her opinion, made of gold and black patterned silk which seemingly flowed. Out of curiosity, she reached for the price tag and after a quick glance let it go. A thousand Galleons for a dress! Crazy was not the word.

'Do you want to go to the changing room now?' Draco's question startled her in its suddenness.

'Wouldn't it be better if the shop assistant went with you…or you go alone as I wouldn't want to interfere with your privacy…'

'The shop assistant hag has been leering at me since I was eleven, so please don't even think I'd want her there. The private changing room is more like a lounge and a separate room for changing. So you won't see anything you wouldn't want to see.' He winked at her suggestively and led her to the private section. The veela in him was all excited, but he knew that realistically she wouldn't do anything untoward. Still, even thinking of that possibility made him wonder about the future.

Draco was happy that she approved all of his outfit choices and the atmosphere in the private changing lounge was rather relaxed, after Hermione had gotten used to the overly posh decorations and his company. Draco was proud that Hermione completely ignored the hag at the till

Now they were in the bookstore where he let her peruse the aisles, while he looked for the annual business report. He could not stay away from her too long, so he found her in the Potions section, looking pensively at the book in her hands.

'Found anything interesting?'

Why did he have to sneak up on her like this? Hermione had done all she could to be as nonchalant to his presence as possible, even though it had been hard to do. He had been so nice and funny, intentionally amusing her with trying on ridiculous outfits and then fantastic ones. Several times she had thought that he would've made lots of money being a model in the Muggle world with his tall, lean body and the hypnotising eyes…

'I'm just trying to figure out which ones I can afford to buy,' she answered and tried to concentrate on the books and not the heat coming from his boy from just a step away.

'Why not take all of them to read at home?' he questioned, fighting the temptation to take that final step and stand right behind her.

'Because all of them would cost over a three hundred galleons, that's why.'

'It's nothing; remember that as per the parole contract I have to pay for all your expenses?' he mumbled, finally giving in to the temptation and standing right behind her.

'But that is just too much,' she countered, feeling a shiver run over her spine from the closeness to him.

'As I said before, I do not worry about money. Just let me take care of you?' he asked huskily.

'Alright,' she breathed, she just couldn't manage to say anything coherent now.

'Let's pay for this and then we'll go for lunch, does that sound good?' Draco asked, picking up the book stack.

Hermione just nodded and followed him. What else could she do? It was not like he was bribing her, he was just being polite and generous. The more time she spent with him, the more she liked Draco. Or maybe, she was just as lonely as he and therefore felt drawn to him.

They had just left the bookstore when someone called her name. Hermione turned into the caller's direction and recognising him run to hug him.

Wonderful, Draco thought, I was so close to gain her trust and HE had to turn up.

b**A/N 2: So, I know it's an evil cliffy but- you have to guess who is the contender for Hermione's attention? It's neither Harry or Ron and none of the Weasleys. I promise to update soon- seems like I'm finally on a roll. /b**


	8. Chapter 8

bSo my loves, here is the new chappie

b**So my loves, here is the new chappie! drums And the ones who guessed the contender for Hermione's heart right are **_**spikeecat**_** and **_**snakesandemeralds! **_**You, my darlings, can make a whish which the veela muse will try to fulfil. Leave it in a review or PM me. /b**

Hermione was very happy to see Viktor. They had been pen pals ever since the Tri-wizard Tournament, exchanging letters very frequently. She loved to receive messages from him; he was always so polite and sweet, and that kept her crush on him stronger.

'I'm so happy to see you, Viktor!' Hermione exclaimed, hugging him tighter. After all, he was the kind of man she trusted and imagined a possibility of being with in future.

'It is good that you are happy to see me. I was about to owl you and ask you out for dinner.' Krum's English was much better than before, though he still had a heavy accent on some words.

'You're so sweet, Viktor! I'm sorry that I didn't manage to write to you sooner…'

'Do not worry about it. You are my favourite girl,' Krum flushed slightly,' maybe we could have lunch and I could tell you everything?'

'We were about to have lunch, 'Hermione responded happily, stepping away from Viktor and pointing at Draco.

'I'm working with Draco,' Hermione explained when she saw Viktor's questioning look.

'I thought they didn't let those people out so easily. They can be too dangerous for a girl to handle,' Viktor said gruffly, his dark eyes never leaving Draco's gaze.

'Malfoy is not an inmate, I am supervising his parole right now and so far he's been excellent.

Hermione's words made Draco's nerves calm just a bit. Otherwise he was ready to beat that Quidditch playing oaf into a bloody pulp, or better yet, kill him and get over with it. It was all acceptable under laws regarding veelas, but Draco knew that it would not make a good impression on his mate, so he followed them to the posh but garish _Phoenix Feather,_ a place which had always been popular with Quidditch players and their fans, but a Malfoy was rarely seen there, unless it a meeting regarding their shares in several Quidditch clubs across Britain and Europe.

The maitre d' was annoying subservient and led the three to the best table in house.

Draco was starting to feel sick when he realised that Hermione's attention was solely focused on Krum. She soaked up every word that idiot was saying, gasping in awe about Krum's stories of travels in foreign countries and adventures of his schooldays.

'It's wonderful that you're going to live in England now! I'll be seeing more of you I guess then?' Hermione asked, rather happy that there would be a good opportunity to see if Viktor was boyfriend material in real life. In his letters, he had been perfect.

'I do hope you would like to see me frequently. I have bought a house in Kensington, the magical part and I was wondering if you would like to help me decorate? I am no good at decorating and it would be good to have a woman's opinion about it.'

Viktor had kept in touch with Hermione for years because he had a firm plan in his mind. It wasn't that he didn't have a vast selection of women flogging to be with him, no, he wanted to be with someone who is smart, powerful and famous on her own already. She would make the perfect wife for him. Now he only had to slowly guide Hermione into accepting it and turn her mind from doing nonsense work with dangerous scum like that Malfoy brat, to something more acceptable for a star's wife, like charity work.

'Of course I will try to help you; I just don't know how good I am at this…' Hermione mumbled, secretly checking out Viktor's features. He was not a pretty boy like Draco, Viktor's features were harsher and more masculine, his physique bulky but well formed. In all, a perfect male specimen, and she was not afraid of him as she had known him for years. Not to mention that Viktor was an excellent catch for any witch…

Every word said slowly turned into a blur for Draco, it hurt to see his mate smiling and chatting amicable to another man. It wasn't that Draco was jealous of Krum's fortune. Five million Galleons were nothing but peanuts for Draco, who had about five times more readily available in his expenses account. However, the way Hermione gasped about the oaf's bragging that five million was the highest yearly salary ever paid to a Quidditch player made Draco's blood boil with jealousy. Of course, it was natural for a man to try to impress a woman, but Hermione was _his_ woman and no one else had the right to attempt to impress her. His veela part demanded he do something about the situation as he could feel that Krum was very intent on swaying her his way.

Draco's every muscle ached with the need to attack the competitor for the mate's heart. But he firmly decided that he had to maintain some of his human dignity, so he held himself in check as possible, using all of his will power to prevent the veela wings, the majestic manifestation of a veela's power, from showing.

His concentration was focused on keeping his composure that he didn't notice that the water glass he had been holding slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

'Draco, are you okay?' Hermione asked, her attention finally moving to her protégé.

'I feel slightly off,' Draco tried to make the reply as nonchalant as possible, but he had to choke down the veela's insistent demand to say out right loud that she ought to pay attention to him.

'You look paler than normal and your voice sounds raspy. Gods, how could I forget that you were just recovering from a cold?' She reached out and touched his trembling hand. 'I think your fever might return from the stress of being back in crowded place.'

Her eyes were full of concern and that made the veela's fury calm down a little. At least she was not ditching him right now.

'Viktor, I'm so sorry, but I think it would be best if I and Draco returned to the Manor.' Hermione said and gathered her purse, 'thank you for the wonderful lunch.'

'You are very welcome, Hermione. You are too kind to everyone.' Viktor was rather unhappy about her sudden need to leave. If it wasn't for that weakling Malfoy in her care he would have her halfway wooed.

'If there's any way I could thank you?' Hermione trailed off, looking away from Draco and concentrating her gaze on Viktor.

'There is one little thing you could do to make me very happy, today, but I do not dare to ask.' Viktor knew that she was a complex person and outright requests would just make her shy away, so a covert tactic where she would be the instigator of things he desired was in place.

'Don't be so shy, Viktor. If it is something I could possibly do….'

'I would love nothing more than to give you a kiss, my beautiful lady.'

A flush crept up her cheeks but she tilted her head up expectantly. Viktor's kiss was soft and tender on her lips and lasted maybe a few seconds, but it did feel right to her, as he was a free and available man and thus she had all rights to like him more than a friend.

Draco was positively torn at the sight of his mate kissing another man. It might have been just a peck by all means of society standards, but to a veela, it was much more than an innocent gesture.

He was in a haze of hurt when she led him away from the restaurant to the Apparition spot. Her sweet words of concern whether he'd be capable to Apparate didn't matter. He had seen the sight of which his last night's nightmare was made of.

He had tried to be a considerate human and not a desperate creature in love but it was backfiring on him now like a dozen of Jelly-leg jinxes cast at the same time when he tried to run.

'Maybe you need a healer?' Hermione asked as she felt him sag in her arms when they had Apparated into the Manor's entrance hall.

'No, I'm fine,' he rasped, torn between the need to drag her to his room and keep her in his arms until she didn't want to be near any other man, or letting her go and come to him freely.

Creature or not, a Malfoy still had to retain his pride, so Draco got out of her embrace and stumbled towards the stairs.

'Draco, wait,' she called out desperately, but he didn't stop, intent on preserving his dignity and not falling on his knees and begging her to pay attention to him,like the veela demanded.

'You are burning up,' she said as she put her palm on his forehead,' are you sure you will be fine?'

Her concern seemed so true, so warm and comforting like a feather duvet and he stopped for a moment, letting the veela revel in the warm delusion that the mate cared for him.

'I just need to get some rest,' he protested weakly, reaching for the barrister to retain balance.

'Yes, yes, that's what you need,' her voce was full of concern and he felt that he couldn't resist her when she placed his arm around her shoulders to support him when walking up the stairs.

In moments like this he hated to have the veela vulnerability. Yes, he had read that a veela's reaction to a mate's actions can be dramatic in a physical aspect, but it didn't mean that he expected, or much less liked, to be like this all the time. But her closeness was like a balm to his whirled emotions. She was there for him right now, and that was all that mattered to his distraught veela part.

'You change into your pyjamas and I'll go and get the potions, ok?' I'll be just a second.' He hardly registered her words, but felt instantly lonely at the loss of her closeness. Bracing himself, Draco got to his closet and quickly changed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed, awaiting her arrival. The veela was ecstatic to comply with any demand from the mate, and Draco now knew that sometimes it was better to comply with it as then life was calmer, saner and better.

Hermione rushed to her room to retrieve some basic healing potions, her mind reeling and feelings of guilt flooding her. How could she have forgotten that Draco was still recovering from his stint in prison? He was trying to put on a brave front, but a cold was something that brought down even the strongest wizards.

When she returned to his room and saw him huddled in bed obediently, her heart skipped a beat. He looked so adorable with his big, confused eyes and the mussed blond hair.

'Here, take this first,' she sat down on his bed next to him and opened a vial. 'And maybe this one, too,' she handed him another vial with a fever reducing draught.

'You know you're an angel because you're taking care of someone like me?' he asked groggily.

'I'm just doing what anyone would…'

'That's not true;' she tried to protest.'

'Everyone else would've wanted to leave me to die, to them I'm nothing but a dirty criminal,' he said with a dose of self loathing.

'You have done enough to repent what you did. With the right guidance, you will become a good and sweet man,' she tried to reassure him, trying to make the compliment sound true and not just said out of courtesy.

'So if you think I'm so sweet you're going to like this,' he whispered and leaned to capture her lips with his. Draco had let the veela take over for once, as she was so close, so caring, wonderful…

Draco's kiss was definitely unexpected, but done with such a longing tenderness that she just couldn't push him away. His lips moved tenderly teasing over hers, in slow, perfect motions, whilst his hands found their way into her tangled hair to pull her closer. When his tongue begged for entrance, she parted her lips in welcome. She knew that it was wrong, but it felt so good to be kissed like this.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away from the kiss and pulled her close.

'Please stay with me, angel?' he begged.

Hermione knew that he needed her, he was so weak and vulnerable right now and declining her support would be just plain cruel, so she swished her wand and transfigured her clothes into a modest pyjama and slid under the covers, where Draco enclosed her in his arms immediately.

Didn't they say that th best medicine is body warmth?

But that was her last problem to ponder about. The day had been eventful, too eventful for her taste. The taste of the forbidden, namely draco, was so much sweeter than the taste of the good and safe, Viktor.

Who was the better one?

b**So who's the better man for our dear girl? Our dear veela is going to get an unexpected helper! Who will it be? The ones who'll guess it will get a veela muse wish fulfilled! /b**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

**A/N. I started a new job that's why the veela was a bit delayed, but now I'm back on track! I hope you like it! **

If there was a heaven on earth, then holding his love close all night was it for Draco. The veela nerve induced sickness had immediately vanished once the mate was safely cradled next to him. He hated to be so volatile, but every second of being close to her made up for the moments of harming oneself.

She looked so beautiful to him, like his personal angel. Every time he looked at her, she seemed more beautiful to him. Every curve of her body was perfect and inviting him to devour her, to make sweet pure veela love to her.

He knew that once she was ready, it would be perfect, because she would know that he loved her more than his life and that he would never want another woman because she was the most perfect mate for him.

After the wedding, which should be the way she wanted it, they would live freely, doing whatever they wanted, portkeying from one estate to another. Then, one day when they both would be ready, they have children, not one but as many as they wanted, a whole Quidditch team full if they wanted to.

Krum was a substantial problem, as Draco knew that she was attracted to that bulky oaf. It was true that a veela's beauty was unmatched, but Draco still needed a week more to blossom into his true looks. Then he would be irresistible with his lithe and muscled physique… the books he had read had been adamant that a veela's looks usually mesmerized the mate so Draco hoped to stretch the time till he got his looks back and keep her away from Krum.

However, right now Draco had won. Hermione was in his bed, even if she was there out of compassion, things would change soon, but it was good that even now she had the trust to be close to him.

Hermione awoke in the early hours of morning, at first confused about her whereabouts, but she soon realised that she was safely cradled in Draco's arms.

She knew that it was an odd situation, that she shouldn't be so comfortable with him because he was her charge and not someone to get over-familiar with. But she just couldn't stop feeling so good around him.

The fact that he was regaining his good looks didn't help her at all. His face had lost the pointed features he had as an adolescent; his face now was morphing into a pale perfection. His high cheekbones and the perfect contour of his lips would be the features her favourite romance novel authors described. However, they could never capture the enticing way his blond hair was splayed over the pillow like a pale gold halo. The warmth and contour of his chest made her want to snuggle closer and breathe in his sweet scent. She liked the feel of his chest too, as she could feel the defined contours through the pyjamas' silk. In all, he was a very nice specimen of a man, she had to admit.

The problem was that she couldn't think of Draco as an attractive man. No matter how handsome or adorable he was, Draco needed her protection, not her leering over him and using his vulnerable state. The mind blowing kiss he had given her was just a result of his flu-riddled state, most likely he didn't even mean it, or maybe he had just confused her with a long gone lover. Men like Draco Malfoy didn't go for simple women like Hermione Granger.

Alas, she didn't have to be alone anymore. Viktor was back and sweeter than ever, and if she had read his signs right, he was very interested in pursuing her. And she would let him, as he would distract her from looking at Draco in an unprofessional way.

'You shouldn't be awake so early.'

Draco's husky voice startled her. 'I just couldn't sleep,' she replied, avoiding confessing the true reason for her sleeplessness.

'Do I make you uncomfortable?' he asked verily, afraid that she wanted to leave.

'No, I just wonder if it's even acceptable I'm here.'

'You help me a great deal. If it wasn't for you, I would be on the brink of insanity in prison and you're wondering whether it's acceptable that you're doing everything you can to help me?'

'I…' she was searching for words but they weren't coming.

'Let's just sleep and think tomorrow,' he said and pulled her closer, cradling her close to his chest. When she sighed and relaxed in his embrace, he drifted back to sleep, happy that his mate didn't leave him now.

When the bright sunlight of morning sneaked into the room through the heavy brocade curtains, Hermione gently disentangled herself from Draco's grasp and quietly left his room.

She was getting too cosy with him, and it just had to stop, she decided when stepping into the shower in her bathroom, lavishing herself in the delicious scents of the soaps she found there.

Hermione had never thought about how she would like to live, she was unlike the other girls who all had ran after rich men only for their money. True, she had agreed to take Draco into her custody in hopes to persuade him to donate to Hogwarts, but she hardly considered that greed, as it was more a plea in favour for their old school, and regardless of his wealth, Draco was a person, first and foremost. Sure, he hadn't been nice to her in school, but old grudges were the reason for this war, so if there was a chance to make a person happy, then she would do it.

Who would've imagined that Draco Malfoy could be tolerable, even more so, extremely adorable and… he just had some unique kind of tenderness about him, she couldn't explain it, but she felt mesmerized every time she looked at his angelic face…

Steeling herself, she decided that she was just being silly and decided to concentrate on furthering Draco's rehabilitation into normal life. on her way to the walk-in closet ashe noticed something laid out on the bed. Coming closer, she realised that it was the dress she had been looking at in the shop yesterday. The tags had been removed, but there was a little cream card with a handwritten 'wear me' on it.

Most likely it was Draco's handwriting, as she knew it from school vaguely only because he had a neat, almost caligraphically well-developed style in the prefect meeting register.

She knew that she should've gone to Draco and told him that she didn't need to be given expensive gifts to be favourable towards him. On the other hand, she might hurt his feelings when he just wanted to give her a present. The situation was simple actually; she could still try on the dress and ask Draco why he had gotten it for her.

As she might not have another opportunity to wear such an exquisite dress, she swept her hair up in a loose bun and applied some make up, something she rarely did when working in the damp walls of Azkaban where even most masterfully charmed make up would be a mess within minutes.

Waking up alone wasn't something Draco liked very much, but he was not upset as his veela senses were calm as the mate was just a few rooms away as he could still hear the water running in the shower in her room.

All was going good for making the mate like him. of course, she was perfect and he wasn't but their love would take care of that. He wanted to show her that he'd do anything for her and that she'd never want anyone else. He had the love, the material things weren't a problem.

He was already getting nervous about how long it took her to come down to breakfast. The veela was sick with worry, wondering whether something bad had happened to the mate and wishing to run and see to be completely sure.

Draco's Slytherin side wanted to send an elf to find out if she was alright or just doing girly morning rituals.

However, all coherent thought was gone from his mind when she stepped into the breakfast parlour. His Angel darling, love looked absolutely fantastic in the dress he had decided to get her, even when she had said that she didn't want it in the shop.

'You look gorgeous,' he said and realised that he hadn't yet wished her a good morning.

'Thank you and a good morning to you too, Draco,' she replied and decided not to start a discussion about the dress as she didn't want to soil their good mood.

'I knew it would look great on you,' Draco added once he had won over the veela's wish to go and embrace the mate and kiss her.

She smiled shyly and cast her eyes away as she wasn't used to compliments as Harry and Ron were usually forgetting that she was a woman and not just another bloke. Turning her gaze to the table she noticed that the elves had prepared a helping of many popular breakfast foods, like eggs, bacon, sausages, cereals… not having to cook was definitely a bonus as usually she neglected breakfast in favour of re-reading a file for work for the umpteenth time. Now, there were no files, but a bigger mission- Draco, who somehow managed to look dashing once again.

Hermione was thankful for the silence though, as she didn't know what to say now as she might appear either overly familiar or too formal.

The post owls' arrival was a good tension breaker, as she knew that Draco was intending to tell her something but somehow never managed to say a word.

A regal owl dropped a small, neatly packed parcel on Hermione's side whilst another owl delivered the Daily Prophet to Draco.

Ripping open the quality wrapping parchment, she extracted the letter first.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I could not think of anything but you yesterday. I know that we are both very busy people, but that should not stop us from seeing each other often, as there is nothing more I would like. _

_With this letter, I have included an All Access Pass to all my games, training and other team events and a Appointment Manager diary, which already has all my appointments for the coming year written in. The diary updates itself magically, so if you add in anything you like, for example a time when you want to meet me, I shall know that immediately through the auto-copy in my diary. _

_I have a training with my team tomorrow morning in the Chudley Cannons' pitch. After that we could go to lunch if you like? _

_All my love,_

_Viktor _

Hermione squealed in delight. She got an admirer, finally! And what a thoughtful one! She kissed the parchment of the letter and then extracted the pass and the diary.

'From who is the parcel?' Draco tried to ask casually, trying to persuade the veela curb the jealousy as most likely it was from Potter or Weasley or maybe a catalogue order.

'It's from Viktor… and he's so amazingly sweet! He sent me a diary which has all his appointments in and a pass for all his games! Isn't that great?'

'Yes, yes,' Draco answered, trying to walk past her without pushing her on top of the table and mating with her in a wild veela daze. She deserved a gentle, romantic mating, not a creature's needs fulfilled roughly. It still didn't stop him from hating Krum.

'I must go and have a look at the company reports. Malfoy Enterprises have been neglected far too long.' He excited the breakfast parlour to think and calm down, as showing obvious dislike towards Krum might lessen his own chances. He needed a bit of finesse in charming her and maybe a bit of help, too.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, he penned a note to the only person he knew who would help him.

_Severus, _

_I usually am not one to ask for help, but it seems that my mate is slipping out of my reach due to the idiot Krum. If you have any suggestions what I could do, please let me know. I don't want to subject her to a forced mating. _

_Draco_

A few minutes after he had sent of the message he received a curt reply saying that his godfather already had a valid plan and that he would be there as soon as he finishes brewing an important potion. That was just about good enough for Draco. He had put a house elf on watch to make sure that he would be informed as soon as a visitor arrives.

'Sir, yours visitor has arrived!' the house elf reported and winked out right after

Draco run to the entry hall to greet his godfather personally and start plotting the seduction of Hermione Granger straight away. He opened the door and froze on the spot, as he hadn't expected to see Walden Macnair on his doorstep.

'What do you want, Macnair?' Draco demanded, jabbing his wand into the visitor's neck. 'You better have a good explanation, or I will curse first and ask questions later.' .

**How do you think this confrontation will end? The veela loves reviews and suggestions/wishes! gives cookies **

'


	10. Chapter 10

'Mistress, the Master is having a duel in the entrance hall!' a nervous house elf's squeal made Hermione drop a huge blot of ink on the letter she was writing to Viktor and run from the room to the entrance hall.

'Hermione, get back to safety!' Draco commanded, still holding his wand at Macnair's throat.

'Draco, put the wand down.'

'I won't, he's dangerous, and he's a Death Eater!'

Knowing that Draco was more likely to hex first and ask later, Hermione disarmed Draco with a nonverbal spell.

'Walden is not dangerous; he is one of the people I rehabilitated from Azkaban.' Hermione said in a calm voice, trying to predict Draco's further reactions.

'I guess I shall go to the drawing room and wait for you, Hermione,' Walden spoke up, walking past Draco and Hermione.

As soon as Macnair disappeared, Draco run to her and enveloped Hermione in a hug.

'All I wanted was to protect you. Please don't be angry with me,' he murmured nuzzling her neck.

'Don't worry about it. Nothing bad happened.' Hermione reassured the trembling man in her arms, hugging him tighter. 'And I wasn't mad at you.'

'Promise?' Draco asked looking at her with the most heat melting puppy-eyes look.

'Yes, why should I be mad at you? There's no reason… I know you don't like Macnair very much and it's ok, you don't have to talk to him.'

'But what if he hurts you?' Draco asked, still holding her close. His veela self had been so upset in the face of danger. If he hadn't controlled it, Macnair would be now lying on the floor in a bloody heap. He knew that his mate wouldn't approve such violent behaviour, so he had to behave but it was so difficult to curb his creature instincts. He had pledged to himself that for her sake, he would remain more human than creature, as he wanted her to love him for what he was as a person and not just take pity in him as he was a veela.

'He won't but if you're still concerned, I have undergone intensive fight training so there's really nothing to worry about,' she explained and untangled herself from the hug. Once again there was that odd, tingly feeling when she was close to Draco.

Most likely, it was due to the fact that both of them were magical people so their magical signatures brushed, and that caused a little bit of static as they were so close. Everything had a logical explanation.

'Okay, I guess I'll go and look through the accounting reports for the companies, but if you need me, just let an elf know and I'll be there in a second.'

It hurt Draco that she had broken the embrace, but he had to cope with it. The veela could want to hold the mate all day long and coo words of love to her, but he knew that his wonderful angel wasn't yet ready for that. Scaring her away would break his heart.

'And if you need me, just send a message, alright? I'll go and see what Walden wants…' she left the stairs

Maybe it was good that she had someone else to talk to today, as otherwise her thoughts were filled with Draco's image.

'I'm sorry I caused such ruckus with my arrival, ' Macnair said apologetically.

'It would've been better if you had owled before arriving, as Draco is still very cautious as he's been let on parole just a few days ago.'

'The little Malfoy always struck me as the emotional kind, but what can I say, I'm a Hufflepuff at soul.'

Hermione laughed at the comment. Macnair's rehabilitation was surprising. It turned out that his mother, Irmegarde had been feeding him a potion which acted like liquid Imperio ever since he was twelve, as Walden had shown too many meek tendencies in his younger years. It was that under the potion he committed to Voldemort, as his mother was too cowardly to join herself, so she worked her dark deals through her son.

Without the influence of the mind-altering substance, Walden Macnair, was gentle like a puppy despite his tall and imposing build. During the many counselling sessions with Hermione had revealed how he had felt before the potion and how under the influence of the substance he acted like a thoughtless Inferi.

'So how's work going?' Hermione asked, taking a sip from the tea she had ordered from the house elf.

'I know I'm starting at the lowest position in the department, but it's still good. My daily tasks are such as de-gnoming and clearing pixie infestations, but it is a start and so much better than Azkaban.'

'I'm sure that you soon will be promoted if you continue to work well'

'I cannot thank you enough, Hermione, without you I'd be rotting in Azkaban. I have been looking around for cats similar to the familiar you had, but so far I haven't found one, but as soon as I'll find one you'll have it.'

'Aw, you don't need to do it for me. I know I miss Crooks, but…'

'It's the least I can do to express my gratitude.'

All the time during Hermione's and Macnair's conversation, Draco was watching and listening to them through the one way mirror which was located over the drawing room's fireplace.

He wished that Hermione would pay so much attention to him, and not some of her ex-convicts. Gods, he was so jealous of anyone who would get his mates attention. Yes, it was all due to the veela's hormones as he needed to feel her close and convince her to mate with him, but being in her proximity helped to fight the veela madness. If only she'd realise that they were destined for each other…

Maybe he would be able to show her that he was worthy of her attentions with the help of Severus. But where the hell was Severus?

Just as Draco was considering flooing Severus to check the time of his impending visit, the drawing room's door was opened and Severus Snape strode in confidently. Macnair visibly blanched at the sight of his former death eater colleague.

'Snape? What you're doing here?' Macnair asked, controlling his voice so the stammering would be disguised.

'I have come to visit Draco and Miss Granger, I believe they had been expecting me already,' Snape said in a tone which didn't allow any further comments.

'I shall be going, then. I will owl you, Hermione,' Macnair excused himself and retreated from the drawing room. He had never liked Snape, so he was avoiding spending any extra second in the company of the dour man.

'I excuse myself for the late arrival, but the potion I was brewing had a complication so I had to stay longer,' Snape explained casually, trying to asses the young woman's thoughts by observing her reactions.

'It's not a problem, sir. It will be good for Draco to talk to someone he trusts.'

'I'm here to talk to you both, actually,' Severus replied, taking a seat in the chair previously occupied by Macnair.

'Sorry that I didn't greet you at the door, Godfather,' Draco apologised as he entered the room and decided to sit on the settee next to Hermione.

Of course, Draco trusted Severus, but… Severus was still a man and thus, could eventually take a liking to his mate. After all, Draco knew that his mate was exquisite. Smart and pretty. Maybe she just hadn't realised yet just how gorgeous she was, but that wouldn't stop some one else from noticing her.

To calm down his jealous veela, he put an arm around her shoulders cautiously, wondering whether she'd allow such a possessive gesture from him. When she didn't reprimand him or shrug his arm away, Draco's veela side was in seventh heaven again.

'I'm not here to waste time or exchange pointless pleasantries,' Snape said sternly, 'I've become bored of running my own lab so I have decided to try something new and take on an apprentice, however the world is filled with dunderheads…'

'Do you have any candidates, Professor?' Hermione asked excitedly. No matter his shortcomings, Severus Snape was one of the most acclaimed Potions Masters in Europe and thus far he hadn't taken any apprentices, so the one who got the exclusive position would certainly get to know a vast amount of knowledge.

'In fact, I do. I have decided on two people as both show a lot of talent,' Snape declared dramatically.

'And who is it?' Draco asked, playing along with Snape's Slytherin tactic. Of course, the Apprentice thing was slap-bang obvious, but the covert reasoning behind it was just brilliant. The apprenticeship would make Hermione spend a lot of time at the lab and thus she'd have less time to schmooze with the oaf Krum.

'It's you, Draco and Miss Granger, if you're both willing, that is?'

'I would be delighted to be your apprentice, sir!' Hermione exclaimed, not expecting to receive such an offer.

'And what about you, Draco?'

'I would be just as delighted as Hermione to accept your offer, Severus,' Draco replied lazily.

'Wonderfu. Let's not waste time then. Have you looked at the Manor's potion's lab yet, Draco?' Severus knew that his plan would benefit Draco's attempts at wooing his mate. It seemed that the Granger girl was right for Draco not only on the baser creature level. She was smart, pretty and was always striving for the best in everything. She was just what Draco needed to become the wizard he could be. However, Severus was not attracted to her in that way, it wasn't because he fearted the veela's rage. No, Severus Snape was in a relationship with acertain green-eyed young man, not that he would divulge that information voluntarily,but if Draco ever got hostile towards him, it certainly would help.

'No, I haven't but I think we all should go and have a look at the state the laboratory wing is in.'

With that they all went to the lab, Hermione's twittering filling the hallways as they moved to the wing. Draco was very happy now, as she was happy as well, it filled his heart with joy he had not known before.

The potion Severus had them brew was an advanced invigorating one, but Draco and Hermione worked very well as a pair so there were no problems and Severus was truly surprised by the good result they both were showing.

'I guess I'll go and have a shower now, I feel a bit hot after all the brewing, ' Hermione said as they had finished tidying up the lab after their session.

'Would you like to go for a swim? There's an indoor and outdoor pool here so have your pick?' Draco offered, hopeful that she'd like to spend some more time with him.

'I'd like a swim in the outdoor pool then… it seems like a rather hot day outside. Can you pick me up in my room after about fifteen minutes?' Hermione asked, happy that Draco's socialising skills were improving. It was nice to be around the 'new' Draco.

He smiled in response to her and tried to hide his giddiness. His mate wanted to spend time with him! Willingly at that! Things were really looking up for courting her.

Draco was still self conscious when he inspected himself in the floor-length mirror. His body had not yet recovered fully, he was still pale and skinny. Well, at least his hip bones weren't jutting out, he consoled himself. And his hair looked better too, not to mention his face did look a bit healthier as before.

His heart almost stopped when he saw her in the black bikini she was wearing. She was just perfect, he wanted to kiss her, touch her peachy skin, make love to her… but he couldn't do that now, so gathering his bravery, he led her to the pool area.

With every new spot she discovered in the Manor, Hermione was more and more in love with the spacious walls of his ancestral home. The outdoor pool was set in a shady garden area, the pool's azure water glittering like a gem in the rays of the rarely hot British sun.

She had studied Draco's form stealthily. Yes, he was a tad skinny, but he would soon get back to his stronger form, which surely would be gorgeous.

'Maybe you should apply a bit of sun block?' Draco's question took her out of her contemplation and she took the bottle he offered her.

The sun block was something like a gooey oil and she seemed to create more of a mess with it then actually apply it.

'May I apply it for you?' Draco asked, letting his veela do what it wanted for once.

'Yes please,' Hermione answered, lying back on the lounge chair on her stomach to allow Draco access to her back.

'This is a kind I've been always using. Its consistence is a bit tricky, but once you get the trick, it works wonderful, 'he explained whilst slowly gliding his hands over her back, massaging in the oily substance. Yes, this was veela heaven here.

'You're really good with your hands,' Hermione hummed appreciatively, as his massage skills were really amazing.

'Thank you,' Draco blushed and shut up to keep himself from blurting something stupid.

His self-control had remained perfectly gentlemanly all the time when they were at the pool. They were talking and laughing and it seemed that she was becoming more and more at ease with him. And her lingering gaze on his body sparked hope that she wasn't totally abhorred by his looks. Maybe in near future they would do more than just laugh and talk…maybe he would be allowed to untie that knot of the halter of her top and bare her gorgeous forms… both of them entwined in a primal dance of passion…

Having her so close yet out of reach was sweet torture. On the one hand, hwe wanted to spend time with her and get to know her as a personality, but his veela urges were demanding he take what he deserved and longed for.

That was the reason why he had been standing in her bedroom and watching her sleep for hours. She was so beautiful when sleeping, a true angel from above, and he could no longer keep himself away from her.

Maybe, she wouldn't be angry about what he was going to do now, he thought as he took the final step to get close to her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Squuee! I've got a new chapter for you all! The surprises never end in this story, I guess... but I hope you still like it. **

Draco's heart was racing like a herd of wild Hippogriffs

Draco's heart was racing like a herd of wild Hippogriffs. The veela in him was getting out of the bonds of control now; his body was trembling with the need to make love to the gorgeous mate.

Draco knew that his veela side was very physical in expressing love. It needed hugs, kisses and eventually sex to be happy. And paramount for a veela's happiness was being mated for eternity.

And that was what the veela was forcing Draco to do. He heard the soft hum of veela magic in the air. It would help him seduce her in an instant; she would succumb to his affections immediately. Just one kiss and his magic would do its work…

It wasn't what his human side would've done, but the veela needed the love so much. The fact that the mate was an innocent spurned the veela on even more. No one else will ever have her. The first time for her would be still painless, as the veela would take the pain from her.

He leaned over her, running his fingers over her soft skin. Every moment of touching her felt like heaven. Draco was about to kiss her, his lips just a few inches away from hers, when she awoke.

'Draco, what is it?' she asked, true concern showing in her chocolate eyes.

'I..' Draco couldn't say anything. He was so ashamed of what he had allowed his creature part to do. She didn't deserve to have her innocence taken only because he was a desperate and needy creature. His Angel deserved a romantic and loving mating when she knew what was going on, not a tumble in the sheets when she was doused by veela magic.

Sure many veelas had done it that way, but not all endings had been happy. Draco didn't want to keep his mate under his veela magic forever. It seemed wrong to use his creature powers for his gain. Yes, that was so un-Slytherin, but then… She had done a lot for him, and he wanted her to come to him knowing that he was her safe haven.

In the weak light from the fireplace in the room Hermione couldn't completely distinguish all the emotions showing in Draco's eyes, but he was definitely upset and she wanted to soothe him. The poor man had gone through so much and he had shown her that he could be actually nice to her without much effort.

'You couldn't sleep, I guess?' she asked, sitting up in the bed.

'Yes, but I didn't want to make myself a nuisance,' he managed to choke out, guilt now washing over him for letting himself be a lust ridden animal even for a moment.

'You know that I'm here to help you, so if you need me, don't worry to wake me.'

If only she knew what he was about to do…what he would've done if she hadn't awakened. She would think that he's a predator and a leech, and send him back to Azkaban as an incurable criminal. Draco shuddered at the thought, but it was true. He didn't deserve her even for a moment.

'Come under the covers until you decide what you want to do,' her soothing voice lured him and he followed her order, climbing into her bed and sliding under the covers, his trembling arms wishing to hold her close.

Hermione had always been the one to stand up for those in need. Draco was no different from a house elf, she guessed, in the way that he needed her. She was right there, so why not do everything to make him calm and comfortable?

'Now, now, everything's going to be fine,' she said as she pulled the trembling man closer.

'I'm so bad, you'll hate me,' he sobbed, snuggling into her embrace. The veela in him was defeated and ashamed. How could the mate still be so caring after all that had almost happened?

'I don't hate you, and you're not bad. What did I tell you about dwelling on the past?' she asked seriously.

'That all that matters is what I do now?' he offered.

'Exactly, so relax and sleep. You need to regain your strength.'

She heard him murmur something incoherent, but soon he was asleep. Hermione was happy that all her friends had found the right person to be with. Ginny had found a soul mate in Oliver Wood, Ron finally had domestic bliss with Lavender, and even Harry had found someone, even though he hadn't told anyone who that someone is, a name was unimportant as Harry's happiness was obvious.

Only she had remained single for now, as her job was more important. Helping people like Walden and Draco to rest their lives was more meaningful than finding a beau. Maybe she would soon have a beau, most likely in the person of Viktor Krum. The pleasant thought drifted her off to sleep easily.

If there was a word to describe complete happiness, Draco didn't know it. His gorgeous love was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Such a gorgeous and pure Angel. She had been so loving and innocent by allowing him into her bed, not knowing what thoughts could've been on his mind. He still had trouble to curb the veela's wish to mate, but he tried his best.

He would show her that he was worthy to be with her. Maybe they didn't have a good past, but the future would be bright. Together, they could achieve anything they wanted. She would never know hurt or betrayal from him, only the deepest and purest love.

'What time is it?' Hermione asked, squinting from the bright sunlight coming from the window.

'It's just a few minutes over ten in the morning,' Draco told her, wondering why she was asking the time.

'Shit, I got to be at Viktor's training at eleven.'

Hermione got out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. She had told Vikto that she would attend the training session and then go for a late lunch with him, and she was going to keep her word. Draco wasn't a baby, she assured herself. He could very well fend for himself for a few hours.

Quidditch had never been her passion, but she understood the game and valued talent and skill of a player. Viktor, unlike Harry and Ron, didn't talk about the game non stop. It was amazing to watch Viktor fly. He had such grace and precision about his every move, it almost looked like an intricate dance.

'Come to the team's changing room when the training's finished,' Viktor told her as he flew by her and stopped for a second, just to dive in a dangerous twist to catch the Snitch once again.

There was jubilant hollering and applause coming from the stands below her, as a limited amount of the team's fans was allowed to watch the practices. Hermione was standing alone in the VIP box, wondering why such a famous and accomplished man would even look twice at her.

Pushing all negative thoughts aside, Hermione strode into the private area, flashing her pass to security wizards who were still trying to get the bunch of eager fans out of the pitch.

She had waited about fifteen minutes before going into the changing room, as unlike many other young witches, she wasn't dying to step into a roomful of naked Quidditch players.

'Look at what a pretty thing has gotten lost here,' she heard someone say as she stepped into the changing room.

She was immediately accosted by two of Viktor's team mates.

'And just who are you looking for?' the taller, bulkier one asked first.

'I'm here for Viktor,' she answered, wondering what was the polite way to get away from two shirtless sportsmen.

'Why do you need him,' the one with a lithe build and a leery smile objected, 'a Chaser is more flexible for the good fun.'

'But a Beater has more stamina, my dear', the second added.

'Maybe you want us both, eh? Remember- save a broom, ride a Quidditch player!'

Hermione was baffled, maybe it had been a bad idea to come and see Viktor. His team mates were looking at her with such lusty eyes; it almost felt like they were mentally undressing her on the spot.

'That was enough, Pavlov, Livingston,' Viktor barked as he crossed the room and embraced Hermione. 'Get your lusty eyes of my woman.'

'But aren't we supposed to share everything as a team?' both misfits asked in unison.

Viktor glared at them dangerously, and they knew that even though they came close to him in physical strength, they both couldn't top his skill with a wand. However, it had been worth to give a try and see if they could get a chance with that Granger girl, who was not known to dally with many love interests.

'Did I come at a bad time?' Hermione asked, snuggling into Viktor's chest. She rather liked his muscled build, the ideally sculpted abs and the sure embrace of his strong arms. And she didn't mind at all that he was shirtless.

'Not at all, those two are crude idiots, I apologize for their behaviour.' Viktor's words seemed so sincere and heart-warming that she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly.

Hoots and wolf whistles filled the air, but she was not listening to that. She was on the way of getting kissed properly for the first time in her adult life. This wasn't the innocent peck they had shared long ago at Yule. This was all grown up and passionate, just like the bodice-ripper novels described it.

'Let me get my shirt and then we can go for lunch, yes?' Viktor asked as he trailed kisses over her neck.

'Yes,' she breathed, absolutely taken by the impact of his presence.

Viktor smiled as he saw the pretty flushed face of his intended. It was easy to seduce her, he thought, but it was all the better for him. She was the perfect mate. A few years younger than him, but not too much, intelligent and already famous.

And he was intrigued by her seeming inexperience when she kissed him. It was almost like she was stepping on unknown ground. That even more made him wonder whether she had had many lovers before or maybe none. If he would be her first… yes, that would make her a very special prize indeed.

Then she would be extra dedicated as well, he thought. The perfect wife to suit his aspirations. It wasn't like he was going to play Quidditch forever. Maybe he had another decade or two in playing the sport, but he didn't want to quit then and be forgotten. There were so many things he could do later, like run for a post in the Senate of the European Wizard Union. Most people thought of him as an oaf only capable to fly a broom. Ha, he'd show them. With the help of the little witch, who was currently attracting leery glances from his team mates. Hermione was looking nothing like your average Quidditch groupie, with her sensible skirt and chunky cardigan, then again, Viktor knew he needed her, not a bimbo with magically enhanced appearances.

Things were going perfect, in Hermione's opinion. Viktor was just what she needed to get rid of the stupid thoughts she was getting about Malfoy. True, Draco was prettier, if that word could be applied to describe a man's looks, but Viktor was all masculine. Not pretty boy baby-faced, like Draco, but with a sharp cut features, which not everyone would find definitely handsome, but his face had a lot of character.

And Viktor wasn't that bad of a wizard, after all, a Triwizard Champion is never an idiot. That perfectly solved her equation that if the woman was the fragile, emotional part of the relationship, than the man was the strong, athletic part. Jin and jan.

'Are you ready to go?'

She nodded and let Viktor wrap his arm around her, to Apparate them to wherever he wanted to for lunch. They landed in a spacious entry hall.

'I thought that maybe it would be a possibility to have lunch at my house so we have a little bit of privacy. But if you don't like it, we can go where you want.'

'No, it's absolutely fine with me.' She trusted Viktor and she completely understood his wish for privacy. Being best friend of the Boy Saviour had taught her to value every bit of privacy, as reporters like Skeeter were always after a new sensation.

'I have not redecorated the place since I bought it,' Viktor explained, leading her up the stairs, 'maybe you will help me? It is not a big house, only eight bedrooms, but I thought that it'll be good enough for a while.'

Hermione had heard a lot about the mansions of Wizarding Kensington, but never been to one, as Harry loved Godric's Hollow and she herself wasn't much of a schmoozer. What need for redecoration was Viktor talking about? The house was far from a shabby shack, the marble staircase and Persian rugs just as exquisite as the ones at Malfoy Manor. What was Draco doing right now?

Why was she thinking about Malfoy? She had someone else to concentrate on this moment.

'I have hired one elf for housekeeping. I did remember what you thought of elf rights, so I especially sought out a creature which wanted to be hired, not bound to a master.'

'Wow, you really remember that?' she asked, amazed how he had remembered such a detail.

'Of course, I remember everything about you, Hermione. You're the only witch that has ensnared me with just being herself.'

Hermione blushed and drove her gaze to the salad the aforementioned elf had just served.

'I do not know whether I made it clear or not before, but I would love it if you would agree to be my girlfriend,' he said and looked into her eyes intently.

'You mean…' she was too humble to hope that he meant what she hoped he would.

'As my intended witch,' he said softly.

'Yes, I would love to,' she murmured, blushing even more.

Time was flying as she was chatting with Viktor. He was so charming and caring, interested in what she had to say. Hermione knew that she had just caught one of the most sought after wizards as her boyfriend. That was an achievement for a bookworm like her.

Humming the melody of an old pop song, she finally made her way through the hallways of Malfoy manor to find Draco and see how he's been spending the day alone. She felt mildly guilty that she had left him alone, but her personal life was important too. It wasn't that agreeing to take custody of him she had agreed to be his personal bay sitter twenty four seven.

Finally she saw a light under the door of the room Draco had made his study. She knocked, but there was no answer, so she opened the door and stepped in.

Draco was sitting at the desk, his head bent over a large accounting sheet. It seemed that he hadn't noticed her yet.

'Draco, I'm back,' she said but it still seemed that he didn't take notice of her. She took a deep breath and let her gaze drift around the room, waiting for him to come around from his silence.

She shrieked when she saw an orange ball of something jump in her direction. What the hell was THAT thing?

**A/N Hmm..what could that thing be? Veela loves reviews, remember. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

So loveys, here's some veela love for you

**So loveys, here's some veela love for you. Warning! There's a little bit of lime flavour in the end! **

Draco was in despair all day long, since she left to meet that idiot. Sure, he couldn't forbid her to see her friends, but then again, he'd give her all the time she'd want with Weasley or Potter, as those though stupid, were harmless. They weren't after his mate. Krum had definitely set his greedy little eyes on Draco's Angel, and the veela wanted to go and beat the contender into a shivering bloody pulp.

Draco didn't like this trait of his veela part, but he understood why it was like this. He felt an ache in his heart every minute she was away, and at some moments, the veela's suggestion that giving Krum just a tiny beating would be so good felt intriguing.

Draco knew that he was an emotional wreck, all due to the fact that he had decided to be noble for once in his life. He didn't want to force her into the reality that she was his veela mate and that her decline to be with him would mean his soon death.

That would be the easy route, making her face the facts and pull on her pity string. But then she would be with him just because she had a duty to save the veela. Draco wanted her to love him as a man, not the creature.

Unlike Krum, Draco's love would be pure and without any self-gain motives. He wanted her to love him back, that was all…

Suppressing the veela's various suggestions of possibilities of giving lots of bodily harm to Viktor Krum, Draco had buried himself in looking through reports from the several companies he now owned.

For a moment he had thought to seek advice from Severus, but even though Severus had a golden heart underneath the dark scowl, Draco was sure he had no idea what to do about relationships.

Going through the lists of his international holdings and companies finally gave him a brilliant idea of how to charm the mate without violence. To his surprise, it had turned out that he owned a large chain of pet stores throughout France he hadn't known about previously.

A bright idea struck him and he Flooed the chain's managing director and asked him to find an orange half-kneazle cat with green eyes. It had taken only a few hours till a little kneazle kitten was portkeyed to his study.

And the kitten was the orange ball jumping at Hermione now. Draco's Seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught the kitten just before Hermione unsheathed her wand.

For a moment, Hermione stood still, looking at Draco and trying to figure out what the furry thing he held in his arms was. Her gaze drifted from the orange ball to Draco's face. He looked like a fallen angel with his impish grin and tousled hair. Even more gorgeous than all the hunks in the woman's magazines her mother kept on forwarding to her so she could stay up to date with what's going on in the Muggle world.

It was illogical to admire Draco's beauty when she already had a boyfriend. Sure, Viktor was nowhere close to Draco's almost fairy-like radiance, but what did it matter to her? Draco was her charge, she had to take care of him and not leer at him. She had Viktor for the exploration of the intimate aspects between a man and a woman.

Just for a break of a second Draco thought that Hermione had been looking at him in a different way. Not the way a guardian checks if their charge is alright. Her gaze had been different, like she was eyeing him like an attractive man. Draco wished he had looked better for that. The pale blue shirt and slacks were not really making him look suave, they were just casual. Was casual enough to impress the mate? The veela in him was nervous again and wanted to and change into some more impressive outfit. The veela didn't want to miss any chance to impress the mate after all.

The kitten in Draco's arms wiggled and tried to escape. 'Meow!' the kitten protested when all escape plans had been rendered futile.

'Who is that?' Hermione asked as she was the first one to take notice of the fur ball.

'It's… a cat, actually a half-kneazle.' Draco mumbled and blushed. All the speeches he had thought of giving about the cat and how much work it was to obtain that specimen were lost to him. He was still very confident around other people, like the his French Employees, but when it came to his mate, his confidence was lost to a mush of veela insecurity. Once they are mated, however, he could be sure of what she thinks of him and be less nervous.

'Powr!' the kitten raised its voice again, as it couldn't understand why the two humans were just standing there and staring at each other.

'Can I hold the kitten for a moment?' Hermione asked, absolutely mesmerized by the little kitten. It looked so much like her late beloved Crookshanks that it made her heart ache.

Draco handed her the kitten and Hermione reveled in the feel of the fluffy fur and the content purring.

'What's his name?' she asked Draco, her eyes never leaving the orange fluff ball.

'Actually, it's a girl-kitten. She doesn't have a chosen name yet, but at the pet store they called her Venus Furball.'

'Venus Furball? What a silly name!' Hermione giggled as the kitten licked her hand with her velvet sandpaper tongue.

'And she is yours. You can name her whatever you like,' Draco added, making sure that she knew whose cat it was.

'Mine? Are you sure?' Hermione asked, surprised that he would give her such a gem of a cat.

'Yes, I got her especially for you.'

'Oh, Draco, that's so sweet of you!' Hermione stepped forward and pressed a friendly kiss on his cheek. 'I always kept on looking for that kind of cat, but none of the stores ever had one like her.'

'I got her from my pet store chain in France. I guess I was just lucky…' Draco said and blushed. Once again the veela's insecurity was taking over. 'The elves said something about setting up a cat room. Would you like to take a look at what they've done?'

'Of course!' she cradled the kitten in her arms and followed Draco to the mysterious cat room.

The room itself was cat paradise. A mountain of all kinds of cat toys was set out in one corner, silver bowls with the Malfoy crest emblazoned on them awaited the hungry kitten on a pedestal, one bowl with water, another with milk and the third with some kind of creamy food. The most amazing cat climbing tree system was installed, with a net and slide leading to an opulent four poster single bed, littered in plush pillows.

The kitten managed to wriggle out of Hermione's grasp and run to explore the playground. Hermione watched the kitten in amazement, too overwhelmed for words.

'Do you like it? If there's something you don't like, I will make them replace it with something else,' Draco offered, hoping that she liked some things in the room though.

'Do you realise how much this cost?' Hermione gasped as she walked around the spacious room, looking at all the things a cat lover wanted to get for their pet but never could afford.

'I have no idea. I just wanted to give you a pet complete with everything it might need.'

'A tin of mashed tuna and an old pillow for the cat to sleep on would've been enough.'

'So you don't like this?' Draco asked his voice sadder. He had hoped she'd be charmed by the kitten and the toys for it.

'Of course, I love it, you prat!' she giggled and pushed him to the cat bed. Her action had taken him by surprise, but somehow he had managed to grab her with him during his fall and they both tumbled onto the overly fluffy and bouncy bed.

'So you're not annoyed at me for this?' he asked, just to be sure.

'Of course, I'm not annoyed. But you didn't need to spend an obscene amount of money on a cat.'

The veela felt like in heaven. Without realising it, Hermione was straddling him. He liked the way her weight felt on top of him, how her gorgeous unruly hair caressed his cheek. If only her prefect lips would descend to his for a kiss. A veela could dream, right?

'Hermione, money is not what matters to me. All I care for is that you're happy here.'

'Oh, Draco, That's so sweet of you.'

He smiled back at her, wishing that he was the only man she'd be interested in. Right now it seemed to be true, at least for that tiny moment. His breathing hitched because she looking at him with such intensity. There was that appraising look again, as if she was considering kissing him.

Just as the moment had started it ended as the vivacious kitten crashed into their side. Hermione got off of Draco What they had done just yet was like from a romance novel she had read, but the heroes in the book had began to kiss and…

Taking the kitten in her lap Hermione was glad that she had a good reason not to look at Draco.

The veela wanted to pull her back to the position they had landed and preferably kiss. Slowly, tenderly…

But he had felt her discomfort and that's why he let her go and busy herself with the kitten. He liked to watch her pamper the little fur ball, and it assured him that she would make a brilliant mother for their children one day.

All the time whilst she was grooming the cat she felt Draco's gaze linger on her, so she concentrated on the lavish accessories the cat had. The brush easily glided through the kitten's fur, maybe the extra-fluff powder was a little too much, but at least she didn't use the cat perfume she found on the dresser next to the bed.

But Hermione couldn't resist the diamante collar she found on the dresser next to the brushes. It was so nice to have a cat again, especially one so much like her late beloved feline.

Little Venus purred appreciatively and licked her hand, then got up from Hermione's lap and strolled over to the cat food pedestal.

'Would you like to get something to eat as well?' Draco asked, catching her unawares. He was so close, his breath ghosting over her neck was sending tingles down her spine. Maybe she was just catching a cold, Hermione though, as she rarely felt shivers from someone's presence.

'Don't worry about the kitten, a young elf is set to watch her and make sure she's safe. If she wants to find you she'll be guided to you, don't worry.'

'I guess dinner would be good then,' Hermione answered, feeling a little light headed. Maybe it was the strain of the day which had finally manifested itself.

'The elves said they've set out dinner in the garden next to the pond. They thought that the evening's too nice to be sitting inside.' Draco received a little missive from the elves asking him whether he'd liked a special dinner setting, so he had scribbled back a note saying that he wished it to be as romantic as possible. It wasn't that he was working behind her back; he just wanted to get a chance with her.

'I wouldn't want to disappoint the elves,' Hermione said and stood up to escape the heat coming from Draco's body. Hermione hadn't felt like this when she had been with Viktor, so it wasn't the problem of closeness to Draco, she reasoned.

However, she didn't shake off Draco's hand when he took hers, as she didn't want to hurt his feelings. After all, she was there to help him and rejecting his innocent touch would be just plain cruel to his fragile emotional state.

Draco was happy that his beloved mate wanted to spend time in his company. Sure, holding her hand for the short walk to the estate's picturesque pond was not enough for the veela to be satisfied but it was more than nothing. The veela wanted more, though, and Draco felt the mild hum of veela magic in the air. It was just enough to make her relax.

Hermione started to feel at ease again. The dinner was set out perfectly on elevated trays and the seating area was set out on the lawn, on a cushioning charm enhanced blanket. They ate in silence, enjoying the wide selection of grilled meats and vegetables.

Hermione was quiet because she didn't know what to talk about. Her day with Viktor had been fantastic, but did Draco really need to know that she had now a boyfriend?

Draco, on the other hand, was silent because he had to keep the veela at bay. The veela wanted to tell her that she is his mate and that they should make love and live happily ever after. He was too chicken to her that now. it wasn't the right time now, he hadn't yet charmed her enough to love him.

Watching her eat the dessert was truly excruciating. The way her lips closed around the little pieces of chocolate dipped fruit made the veela want to pull her close and kiss her sweet mouth and then make even sweeter love to her.

As he couldn't yet do that, he just watched her covertly, enjoying even their quiet time together, as she was there with him and not with idiot Krum.

Draco was so lost in thought that when he looked at her once again, he saw that she was fast asleep. Her chest rose and fell in slow motions, and she looked so cute to him. Not wasting any time, Draco scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the house. Even though it was a warm night it would do no good for her to catch a cold.

The veela was rather happy about this task. Being close to the mate like this, protecting her from the cold was perfect in the veela's love obsessed mind. Draco didn't feel his mate's weight at all; it was like carrying a feather. His heart beat faster when Hermione snuggled closer into his chest and sighed sleepily.

It didn't take Draco long to decide to take her to his bed. He rushed to change into his pyjamas, this time discarding the pyjama top. He wanted to feel her close to his heart, without the barrier of the fabric. Veelas were very touchy feely and Draco didn't mind that aspect of his new self. It was nice to feel her every touch amplified to jolts of electrifying pleasure.

The pyjama Draco had changed her into was more to his liking than the ones she usually wore to bed. The little strappy tank top and hot pants left little to his imagination, the pink hearts print only adding to her alluring innocence. Slipping under the covers next to her, Draco wrapped his arms around her and fell into blissful sleep within seconds.

Hermione woke slowly; it was too nice to jump out of bed straight away. Her head was resting on a nicely defined chest, and even though she knew that she was resting against Draco it didn't feel wrong somehow, because their relationship was special.

She wiggled a little to get more comfortable, but something hard was poking her thigh. Maybe the poor boy had forgotten his wand in his pocket after changing her into the pyjama. Hermione wanted Draco to sleep comfortable, so she reached down and started searching for the wand, intending to put it on the dresser…

Her hand travelled lower, over his thighs till she reached the bulge. Her fingers moved over the silk of his pyjama bottoms till she reached the hardness. It was definitely hotter and thicker then a wand…

Draco moaned audibly, and suddenly the realization hit Hermione like a Bludger. Gods, she had been touching him… or better yet, molesting him when he trusted her.

She scurried off the bed and run to the door. She heard him call after her, but she didn't look back as she was just too embarrassed.

**So what should our star-crossed lovers do next? Veela loves reviews, remember? **


	13. Chapter 13

**So lovies, next chapter… this is more feelings than smooches. Also, Draco finds a surprising ally and Viktor's true plan has been set to work… **

'Hermione, wait!' Draco cried out when the witch was already at the door. He wished that he had reacted to her touch differently. Maybe letting her do what she wanted had not been right in that particular moment. The veela was telling him that he should've pulled her over so he'd be on top of her and then kiss her. He had needed to show her that he was interested in her. Now, of course it was too late for that.

Draco run to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge as it was apparent it had been warded already. He summoned his wand and tried several charms on the door, but it was warded so specifically that the ward could only undone by the caster.

Of course, Draco could've invoked the Manor's ancient rite where the Lord of the manor could undo any magic cast on the estate, but what would he say once he got to her?

It was too difficult for him. The veela's feelings were in total disarray. The morning had started so perfectly, the mate cuddled in his arms like she was supposed to be and then the shy touch of her fingers on his heated flesh was just a dream come true.

The veela needed to be close to the mate, emotionally and physically. Deeper intimacy was needed too, but that should only happen when the mate was ready, in Draco's opinion. She was still innocent, so of course she must've been frightened by her discovery of his arousal. Most likely she hadn't done more with a man than what she had done this morning.

That made the veela calm down. The mate needed some time to calm down, so breaking down her wards and running into her rooms would ruin the trust they had established between them. Just to keep himself calm, Draco cast a charm on the manor which would let him know if she left the grounds.

Trying to keep himself busy, he stopped pacing next to her door and went to shower and dress. He knew that he hadn't yet grown into the veela beauty which would be irresistible to the mate, but he still needed to look as good as he could presently. The veela in him was still not happy but he had to act like any mature adult would. He wanted her to love him for the person, not creature he is, Draco reminded himself whilst stepping into the shower.

Hermione's heart was beating so loudly that she thought the whole house could hear it. Casting non verbal wards with integrated silencing charms she started to pace her room. She knew it was childish to run away from the situation and not talk it over like an adult, but…

Gods, she was embarrassed. She had never been even remotely sexual with a man, and now she had done this. She had molested her charge. She had weakened his trust in her. Sure she hadn't intended to do it, she had thought that it was just his wand in his pocket.

But still, there was no excuse for that, especially as she had enjoyed every second of it, she confessed to herself and felt her cheeks blush deeply. It was very nice to run her hand down his lithe body, from the lightly ridged abs, down to his strong thighs to his… manhood, she decided to call that special part by the name many romance novels had. She had always imagined that intimacy was something painful, uncomfortable and like a chore, that was how most girls had described it to her.

Well, the other girls had said as well that men's intimate parts were disgusting, but even with her non existent sexual experience Hermione thought that Draco's bit was rather nice. It was so long, thick and hard… she loved the way it felt under her touch, even through the silk of his pyjama bottoms, it was so hot and alive, the light twitching under her touch making her wish she had seen more of it.

There was just one problem in this. She was sure Draco would feel appalled at her thoughts. He was just looking for friendship and help from her, not a sexual relationship. After all, she already had a boyfriend, so why was she contemplating about Draco's private bits? Maybe she was one of these nymphomaniac women who couldn't get enough sex. Of course, Hermione wondered how that could be as she was still a virgin and saving herself for the wedding night…. But this morning, she had no idea what was right and what was wrong.

'Would Miss like a coffee and éclairs?' A little elf's voice startled her from her contemplation.

Turning, she saw a little elf with a tray laden with pastries and a steaming coffee pot.

'Yes, that would be nice. Thank you very much.'

The elf beamed joyously and placed the tray on the table in her small sitting area.

The elf's swift in and out had made Hermione wonder if draco had sent it or if the creature had come on its own. She had put the wards so only she could dismantle them, as she still didn't feel like talking to Draco. She just wouldn't be able to handle the hurt and betrayal in his gorgeous eyes. And confessing that she had groped him accidentally but enjoyed it immensely would really make him think of her as some sort of tart.

A few bites of the sweet pastry helped her to calm her racing nerves, so she decided to sit and enjoy her breakfast and then formulate a proper apology to Draco.

She reached for the folded Daily Prophet which was next to the silver coffee pot and the shock of the front page headline was so big that she dropped her coffee cup and let it shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces.

**Quidditch star's new-old romance! **

_World-famous Seeker Viktor Krum has rekindled his relationship with war hero Hermione Granger. Turn to page 3 for more pictures and an official statement. _

The picture which graced the entire front page was from the moment she had kissed him in the changing room. It had been such an intimate moment to her, and now it was made public for everyone to see.

Hermione dashed to her bedroom to change as she had to talk to Viktor as soon as possible. She put on the first thing she found, as the elves had once again laid out an entire outfit for her. She didn't care too much that it was the dress Draco had gotten for her, this time paired with a gorgeous golden cloak and finely plaited gladiator sandals. She didn't have time to ponder about if it was acceptable or not, as she was busier with leafing through the appointment diary to see where Viktor was today. Grabbing the VIP pass she disapparated to the training pitch.

Draco's brooding was broken by the light tingling of the wards announcing that she had left the estate. For every second this morning he had hoped that she would gather up her Gryffindor courage and come to talk to him, even confront him. Even her yelling and anger would've been better than the silent leave.

He had tried so much to look presentable in case she came to him, but now he felt that it was stupid for him to hope that neat hair and a smart suit would change her attraction levels. Maybe she didn't like his looks at all, the veela in him cried. Maybe she wanted bulky, bear like men like Krum. Of course all the veela books had said that the veela would be irresistible to the mate, but she wasn't the run of the mill woman, she was special.

Draco didn't want to brood alone all day long. It would drive him crazy, and make him feel like he was back in Azkaban. This time, it was his personal prison.

A few days ago Hermione had gotten authorisation for him to floo mentors and business partners, so he decided to take good use of it now.

Maybe Severus Snape wasn't a romance expert, but he had gotten through two decades of being a double spy so maybe he could at least tell him how to deal with the pain of rejection, Draco thought as he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and shouted his destination.

Stepping out of the fireplace draco wondered whether he had gotten to the right destination, as Severus had said he still resided at Spinner's End. But the house didn't look like Draco remembered it to be. The stale smell of mould and rot in the air had been replaced by a pleasant scent of cleanness, and the half-broken and torn furniture was replaced with a carved wood and dark leather ensemble. Overall, it looked like a completely different house, if not for the huge floor-to-ceiling bookcases lining the walls. Well, the books were the same; the bookcases were new and made from the same carved ebony as the rest of the furniture.

Wondering what had brought on these changes in Severus' house, Draco wandered in the direction of the kitchen as he had heard the clank of pots coming from there.

'Hi, Malfoy! Would you like some breakfast?'

Draco stood in the doorway and was rooted to the spot. It wasn't that he was surprised by the question, he was more surprised who said it. He had never imagined that he would see a dishevelled and pyjama clad Harry Potter flipping pancakes in Severus Snape's kitchen.

'I guess I'll go and get Severus, then,' Harry said and exited the kitchen. He felt no hostility towards Malfoy, he knew what Draco had gone through in his life and Harry still felt ashamed that he hadn't been capable to help him.

A few minutes later, Severus and Harry returned but Draco was still standing in the doorway.

'Come and sit down, Draco. You make an abysmal gargoyle,' Severus ordered.

Draco obeyed, feeling out of place in this household. His veela powers could sense that Severus was very much in love with Potter and that the feeling was mutual. It made Draco's heart ache, because he wished for such happiness with his mate, too. Draco had known that Severus had always been more swayed towards the males, and Potter was the most powerful wizard of the age, so Draco could see a few reasons why these two might've gotten together.

'So what happened?' Severus asked straight away. He wasn't one for long talks, and seeing the blond's crestfallen expression he knew it was something serious.

'I think she finds me disgusting,' Draco choked out, ignoring the steaming cup of coffee Potter put in front of him.

'Why do you think so?' Severus asked whilst stirring a cube of sugar into his coffee.

'Because all was good this morning and then….' Draco couldn't bring himself to say more. It was too heartbreaking.

'Sev, can you brew me a strong poison? If I can't have her, I don't want to live anymore.'

'Nonsense. I will not provide you any poisons, idiot boy. Your mate would never want that.'

'Could you tell me who your mate is and what kind of creature you are?' Potter asked quietly, hoping that more information would give him an option to help and not let Malfoy dissolve into a sobbing heap.

'I'm a veela… and my mate is Hermione Granger' Draco answered, fighting back the sobs in his throat. 'And no, I haven't told her that I'm a veela, if you're wondering, Potter.'

'But she's always been a fighter for creature rights, I'm sure she'd find that she's lucky to be destined to be with you.'

'I don't want her pity. I don't want to be like an elf she's rescuing. I want her to love me for who I am. '

Harry was very surprised by this revelation. He knew how it was to wish to be loved for personality and not some attribute. He had found his true love to be Severus, and since then he was the happiest man on earth. Harry knew that Hermione was working with Draco, but he would've never guessed that Malfoy was a veela. Sure, the blond man was very handsome, but it wasn't the only veela characteristic…

'Draco, sooner or later you will have to tell her, as you seem not to want to use your veela magic to lure her. Gryffindors want to be confronted with the truth, face on. They don't take hints very well,' Severus said and sent a loving glance towards his raven haired lover.

'But she doesn't want to be with me, I'm sure. She wants that Krum….'

'Personally, I've never liked that Krum guy, too, 'Harry added, 'he seems too devious. Hermione needs someone who will love her truly, without hidden agendas. A veela's love, however, is the strongest love possible and I wouldn't want her to lose such a wonderful happiness. Don't give up on her, Malfoy, she can be a bit stubborn, but she has a heart of gold. I shall talk to her tonight and find out what she thinks…'

'Please don't tell her that I'm a veela…'

'I won't, it's not my place to say it, but I can try to find out what she thinks about you, really.'

'Thank you. Potter,' Draco murmured and he truly meant it. It was good to have an ally in her best friend.

'You're welcome. And please call me Harry, we'll be as close as family soon.'

'I guess I should talk to her about what happened this morning, too… if she doesn't come to talk to me, I will go and talk to her, Draco said with new determination. It was good to have such understanding friends. In the past, he had allies, not friends, so all his feelings were always confined within.

Draco chatted amicably with Harry and Severus for a good while, fishing out of them their love story. It set his mind to peace and gave new hope that everything would be alright with his mate.

The training pitch was crowded with reporters and fans alike when Hermione snuck through the back doors to the VIP box. She didn't want to encounter any members of the press before she had spoken to Viktor. She stood in the shadows and watched the training, making sure that neither Viktor nor anyone else could see her.

'Miss Granger, Mr Krum wishes to see you right away,' a little elf dressed in a towel in team colours popped into the room.

Well, she would have to talk to Viktor sooner or later, and this meant sooner than later. Surprisingly, the back exit of the VIP box was locked with some charm she couldn't undo so the only way out was through the main exit, which meant she would have to pass all the press and fans in the stalls below. She thought she was already used to annoying press after the war, but this was so much more. Magical flashlights kept on flashing in her face all the time, questions shouted so quickly that it all turned into a mad rumble was slowly triggering a headache.

A photographer stepped out in front of her, she tried to avoid him and the hem of her robe got tangled in the heel of her sandals. Hermione knew that she was falling, and it would give a field day to the press. Falling on one's face was always a favourite with them. Not that she cared very much about publicity; she just thought that it would be a pity to rip this gorgeous dress.

'I always catch you, yes,' came Viktor's deep voice as she realised that she hadn't hit the ground but fallen right into his arms.

The cameras flashed even more wildly than possible as Viktor pressed his lips to hers. Hermione knew that she should've been excited that her boyfriend is so affectionate and enjoy the kiss, but…

Somehow, she was wishing that she was kissing Draco, not Viktor. How messed up could one's life get in just one day?

**The veela loves loves reviews! So what do you think of Viktor? What will Draco do? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my dears! New veela drama for you. I know you all don't like Viktor by now…but just wait. Soon you will see his true self. Will Mione see it too? **

Viktor's kiss lasted longer than Hermione had hoped. It wasn't that she found it disgusting, no, it was more the fact that she felt the severe lack of privacy as the press' cat calls got louder.

'We shall go somewhere private,' Viktor whispered in her ear and led her towards the changing rooms. To say the truth, Hermione was immensely relieved to get out of the spotlight.

'I will shower and change quickly and then we leave, yes?' Viktor asked, his voice soft and the tone hopeful,' Why don't you wait for me in the Tea Room?'

She nodded and watched how Viktor rushed to the changing rooms. She didn't really want to go to meet the rest of his team again as they were a bit overwhelming in her opinion.

Opening the door to the Tea Room she hoped that she'd get a few moments of solitude before having the serious conversation with Viktor about how they might want to keep their relationship a little more private, at least in the beginning.

However, solitude was the last thing she was getting there as happily smiling elf appeared in front of her.

'I am here to serve you, my name is Fizzy and I know you are Mr Krum's new lady-love.'

Hermione sighed audibly, but she knew that there was no escape from the publicity. Even house elves knew what was going on already. Did she feel upset being Viktor's new lady-love? She knew that the house elf surely didn't mean to be offensive, but the term reminded her of a nicer rendition of the more common 'current squeeze'. Over the years she had kept in touch with Viktor and he had never alluded that he had girlfriends. But Hermione was sure that as well-known Quidditch star Viktor must've been in a position where he'd have to beat away hopefuls with a stick.

'Does Missy want something?' the elf chimed in, distracting Hermione from her thoughts.

'I don't think I need anything really.'

'Are you sure? I will get sent to the sock-hand wash department if I don't serve the very important guests.'

She knew that the elf was getting nervous and Hermione didn't want the poor creature to be given a much harder job so she decided to order a glass of sparkling water.

The elf squealed delightfully and Hermione was finally left alone. It was very difficult for her to direct her thoughts towards Viktor, however. Every time she closed her eyes the image of Draco appeared. Gods, she felt guilty for molesting him this morning.

Draco had changed so much, all of his childish stupid and hurtful behaviour gone. It was now replaced by an almost meekness of a young man who has gone through a lot. Even with his pallor and lithe frame he was extremely gorgeous, Hermione dared to admit to herself. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking this. She should be only admiring Viktor's perfect build but she just couldn't stop.

Soundlessly a tall glass and pitcher of sparkling ice cold water appeared. Hermione sighed when she noticed heart shaped ice cubes in her glass and a sugar iced slice of pink grapefruit decorating it. No matter how sweet this was intended, nothing was sweeter in her memory that the moment Draco had given her the little kitten. It was such a thoughtful gift, finding such a special cat must've taken him ages, just as arranging the cat's room. It was still so unusual for her to live in luxury, but Hermione knew that declining to accept Draco's presents would hurt him. Hermione didn't want to hurt Draco, she rather wanted to make him feel safe and happy.

He had been wonderful to her and she had to destroy that by feeling him up like a wanton woman. Well, she didn't know if a virgin still could be deemed wanton, but sex was one are Hermione Granger knew almost nothing about. Sure, she had seen drawings in Anatomy books she had read after sixth year when her parents had still hoped she might pursue a career in Muggle medicine, but there these bits had been just described scientifically. It didn't say how large, hot and nice it would feel when touched.

And she wanted to explore that gorgeous feeling more. Groping Draco had been bad, as he was the innocent victim of her blunder, but he had aroused her interest for exploring the opposite sex in an intimate way.

But she couldn't just go to Viktor and say:' Hey can I fondle your bits to see if you feel just as nice as Malfoy?'

There was the dilemma. Touching poor, vulnerable Draco had been so wrong but felt so good. The idea of touching Viktor that way would be the right thing to do because he's her boyfriend and that's something couples do, but she was afraid to become intimate with him. Yes, she knew that that was wrong.

'I am back.' Viktor's low whisper startled her and she dropped her glass to the floor.

'I didn't want to scare you,' Viktor murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and ghosted soft kisses over her neck. 'You just looked so lost in thought standing here.'

Hermione somehow didn't feel at ease in Viktor's embrace. Maybe it was because he was so overwhelmingly strong, both physically and in presence. She could feel his strong body pressed against her, and she became slightly nervous.

Viktor was a man who could have his pick of women. He surely was a man experienced with women and was expecting the right reactions from Hermione as well. She knew that Viktor was sweet with her, but she still needed time to reach a level of trust and comfort like she used to have with Draco.

Viktor felt Hermione's slight stiffness to his touch. He wasn't worried about it, as he knew that his intended had very few experiences with males. Possibly Weasley was the only one who got closest to the state of being her boyfriend, Viktor thought. That of course didn't exclude the possibility that she still was an innocent. According to the files about Hermione gathered by his private investigation wizard, Hermione had been with Weasley only for a week and the press had had a field day on their fights during their relationship.

This morning's front page had been a wonderful idea to 'leak' to the press. At first when he found that his team mate had taken pictures covertly he wanted them kept private. But when he had thought of how much the story would earn publicity-wise he had let the picture to be sent to the Daily Prophet.

'Shall we go to lunch now?' Viktor asked, finally deciding that a location change would be good.

'Yes,' Hermione answered meekly, finally feeling more comfortable around Viktor.

Viktor Apparated immediately to his favourite place to be seen in the Diamond cauldron restaurant. It was an overpriced place where all celebrities and wannabe starlets visited.

'Do you think it will be quiet enough to let us talk, Viktor?' Hermione asked tentatively, eyeing the establishment which was ever so often mentioned in the celebrity press.

'They have privacy charms over the booths. And the food is very good here, my love.'

How could Hermione tell Viktor that she didn't like such flash places? He was trying to be nice to her, showing places where he liked to be. How could she say she didn't want to be with him in the way he wanted her to?

Viktor took her hand gently and led her into the restaurant. The maitre d' rushed to them with the usual subservient smile. On the way to their booth, Viktor noticed several young, skimpily clad witches nursing glasses of iced water, the cheapest item on the menu whilst trying to look rich and nonchalant.

However, these bimbos weren't the reason why Viktor went here. This restaurant was a popular celebrity haunt, so a few press people would surely be lurking in the nearby bushes.

Finally they were seated in a secluded booth, the waiter already hovering nearby ready to take their order.

'Why are you so nervous, my love?' He asked seeing that she was squirming in her seat.

'I just don't know how to tell you this… about the front page in today's Prophet…'

'I know, darling. Are you ashamed of it?' he asked, knowing that pushing on her emotions would be most effective.

'Not that I am ashamed, it's just…' she looked down on the menu, confused over what to say to Viktor.

'I know with my popularity there's a lack of privacy, but I do hope that it will not destroy our relationship. I hoped that you would be able to not think about this as you are already famous yourself,' Viktor said making sure had the saddest expression possible.

'No, I won't let it come between us. I was just talking nonsense,' she replied, taking his hand.

Viktor knew that he had won her over. She was smiling and chatting amicably, and the serious issues were put away to a dark corner never to be touched upon for a long time. He liked how his plan was working out. Soon they would become the most popular couple in the international wizarding world. The Quidditch star and the War heroine, the perfect couple.

'Hermione, will you do me the honour of going with me to the Quidditch Personality of the Year Gala with me?'

Hermione was a little surprised about this question. She had hoped to spend more time with Viktor in private before going to big public outings and become exposed to questioning about their relationship, but she didn't want to let him down. It was a good girlfriend's duty to support her man, in whatever capacity she could.

'Of course, Viktor, I would be delighted to go,' she answered, as it was the only right option. She had so much press experience already. Hermione knew that if she didn't go, there would be speculations whether she's broken up with him or not so giving tabloids a field day wasn't her wish.

'Then we shall go and pick out your dress today,' he said cheerily.

Hermione wasn't much of a shopper, and buying evening wear was especially tedious as it cost so much and was only worn once or twice. Dress hire was not An option as she didn't want to wear something someone else might've messed up and that goo being magically concealed. Much better was a ten galleon bargain, which was still a bit but it didn't matter to her now as the living expenses were non-existent due her residence at Malfoy manor.

That reminded her that she was now wearing Draco's present. He was such a sweetheart, lavishing her in gifts he didn't have to get her. If only Draco wasn't her charge, then she could have… stupid, stupid silly thoughts those were, Hermione knew. Why was her traitorous mind thinking of Draco as a possible love interest when that was not appropriate? Especially since now she was with Viktor, who now guided her out of the restaurant to the shopping street.

To Hermione's dismay, he turned away from the high street where the affordable dressmakers were to the expensive designer avenue, where the average witch did only window shop. Sure, she had been there recently with Draco, but then the trip had been fun. He was only picking up stuff he was used to.

Finally she was hurried into a shop whose name she didn't see. There were rows and rows of formalwear, in all colours and styles imaginable. Viktor went straight to the counter, and from the conversation with the clerk Hermione deuced that Viktor was picking up his tailor made formal wear.

Hermione looked around the shop distractedly, finally seeing a rack with 'Clearance: 30 Galleons and less' sign on it.

Hermione saw a simple black dress on the rack there. It looked fine and was only ten galleons so it fit her budget. She was about to take it to the counter to pay for it as Viktor stopped her.

'This is not good enough for you,' he said and took the dress from her hands. 'I can afford to dress you properly. People will think I am a scrooge if you wear this.'

'But it's a perfectly fine dress,' Hermione said looking at the plain A-line strapless gown.

'Mr Krum, I have found the perfect gown for your lady,' the sales assistant chirped in.

Hermione turned and gasped. The dress the sales-witch was holding up was a sparkling wonder in red and gold. It had a corset top and a puffed skirt which was embroidered in little roses made of sparkly stones. It was almost sleeveless, if one didn't count the satin red and gold ribbons flowing at its side.

'You have to try it on, love,' Viktor urged her. 'It goes perfectly with my military formal wear, remember one like I had at the Yule ball?'

Viktor looked genuinely happy so Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him that in her opinion, the gown was garish. Defeated, she went to the dressing room to try it on.

The gown's corset tied itself magically, so it transformed her waist into something waspish. Trouble was it made her chest appear huge and barely contained. The ribbons on her arms were tickling her and the layers underneath her skirt made her wonder how big her steps could be.

It didn't help that the shop assistant witch had provided her a pair of four inch high stiletto heels.

'you look breath-taking, my sweet,' Viktor said, admiration obvious in his tone. Well, Hermione thought, she could suffer for a bit to please him.

'Yes, it looks amazing on her;' the sales witch added, 'the rubies used in the embroidery will sparkle nicely in the light at the gala. This a unique piece at the bargain price of only two thousand galleons.'

Hermione gulped. Dear heavens, it was some working wizard's year's salary!

'It's a must have for a discerning fashion witch as you, my dear.' Hermione followed the gaze of the other witch and noted that she was staring at the dress Hermione had worn today knowingly.

'I think we should take this one, my love?' Viktor asked.

Hermione just nodded dumbly. What else was there to say? He liked how it looked and was willing to pay, so causing drama about would bring her nowhere and possibly one more tabloid article about what a picky wench she is.

Hermione was still standing at the mirror, looking back at her image stupidly as viktor went to settle the tab.

'As our VIP customer, Miss Granger, you get full beauty treatment at Venus Witch beauty salon free and of course matching shoes and underwear are complimentary.'

The sales witch's words were a surprise to Hermione. She had heard that Muggle stars got a lot of freebies, but she had never thought it happened in the wizarding world.

'Darling.' Viktor was now standing behind her,'I must go because I have an interview scheduled but I hope that you enjoyed spending some time with me today. If you see anything you like in this shop or any shop in this lane, I have set up so that your purchases are charged on my account.'

'You didn't have to do that, Viktor.'

'I want my girlfriend to have the best in everything, so at least you can anjoy a bit of shopping when I am gone.'

'Thank...' Hermione's sentence was interrupted by his lips crashing to hers. He gave her a fast scorching kiss telling her she belonged to him. As soon as the kiss was over, Viktor left a startled Hermione to her own thoughts. If only she didn't have to think of Draco all the time.

Back in the manor, the veela cried quietly over the picture on the newspaper's front page. All of Draco's courage was gone. Harry and Severus could tell him what they wanted, but the picture told him more than a thousand words. His mate liked to be with Krum.

Oaf Krum might be, but he had the perfect physique. Draco tore off his shirt and stood at the full length mirror in his dressing room. Where Krum's body was full of perfectly sculpted strong muscles, Draco's torso looked weak in comparison. He never had bulky muscles, but now he possessed just a faint outline of what used to be a lithe and toned frame. Back in the day he used to have a body to be proud of. Now he was so weak that he was repulsive to his mate.

Draco could understand why Hermione would choose Krum over him. The veela wasn't helped by that, as an enormous wave of sadness flooded him.

Why couldn't his mate love him? Why didn't she give him time to become better looking so she would touch him like she touched Krum?

To Draco, there was only one way to stop these questions ringing in his mind. Reaching for a bottle of fine brandy, he took a swig from it. Alcohol is said to mend everything, right?

**Reviews give veela love! Give him some love, he needs it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you like this…there is a bit of drunken madness…go and see. And leave the veela ****a review-will help cure his hangover…. **

Hermione was glad that she finally got out of the shop. The sales assistants had been all so sweet and subservient. Hermione hated that, she didn't want anyone to turn into the like of a house elf for her. Yes, she knew that the salespeople were so happy that she got an account there and was a celebrity. If only these women had known how embarrassed she got when they were helping her pick out lingerie, gossiping about how a wizard got weak in the knees seeing a witch in scraps of overpriced fabric.

One thing that Hermione knew for sure was that she wouldn't sleep with Viktor anytime soon. She had made herself a promise, one which might seem unpopular these days; to stay a virgin as she wanted to give herself to the man she loved and was married to.

Viktor was perfectly sweet and generous. A man who has a good career, stability in life and whom she trusted. She knew she should be on cloud nine now, but she wasn't.

All the time images of Draco snuck into her mind. His trusting eyes, so big and full of need, his shy smile, the way his longish hair fell into his face… He was so different from school, it was like the nasty prat was exchanged for a wonderful gentle man.

He somehow managed to make her day. She couldn't get angry at him, even when he got her presents. After all, he presented them to her in a lovely, shy way; not telling her what she has to accept it because that's what a proper girlfriend does.

Gods, she didn't want to hurt Viktor's feelings by declining his wishes. So often she had heard men complain about bitchy and never happy women. She wanted to be a good proper girlfriend, even if that meant sacrificing some opinions. After all, the choice of a dress was such a miniscule thing.

The only one to wake improper thoughts in her had been Draco. The way his body felt next to her when he cuddled her in bed, his long and lean body wrapped around her, his beautiful face so serene in sleep.

True she had thought it had been his wand in his pocket poking her, but it was something else… and she realised with shame that she didn't feel bad about exploring it, as it had felt nice. If only she hadn't been molesting him with that. Draco would never be her boyfriend, it was improper, as he was her charge. She was supposed to protect him.

Maybe she should try to do that with Viktor? How would he react if she tried to grope his bits? Hermione bleakly remembered an article in a teen magazine. Not that she was a vigorous reader of those rags, but her mother had thought it would connect her with her Muggle heritage to she had received a packet of those every month.

Hermione had barely read those, but her dorm mates had eagerly looked at the fashions and relations advice pages. She remembered they were once giggling about an article about sexual petting… that it was the safest way to explore each other without complete intercourse.

But could she just go up to Viktor and say,' Honey, can I grope you to see if you feel just as good as Malfoy?'

Surely that wouldn't go down too well, Hermione thought. Her head was spinning with all these thoughts jumbled up. It was right to be with Viktor because she had been crushing over him for so long. It was so wrong to want to actually see Draco naked, to explore his boy.

Heat flooded through her at the thought. He would be so beautiful…

The pain from an owl's light peck brought her back to relality. It was Harry's owl and it had a little message attached to it.

_Hermione, _

_I have something very important to tell you. I mean really I NEED to see you today. I'm home all day, so feel free to come anytime. Your favourite dinner is already cooking in the oven! _

_Love, _

_Harry. _

The owl looked at her expectantly, but she waved it off, saying,'I'm going to see him now. I don't need to write an answer.'

With a swoosh of wings the bird was gone and Hermione focused her mind to Apparate to Harry's residence.

'Glad to see you're here already,' Harry greeted her and smiled.

'I just thought to get that dinner as soon as possible,' she joked as she looked at her best friend. At least in his company she could stop the inappropriate thoughts over her protégé.

'I see you've been shopping,' Harry said as he took the heavy garment bags from her. 'And posh at hat.'

'It was Viktor's idea that I needed a dress for Quidditch Personality of the Year Gala.'

'Ah that. I got an invite too, but I don't think I'll go. Quidditch events are a little too much for me these days.'

They chatted amicably about everyday things like Harry's job as a freelance Security Advisor to the Ministry of Magic and her job, it was like the old days, minus Ron.

Weasley had decided that he couldn't handle the memories of the war, so he moved away, far away and now he and his wife Lavender handled Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the Americas.

'I'm seeing someone,' Harry said cautiously when they were seated for dinner.

I'm happy for you, Harry,' Hermione said when she saw the insecurity in his eyes. 'She is obviously making you very happy.'

'Umm ...' he stopped, searching for the right word,' it's not a woman actually. It's a man…' he concluded, his face flushed deep red.

'No matter who it is, you seem to be very happy. You smile a lot more and you have that glow of a person in love.'

Yes, talking about Harry's love life was so much better than sorting her own woes, Hermione thought.

'You might not want me to be with him, though,' Harry said, casting his eyes down to his dinner plate.

'Why not? You always make wise choices.'

'I'm absolutely madly in love with Severus Snape.'

Thud. Hermione's fork had fallen to the ground. That was an unexpected revelation. She would've thought Harry would've picked one of the fan boys, not the older and broodier Potions master.

'You're not mad at me, are you?' Harry asked, his eyes hopeful.

'Of course not, it's just…unlikely,' she confessed.

'I know. I mean, I wasn't gay before, I just think love has no barriers. It all started when I needed a specific sleeping draught for my nightmares. St. Mungo's specialist couldn't brew it as it was too difficult and required a Master level none of them had, so I approached Severus for help. He agreed to help on the condition that I learn to brew it from him so I wouldn't annoy him endlessly with demands for a new batch. I botched up my first attempts gloriously, but he kept on patiently explaining why I was such a dimwit and didn't make it correctly. Finally, I was doing well on an attempt when a Pepper Up potion I drunk made me sick…'

Harry sighed dreamily, recalling all the good memories.

'Severus of course, had the cure for it, and he said that Apothecary potions are often badly made, so I should always make my own. We got talking and…'

'So you fell in love with him with time?' Hermione asked, her heart filling with happiness for Harry and Severus.

'Yes, I realised that there was so much to Severus than his brooding. He's actually sweet and gentle under his outer shell.'

'I wish I could find a true love for myself,' Hermione sighed.

'Well, aren't you with Viktor?' Harry prodded gently.

'Yes, and he's charming and all, but I don't know if I am in love with him yet.'

'Why so?'

'Because he is so overwhelming, so dominant one would say. I am trying hard not to disappoint him, but I am still not used to being in the press again.'

'Have you looked somewhere else?' Harry asked, pouring her a glass of gin and tonic, her favourite Muggle drink.

'Draco?' Hermione flushed as she uttered his name. She hadn't intended to mention him at all.

'Why not? He's handsome, his personality has changed. Severus says you both get a long perfectly in Potions sessions…'

'I could never…'

'I put the prejudice about Slytherin behind me, and I discovered Severus to be so amazing. There's more to Draco than his past.'

'But I'm his guardian!' she argues, taking a big gulp of her drink.

'But he's not a minor; you're just his legal guardian. It actually can be transferred to a wife as well. And it is not frowned upon for two consenting adults…' Harry started, his voice having the self-assured tone he used at work.

'He's vulnerable!' Hermione exclaimed, the alcohol kicking in. The drink and the wine at dinner were making her tipsy, she was not used to handling lots of booze at once.

'He's hot mentally disabled however. I looked at his current file as Severus asked me to. Draco is in perfect health and capable to make up his own mind.'

'So you're suggesting I have an affair with my charge?' Hermione was absolutely embarrassed. Maybe another drink would help.

Harry watched Hermione in amusement. Whilst she was already halfway through her second strong gin and tonic, he was just sipping on his first. It was clear she held an attraction for Malfoy, and she was embarrassed to admit it.

'I am not saying affair, maybe something more serious…'

'Honestly,. Harry, you're either nuts or taking the mickey.'

When Harry didn't answer to her accusations, she sat back in the armchair and sipped on her drink, soon refilling her glass for a third. Harry knew that Hermione's broody moments were best helped with re-direction of her bad mood.

'But at least you could make him feel wanted as a friend,' Harry asked, knowing that this would be hook, line and sinker.

'I already share the Potions sessions with him, what else do I have to do?' she slurred, the warm woolly feel of her drunkenness eliminating the need to thing about her want for Draco.

'What about flying? He was a very good Seeker at school.'

'I don't fly,' she mumbled, staring at the bottom of her empty glass.

'Why don't you let him teach you or something. It's very important to his male self-esteem.'

Harry's words made her think of something else very male Draco had. It was hot and hard…

'You seem to be a little tired, Mione. Why don't we continue this some other day?' Harry asked, seeing how she tried to stand but was shaky on her legs.

Following harry obediently, she Flooed back to her room at the Manor and quickly changed into pyjamas and then passed out on her bed. She'd have to apologise to Draco later, when her mind would not be as dirty.

Draco was about to get another bottle of brandy or anything really when someone stepped into his study. His first hope was that it would be Hermione, but even with his drink blurred vision he could recognise the unmistakable features of Severus Snape.

'Draco, I came to let you know that Hermione has gone to visit Harry, so don't worry that she's not home yet.'

'I don't shink she will come back,' Draco slurred. The drunkenness let him speak his mind at last.

'Why on earth are you drunk on a day when you can finally tell her?' Severus asked, stepping closer to the young man who was absentmindedly swirling around in his swivel chair. 'Here, I drink this sober up potion and stop the stupidity,' Severus said softly and put the small vial on the desk. It hurt him to see his godson like this.

Draco stared at the vial, took it in his hand. For a few seconds he watched the the light from the window dance in the crystal cut vial. Then he got bored of it and flung it against the wall. The vial shattered in a rain of crystal and the cream wall was now stained with a blotch of purplish blue.

'Shiverus, I don't want to be sober. Drink helps me,' Draco said and ignored Severus' intense gaze.

'It makes you a fool, Draco. She will not like that,' Severus said, finally noticing the paper on Draco's desk. It was obvious that the front page picture of Hermione kissing the Quidditch oaf.

'I is no fool,' Draco said, his speech still slurry.' I see what she wants and it isn't me. She wants a good, clean cut guy. Krum might not be the smartest Kneazle in the litter, but he has reasonable looks, and most importantly-no bad past.'

'But you're a different person now, certainly she can see past your mistakes,' Severus added, wishing he could just get Draco back to his senses. He didn't have anymore sober up solutions left, and trying to physically influence a depressed veela might have very bad after effects, Severus knew it from the books on Veelas he had read recently. His only hope would be to persuade Draco with words.

'Oh yes, she will be so excited to hear that a pitiful creature ex convicted Death Eater loves her. Be realistic, Severus! She may be nice to me because she pities me, and only then because she needed me to make the donation to Hogwarts!'

Tears were now falling from Draco's eyes. He wanted to mend his breaking heart with the lies he had made up and believed. He just knew that his mate would never want to be with him, because of his past. Why would she want someone as sullied as him?

Every moment when he had felt her next to him came back vividly. The nights when he held her close, cocooning her in his embrace as they slept… The smile on her face when she held the kitten for the first time…

These would be the last good memories he would have before he'd die of heartbreak. His Angel had chosen someone else. She didn't want to kiss the lips of her veela, she'd never want that.

'I would've never thought you'd give up so easily!' Severus grumbled as he saw Draco dissolving in quiet sobs. Severus' attempt to embrace the crying veela had been unsuccessful as the veela avoided the embrace.

'You're a Malfoy. You can always have what you want. Remember that! Past misgivings and beauty flaws are nothing. It's love that counts.' Severus paused, giving up on motivational speeches. He had never been good at these cheering up things anyway, but he hoped he had at least gotten a little closer to dRaco's sane mind, or at least that what was left of it.

'As you don't talk to me I shall leave. Your destiny is in your own hands.'

Draco watched as Severus departed. How could he say that he could get all he wanted? He wanted his mate, yet she didn't want him.

Even through his drunkenness he noticed tha the wards alerted her arrival. The veela felt an urge to go and see her, to embrace her and ask her if she wants to give him a chance.

His heart was beating wildly as he saw his love. She was asleep, curled atop the covers in a rumpled and mismatched pyjama. Feeling alcohol induced bravery Draco advanced to the bed and stood for a few moments just looking at her.

She was so beautiful. He couldn't give up on her. His heart didn't believe the lies he told himself, not when he saw her. He needed his Angel now. he laid down next to her, not caring that he was shirtless and just clad in a pair of skimpy underwear. It didn't matter how he looked, love was all that counted for him.

'I love you so much,' he whispered to her and saw a small smile form on her lips.

'I need you so much,' he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. The veela got braver and began to kiss the mates' face with small ghosting kisses. Finally he dared to kiss her lips. He could taste the remnants of some drink on her perfect mouth, but it dint matter.

Gods, he wished he could do more, show her how much he loved and needed her.

'I'm your veela and I'm forever yours,' he murmured and kissed her again.

His dream met reality when her lips parted and she responded to his kiss. Was it reality or just an illusion of his drunken mind?

**I hope you like this, lovies! Is this a cliffie? For a little bit of Dramione Christmas cheer from me whilst you wait for more veela from me, go and visit my fic **_**Fairy Cat Mother. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay, writing a dissertation is tough! I hope you like the story! Feel free to email me or pm me to make the plot bunny write faster! Much love, Lucia**

Maybe getting drunk wasn't such a bad idea, Hermione thought as her drunken mind gave her the best lucid dream. It felt so realistic… gorgeous, half-naked Draco on top of her, kissing her…

The dream was too good to stay inactive, so she actively kissed back. It was just a dream, there was no harm in doing this.

The kiss was the most perfect one she'd ever had. Her dream-man's lips were so soft, she wanted to taste more of him, so she boldly licked his lips with her tongue. A loud sigh escaped him, and she took the chance to slide her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like some kind of expensive drink, but it made him more delicious.

Moaning a little she decided to take more control over her interactive dream and rolled them both over so she was on top. Her dream man was perfect, because in real life she couldn't have Draco, but in her dream she could kiss him as she pleased.

She loves his soft, pale skin. Hugging him simply wasn't enough for Hermione these days, as her mind had more and more become filled with lustful ideas.

She kissed down the column of his neck, and then gently littered butterfly kisses over his shoulders. He was so gorgeous to her. But this was the closest she'd ever get to him. In dreams only she could kiss him like this and feel his rapid heartbeat.

Draco couldn't believe his luck still. She was kissing him, enjoying his closeness. Her lips were trailing lower and lower on his stomach, till she reached the waistband of his boxers.

Her little hand gently touched his heated sex, and he moaned loudly. It was too good to be true.

She smiled wickedly and said,'This is such a good dream. I could never do this to the real Draco.'

'Why?' he asked, his slightly drunk mind still confused.

'Because this is a dream, not real. No matter how nice you feel to my touch, it is all in my mind.'

The veela was devastated. The mate didn't realise all was really happening. Ever so gently, he took her hand away from his aching spot.

'We need to sleep,' he said soothingly.

'Why?' she pouted, trying to reach back to further her explorations.

'Because that is the best for us,' he murmured, pulling her close to his chest.

'But I thought you were my dream man.'

'I am, I always will be,' he whispered and stroked her back gently. Soon she was asleep, her breathing low as she cuddled against him.

Most other veela breeds would've jumped at the opportunity to mate. But Draco didn't because he was a special kind of veela. A Golden Heart veela. He needed her affection and love, then smut. It would be perfect when they both would be ready. Then she'd be very welcome to do anything she'd like to him. with that thought, Draco drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around his mate.

Hermione awoke without feeling any kind of hangover. It was strange, as she had drunk more than she'd ever had before. She notices that Draco was cuddled close, partly on top of her with her hands resting on his bum. He did have a very nice one. But it was improper to touch him there, so she slid her hands over his back and rested them on his shoulders. His skin was smooth, the only odd thing she could feel were two bumps, one on each shoulder blade.

It was odd that she didn't feel so comfortable with Viktor. Viktor seemed to be so overpowering, but Draco was just right. She loved the feel of his skin, the light, clean scent of his shiny hair… and once she looked into his eyes she was captivated every time.

'Good morning,' he murmured as he woke. Draco was very happy that he was still next to her and that she didn't seem to mind his closeness.

'Morning,' she said but didn't dare to look directly into his eyes. She felt like a pervert. He had given her his trust, and what had she done with it yesterday? She had touched him improperly.

'I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday,' she said, not daring to look again. He was so gorgeous, like an innocent angel.

'You didn't do anything bad,' he assured her, making sure he gazed at her directly.

'No buts,' he said with a smile.'I am sorry I hurt you.'

'What? You didn't hurt me at all, I was the one who was the improper one I…'

She didn't get to stop her sentence as he put a finger on her lips and traced their outline. It was such an innocent thing, but it seemed so… hot to ther , as his body was nearby and the smile he was wearing made her melt.

'We don't need to talk about this. I need you, Hermione. I can't sleep at niht without you. Will you deny me your help?'

'Draco, please…' she murmured, all rational thought gone from her mind. Could she tell him that she enjoyed his closeness the way a guardian shouldn't? That she enjoyed every time she touched him, wishing that she could do more?

'We should go to get some breakfast,' she said, finally gaining some momentum. 'We can't stay in bed all day.'

Draco obediently moved away from her, letting her get up. He wanted to stay in bed longer, but he didn't want to dare to ask her. He ached for a kiss, but knew it was too soon. In moments like this he wished that he'd been the other kind of veela, the one who seduces the mate right away. But the veela couldn't bear the thought of having mindless hormone and pheromone induced sex.

Covertly staring, if he was even covert, he watched her get out of bed, stretch her limbs in a nice, fluid motion, reminding him of a cat, and putting on a fluffy robe.

His dirty mind wished that she'd rather undress here, but it was just wishful thinking. Once she entered her bathroom, he went back to his rooms to get ready for the day. He would not look pathetic. Krum was just a muscle packed oaf. Draco knew that his mate also wanted intellectual stimulation, and that he could give her, besides all other pleasures.

Hermione felt underdressed when Draco entered the breakfast parlour. He was wearing tailored black slacks and a sky blue button up shirt, it was casual, but to her, he looked like he'd just stepped out of a model directory. She looked down at her colourful muumuu, which she has only accessorised with an old belt. Her hair was put up in a messy bun as the drying charm hadn't worked too well in the hurry to clear her thoughts. But compared to Draco's perfect hairstyle she seemed like a hag. The fact that the seating was just around a small table where both their chairs were next to each other didn't help.

Every time they reached for something, their hands would brush against each other. When he'd lean in to grab something from the table, she'd be overwhelmed by the enticing scent of his cologne. She wished to bury her nose in his shoulder and breathe him in, but oh how improper it would be!

'We should spend time together today. As we mostly communicate in meals and in Severus' classes, maybe we could do something different,' she rambled.

'What would you like to do?' Draco asked, his brilliant smile melting her gain. She was glad she was seated or else she might've gotten weak knees.

'Well, you could show me the gardens… or we could go flying. Harry said you're a good Quidditch player so I wondering…'

'You want to go flying with me?' Draco's voice didn't hide his elation. Would she really want to go flying with him? He was good at it, that he knew. Unlike most people had thought, he actually got into his House's Quidditch team via fair try-outs. His father had been so elated that the team was treated to new brooms. It had been his talent, not the money which had gotten him there. Maybe he could finally prove it to his mate.

The morning had been so good, and it was going to be a brilliant day. She was so perfect, sitting here in her huge dress and messy locks, but ever so beautiful. And now he might be able to be closer to her and show her his good side.

'Yes, I'd like to try at least. Even though I am such a chicken about flying. But a witch should be able to use a broom so maybe you'd have patience with me?' she smiled coyly.

'Anything you'd want me to do, I'll do for you, Hermione. And teaching you to fly would be an honour!'

She didn't get to reply as a regal owl swooped into the room and held out a missive to Draco. He tore through the expensive parchment envelope and quickly read the content.

'Circe's pigs!' Draco cursed, his annoyance apparent.

'What happened?' Hermione asked wondering if the letter contained some bad news.

'I always screw up,' he slumped in his seat,' you wanted to spend the day with me but now I must go and attend an urgent meeting as it has to do with millions of Galleons…'

'It's not your fault,' she patted his shoulders gently,' you are a smart wizard who has a lot of companies to supervise. I can understand that urgent meetings come up.'

She was actually glad he had to leave. Otherwise she might've doe the unthinkable and kissed him. It would've been a full blown disaster, so she was glad it was avoided.

'I bet you're mad at me because I ruined your plan for the day,' he said sadly, trying not to sound too sulky.

'You didn't ruin anything,' she answered, taking her hand away from his shoulder,'it is important to me that you re-integrate into working life as then it'd be eas for you to adjust to non-parole freedom.'

He wanted to scream that all what mattered to him was his mate, not the companies. He didn't care what happened to them if his mate was disappointed.

'I'll go to the meeting then,' he whispered, getting up from the seat,' but I will be back as soon as I can. I'll make it up to you!'

'You don't have to.'

'But I need to.' He gave her a last smile before leaving the room. Hermione let out a breath she'd been holding for so long. Draco was so sweet. She could really imagine herself living with him.

Now that was a silly thought, Hermione chastised herself. She only had to spend a year here. It was easy to get used to the splendour and lazy life at the Manor. Wearing thousand Galleon dresses and seeing a handsome man every day when waking up was a dream-world.

Real life was way different. Her job was often frustrating with few successes. Most inmates were angry, unchangeable and terrible to work with. Walden and Draco had been the only exceptions.

Hermione didn't feel hungry anymore so she decided to take a stroll in the gardens. Surely , it would've been better if Draco had been there and shown her around the gardens and explaining her the history of the sculptures along the path ways.

As she had gotten tired from the long walk she decided to rest for a moment in a pavilion with a in inviting hammock. Just a few moments, to help her put her mind at ease.

The very moment she closed her eyes, her mind was filled with illicit images of Draco. She imagined herself kissing him, gently, teasingly then passionately. He moaned under her touch and let her hands wander to his heated spot…

The meeting had been exhausting for Draco, so the first thing he did was go and find his mate. His magic led him to her; he didn't even need to find a house elf for directions.

When he saw her napping in the hammock he stopped in his tracks. His heart sped up and his breathing hitched as he saw her there. She was asleep, but moaning his name. She had hiked up her dress and her hand had slipped into her frilly knickers.

The veela growled in delight. He had read that the mates were affected by the veela's presence, especially sexually. Seeing his pure, innocent Angel give herself pleasure was his undoing. He run closer to her and kneeled at the hammock, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal.

It took hold of all his senses; he was lost in an euphoric feeling of the heady drug of being close to mating. His actions were all foggy, he didn't know what was happening, but he didn't care as he was focused on his mate.

'Draco, what are you doing here?' Hermione asked as she awoke from her erotic dream. Draco was smuggled close to her and she didn't know how this had happened.

Why were her knickers on the pavilion floor?

**Please leave a review! The plot bunny is hungry and lonely! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the long-awaited update! I hope you like it! It has a little bit of lime in it, so be warned! **

Chapter 17

Draco knew that he was in a lot of trouble now. He should've not let the veela reign even for a minute. It had been delicious to watch her, but the veela hadn't been satisfied by only that, and soon he had been frantically kissing her. She was so gorgeously pliant in her passion, and he had almost come undone when she had boldly guided his hand to her overheated sex.

His gorgeous mate had moaned so beautifully, urging him to keep on touching her. How could he say no to her? Sure, she was in a sleepy dream state, but the veela didn't care because the mate was moaning his name all the time.

Seeing her come undone in pleasure was the greatest gift he'd ever received. His beautiful woman was calling out his name in the throes of her passion. What more could he wish for.

After her mind-shattering orgasm she had immediately fallen asleep, but that was fine with him. He had silently cleaned them and righted her clothes, but he had obviously forgotten that she had shed her knickers in her passion-induced frenzy.

'My meeting had finished and I went to look for you,' Draco said in his calmest voice. He let the veela magic reach out to her to calm her. She shouldn't be embarrassed about being sexual for him. It was right, because no one else would love her like he did.

'And so I found you asleep here and you looked too gorgeous in your sleep so I couldn't dare to wake you, so I just crawled and lay next to you. I wanted to be there when you woke.'

Hermione smiled as her mind felt calm and content. There was nothing to worry about. Staring at Draco's gorgeous eyes she lost all other thought.

'Are we going to fly today or not?' he asked, brushing away a wayward strand from her eyes. 'If you feel too tired to do so I will be happy just to sit with you in silence.'

'I think we should do something fun. But aren't you tired from your meeting?' Hermione asked, slowly moving her hand away from its resting position on Draco's perfect arse. She hoped he hadn't noticed her hand's illicit wanderings. It was a pity that she had to move her hand away from his taut backside. She was too tempted to give him a squeeze before she would put her hand away, but it would be too deviant.

'I'm not tired from the meeting. Not at all. Just sitting and talking isn't tiring. And I do need some exercise,' he mused.

'But meetings are usually stressful and you are gorgeous already, stop kidding.'

'Alright, you convinced me,' he laughed. 'When should we go?'

Dusk was already colouring the sky, but Draco didn't mind the time. He could rest there with her all night long, if she so wanted. It felt good to know that she was comfortable with him close, even if she didn't know what they had done just a couple of hours ago.

'What about now? I think I've had my rest,' she said and smiled, looking away from him. He looked so sexy with his dishevelled hair and sleepy eyes. The fact that she could feel the heat of his body through the thin formal shirt he was wearing didn't help. Draco was so unpretentious, yet so incredibly masculine.

It was unpleasant to do so, but she managed to disentangle herself and half-way elegantly land on her feet. He didn't need a lot of time to stand right next to her. She didn't protest when he slid an arm around her shoulder. It was a friendly gesture, so she couldn't shrug him off. Not that she wanted to.

'I got us a change of clothes for flying. I know you're not too fond of Quidditch gear so I thought a set of Muggle clothes would make you feel at ease,' Draco said as he slowly led her away from the pavilion, choosing a path opposite the one where her discard knickers were in the way.

'Draco, you know that you don't have t do this? Getting me clothes… I am sure I would've found something in the closet…' Hermione protested, letting her gaze drift to the lush gardens and not the inviting peek of Draco's collarbone as his shirt had a couple of top buttons open.

'I like giving you little tokens of my appreciation. And the closet self-expands so you won't ever run out of space.' The veela wished to tell the mate how much she was loved and cherished, but he knew he couldn't do it yet. His gorgeous woman had already changed his life from the dark despair of Azkaban to the never-ending happiness of her presence.

'Draco…' she wanted to protest again, but he put a finger on her lips gently. 'You mean so much to me, you can't even imagine. I know that I am becoming a better person every moment I am with you.'

Hermione didn't dare to protest to that. In fact, she wished he had kissed her. But Draco wasn't as dominating and overpowering as Viktor. And that made her attracted to him. The gentle smile, trusting eyes. The way he made her feel special and played all his efforts down to just being nice captivated her.

Worse, she was lusting after him. After his tall, lithe body, the way he felt so good cuddled next to her. She wanted him to kiss her passionately, make her tremble with need and be seduced gently.

Hermione had never been gladder to be back in her room. She had maybe half an hour to quickly change for the flying session. Oddly, she wasn't afraid of the flying itself, after Harry had assured her that Draco was an excellent flyer and even better instructor. She more feared the fact that she would be close to him again and make herself a fool in front of him.

Would he laugh at her and be the snooty evil boy he was in school? In her heart she knew that this was the new, improved Draco.

There were several shopping bags laid out on her bed. The names emblazoned on the packaging made her gasp as she knew that these were not just any Muggle clothes. The dark blue skinny jeans fit her like a glove, she had to admit, though they seemed to exaggerate the fullness of her hips and bum. Lucky that there was a floating silk top to go with it. It had long bell sleeves, and the asymmetrical print actually made her look good, she thought, happy that the size of her chest was well-concealed.

On the second look, however, she noticed that the fabric was quite see-through. But as the top itself was roomy, that effect was limited. Just to be on the safe side, she threw the long cardigan she also found in the bags over her shoulders. It would keep her warm and comfy.

She was just about to figure what to do about her hair when she heard a knock on her door. She forgot that her hair was still unruly even put into a hairclip, but she needed to see how Draco looked in Muggle clothes.

'Wow,' she exclaimed as she saw him. She had never been much awed by male beauty before, but Draco could definitely give all sex symbols a run for their money.

The ripped light blue jeans seemed to be painted on to him, just as the steel grey t shirt seemed to be. All this was relaxed by a black leather bomber jacket, giving him an air of understated ease.

'Did I wear this right?' Draco asked with a smirk. He was awd by her beauty as well. He always was, but her appreciation of his looks added to his good mood.

'More than right! You look gorgeous!' she said, trying to sound normal. She couldn't give away too much of her awe. Or else he might find that she want to devour him.

'You are gorgeous as usual. So my charming lady, do you wish to go fly with me?'

'Yes!' Why was Draco so handsome? It was making her job difficult. All the way to the outdoor Quidditch pitch she was keeping herself from touching his arse.

Maybe she needed to go to the Healers and see if she had caught something. She was usually not in lust with a man. Or if she was supposed to be in Lust, she was supposed to be in lust with Viktor. She should want to grab Viktor's arse. Maybe she should just do it?

'I have several brooms here. They're all almost brand new. Would you like to try one?' Draco offered and stopped her reverie of enjoying the sight of his arse in the tight jeans.

Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheeks and couldn't muster an answer. Maybe she was slowly developing an arse fetish?

'All of them have a ten feet safety net around them, so there's no worry of falling.'

Draco had noticed her glazed over look. His veela senses were purring. His mate was appreciating him in a sexual way. He could feel her desperate hope to conceal her desire. If only she'd know that she was more than welcome to touch him in any way she wanted. She didn't need Krum for that.

'Would you like to fly with me then?' Draco asked, knowing that she was still in her lust-ridden state. He didn't want it to continue, as he might be too tempted to show her what a veela in heat is really like.

'Huh?' She murmured, still gazing somewhere away. Her little pink tongue darted out and she licked her lips. It was too much for the veela. He had been reading her emotions for so long and couldn't resist anymore.

Without thinking much, he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly and passionately. She was responding in kind, whimpering wonderfully when his tongue danced with hers.

Her hands wandered from messing his hair to slowly roam his back and she finally grabbed his arse and pushed him closer to her. He growled as his jeans-clad erection was brushing against her thigh. The friction was delicious.

However, it seemed that his mate was not satisfied with this alone, ash her deft little hands found the button of his jeans and undid his fly, snaking her hand inside his boxers.

As her little fingers worked their magic over him, Draco was lost in his lust. He couldn't think of anything but kissing her and being close to her. The veela in him was urging to mate with her now.

Her gentle touches triggered his orgasm and he came all over her hand. The aftermath of the orgasm made Draco realise just what he had done. He collapsed into her arms and whimpered pitifully. It had been so good, and she still was looking at him with a lusty gaze. If only it had been different…

He had used his veela powers to seduce his innocent Hermione. And she had given in. She had touched him with pleasure. But she was under the veela lure. She was not doing her own wish.

Ever so gently, he removed her hand from him, cast cleaning and refreshment charms and used his Veela magic again. To make her forget this moment so she believes that any recollection of it is a dream.

Hermione blinked several times, and then smiled at Draco. Gods, if he had known just what her dirty mind had pictured now! While he was polishing the broom, she had imagined that she was kissing him and touching him most inappropriately. She could still remember it all, as if it had been real. How his tongue was moving against hers, how her hand had cupped his arse and then drifted to his front and touched his hot and hard flesh…

'Tell me when you're ready to fly.' She said trying to stay nonchalant. He needn't get a hint of her real thoughts.

'Anytime, just let me know,' Draco answered, observing her reactions. She was still flustered, but the good thing was that she was imagining it all as a dream.

'Then there's no better time than now!' she said far too cheerfully. She had to get the dirty thoughts out of her mind. Fear of flying would be a good medicine for that.

Hermione watched the broom as Draco let it hover besides her. It should be simple, just mount it and fly. But she was unsure. With trembling hands, she reached for the smooth wood of the broom, trying to ignore the slight vibration of magic on the handle.

'I want to fly with you, Draco,' she finally said, deciding that a t least that would be safer. He had been a Quidditch team Captain before, so he knew how to fly.

'Don't be afraid,' Draco said soothingly and put his hands on her shoulders. 'This broom is very obedient; it does only what the master says. Mount it on the front, I'll sit in the back.'

Draco's voice had given her enough assurance, so she dared to mount the broom. Her legs felt like jelly and she was clutching the handle like a madwoman.

She felt Draco's warmth when he mounted the broom too, and she unconsciously leaned back against his chest.

'You'll have a great flying experience today,' Draco assured her, putting his hands next to hers and gently steering the broom higher.

Hermione's mind was lost in the feel of leaning against Draco that she forgot her fear. They were reaching more altitude with every second, but it was a smooth climb, so it wasn't scary at all.

Draco rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered information about flying techniques in her ear. She seemed to be too lost somewhere to notice that they had reached a considerable height now.

The dusk was long gone and the night was creeping on. The stars and moonlight were enough for them to see where they were going. Or not. They had flown for a couple of miles and he saw the lights of a Muggle town underneath them.

'Would you like to have dinner in town?' he asked suddenly inspired to show her that he was not averse to Muggle culture.

'I'd love to, but I didn't take my purse with me,' Hermione answered sadly. She would've loved to show Draco a little bit of Muggle life.

'I'll take care of that.'

Their broom had a built-in Disillusionment charm so Muggles wouldn't notice their descent. He flew over the town and aimed at a side alley of the busiest street. He landed them gently in the alley and helped her dismount. She had a happy smile on her face and the windswept look made her look even more gorgeous.

'You're an excellent flyer,' she murmured and hugged him.

'I am glad you liked that,' he said and shrunk the broom to pocket size. It was too valuable to be just left in a side alley.

'Will you show me a bit of Muggle life now?' He asked and offered her his arm.

Draco was her ideal man, Hermione thought as they turned into the busy Muggle high street.

**If you have any wishes what Draco could see in the Muggle town, put it in a review! The bunny might like it! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello loves! I know I have been absent for a while but I have been very ill during this time and no computers were allowed in hospital! But I haven't abandoned you and my stories and will work on them again. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

The high street was busting with shoppers despite the late hour. Music was coming from somewhere, but Draco's attention was focused on his companion. She had taken his arm and was chatting about how adorable the evening was.

Draco was in heaven. Not that he minded the Muggles, they had no significance tonight. Sure they were all odd to him, but as long as they didn't attack him or his mate, he would be amicable to them.

It seemed that the Muggles didn't pose any threat to him or his mate. Some of them were sitting on benches, chatting and chewing some sort of food he hadn't seen before, others were carrying bags of purchases and nodding their heads along to some invisible music, whilst some threads hung from their ears.

'I've never been to this town before,' Hermione said and smiled. 'It's always fun to visit new places.'

'I am happy you allowed me to come here with you...it must be awkward as I...I have never really been around Muggles.'

'It's not awkward for me. After all, you're behaving normally so none of the Muggles will have any suspicion.' She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

'I just feel like I am a burden to you. You've given up your usual job to look after my parole...'

'Draco, there's no need for you to feel like you're indebted to me. If I didn't want to help you, I would've said no.'

'I wish there was a way I could repay you for all the good you're doing for me,' Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Frankly, I was slowly running out of interesting cases, as most were either criminals with long sentences or people who did crimes with short punishments...'

'I am very glad that you chose to help me. I'm unworthy of your time.'

'Draco, please stop this. You are worth my tome and giving you a normal life is my goal. Now, stop apologizing. I'll count this outing into your form for Muggle culture studies also.'

'Thank you,' he said and rested his hand on her waist. It seemed that she was okay with his touch so he decided to walk closer to her. Some young Muggle men stared at her, but when Draco glared back at them, they diverted their gaze. No one was allowed to want his mate.

'Look, Draco, isn't it gorgeous?' Hermione asked as they stopped by a jewelry shop display. 'Muggles have a special way with designing jewelry.'

Draco knew that she was pointing at the pink pearl and diamond necklace in the centre of the window.

'Let's go in and a have a closer look at it,' he said and dragged her towards the door.

'Draco, I don't want to... '

'There's no harm in asking to see it, is there?' he asked as he opened the door for her.

'I've never been in a shop like that,' she complained but walked into the shop.

'Then it's just the time,' he said and advanced towards the counter confidently.

'We'd like to see the pink pearl necklace from your window,please.'

The shop girl looked flustered for a moment but got out of her haze. 'Of course, sir. Just a moment.'

Hermione gasped as the girl put the necklace on the counter. The rows of pink pearls shone in the bright light of the shop and the heart shaped diamond glistened beautifully in its pink shades.

'Hermione, you should try it on,' Draco offered. He lifted the necklace from the velvet stand and brushed her hair aside so he could put the jewel on.

'It's gorgeous,' Hermione gasped as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Do you have any other items like this?' Draco whispered to the salesperson.

'Oh yes, we do actually.... there's an armband and a tiara, in a similar style of this....would you like to see it?'

'Yes,' he said and smiled brilliantly at the sales girl. She blushed and turned tot he locked cabinet to retrieve the two other parts of the set.

'It's so pretty,' Hermione said as she tried to undo the necklace.

'Don't take it off,' Draco said as he stood behind her. 'There's two other things to match this.'

'But Draco...' she protested in vain and gasped as the tiara and bracelet were put in front of her.

'There's no harm in trying it on,' Draco declared.

'The designer intended this as a wedding or engagement set, ' the sales girl explained. 'But when we put the tiara in the window many little girls wanted to have it...'

'You look like a princess,' Draco said as he put the tiara on her head.

Hermione smiled. 'Well, it was nice to try it on...' Hermione said and undid the bracelet.

'We'll take all this,' Draco said and handed the sales girl the Muggle card he had gotten today.

'As you wish, sir,' the girl said and took the platinum card.

'Draco, you can't do this! Did you look at the price?' Hermione asked.

'It's not more than my mother used to spend for costume jewelry. And I like how this looks on you, so it's a present. Will you want to hurt me by declining my present?'

'But Draco, it's too much!'

'No more buts, dearest,' he said as he signed the receipt.

'I think you should leave it on,' Draco said as he adjusted the tiara,' but we'd like to have the boxes for them, too.'

Hermione tried to protest, but Draco's insistence won over. She couldn't deny his big puppy dog eyes.

The sales girl quickly gathered the velvet jewel boxes. She was so happy as this purchase was over fifty thousand pounds so her commission would be more than than the set wage she got.

'You didn't have to do this,' Hermione said as draco cmiled triumphantly as he collected the bag from the girl.

'And that's what makes this all way more fun. I wanted to give you a present. And I love how the tiara looks on you!'

'Thank you,' she said and blushed. They were out again on the high street. No one paid attention to the fine jewels she wore because they didn't even think the pearls and diamonds were real. It was common for young women do don tiaras or angel wings and go to a party.

At the end of the long pedestrian street there was a small carnival, consisting of an arena for dodgem rides and a small teacup twirl for the kids.

Next to the kids' ride there were a few of the lucky crane machines,s tufed with plush toys or other little things. Draco watched the carnival in awe.

'I think I am scared of those bumping rides,' he said apprehensively.

'I am no good at them either,' Hermione confessed. 'I always get stuck and can't move along in them.

'I'd like to try that machine, Draco said as he watched a young man win a fluffy bunny for his girl.

'I don't know how likely one is to get a prize. My mother somehow always managed to win one for me.'

'Then I shall win one for you too!' he said with determination.

He went to the machine with the biggest toys in them and set his eye on a white bunny with a golden tie. Draco took out his wallet and took out one of the bigger coins.

'And no magical cheating,' Hermione said as she stood behind him.

Draco failed his first attempt. The claw grasped the toy but it didn't hold on to it. The next attempt was better but still not it.

'I will win this!' draco said with determination.

Hermione thought that he looked admirable when his handsome face was taken over by concentration. The third attempt, closer to winning again, was unsuccessful by just a few inches.

'the silly machine won't win me!' draco declared and started the fourth attempt. This time the claw's grasp was strong enough and the bunny fell into the prize drop.

Draco got it out and presented it to Hermione with a triumphant grin.

'Thank you, Draco,' she said and hugged him, the big plushie stuck between them.

'You're welcome,' he said and dared to peck her cheek a little.

'Maybe we should get something to eat?' Hermione asked, blushing as he was still holding her. She knew that Muggles would assume that they were just a happy couple on a night out.

'Wherever you want to go,' Draco said, not wanting to let her go. They were safe here in this Muggle place. No one would tell her that she was silly for helping him. And he was very happy that she was accepting him and his presents. His veela heart would've broken if she had not wanted to go out with him. He knew that this wasn't a date but to him, it didn't matter that she thought it was an outing for his parole conditions.

Hermione took the bunny from Draco and hooked her arm through his.

'I am sure there's someplace nice we could find, ' Hermione said as she looked at him. She loved it when he smiled. Then it seems that all the pain and suffering he had been through in the past had gone. 'Is there any specific type of cuisine you'd like to have?'

'Anything you'd like, Hermione. But maybe there's some kind of food popular with Muggles and less popular in our world?'

'Let me think about that,' she said as she looked around. It was a wonderful evening and she felt amazing in his company. Sure, she liked the jewels but somehow, his quest to win her the toy from the machine was even more so admirable. She had always envied girls whose boyfriends would win the toys for them. It was a silly and mundane thing but she thought it was sweet. However, she couldn't imagine Viktor being so at ease in the Muggle world.

'Maybe we could go for pizza?' Hermione asked as she spotted a small pizzeria across the road.

'What's pizza?'Draco asked, truly curious.

'Ir's like a flatbread with a topping of cheese, meats and sauce. It's really tasty.'

'Why don't we go there then? I've never tried it, but I take your word f or it,' Draco agreed cheerfully.

'Alright...' Hermione said as they crossed the road and walked to the eatery. Draco opened the door for her and drew out a chair for her at the table they chose to sit.

'I think you should choose as I have no idea what all those things are,' Draco said and put down the menu leaflet.

'Would you like your food just vegetarian or something with meat as well?'

'What type of food do they do here? It'd be nice to try both vegetarian and meat dishes,' draco said, smiling brightly at the waitress who had come to their table.

'Hermione, you order,' he said and covered her hand with his.

'Can we have a half of Margarita, a half of Peperoni and a half of barbeque chicken and a half a pizza of Hawaii?'

'Sure,' the waitress said.'If you don't finish all of it tonight I'll get you a box for the leftover s to take home. What drinks would you like?'

'Can we have a bottle of cola and Fanta?'

'I'll bring you the drinks right away,' the waitress said and turned a last glance towards Draco. Now that one was the handsomest customer she'd seen in a long while. Pity that he already had a girlfriend.

'What are those drinks you ordered?' Draco asked, curious about all the Muggle foods he had not heard before.

'They are fizzy sweet soft drinks... many people like them.'

'Then I am sure I will like them too!'

Draco wanted to make a good impression on her. He did truly like the evening in this new, unknown world but he wanted her to feel that he would become part of her world, be it Muggle or magical.

'Here are your drinks,' the waitress said and put down the tray with the glasses and bottles. 'Your food will be ready in about ten minutes.'

'So which one do you want to try first?' Hermione asked, opening the bottles.

'I think the darker one looks interesting,' Draco said and poured himself a glass.

Hermione watched as he sniffed the glass and took a sip.

'So how did you like it?' she asked.

'It's actually very nice... like sweet fizzy water.'

'That's what it pretty much is..so Draco, do you have any nice memories from your childhood?' Hermione asked to distract herself from just sitting there and staring at his beauty. There was something irresistible about his pale face and gorgeous silver eyes.

'I think of of the happiest moments was when my father got me a puppy for my fifth birthday. It was so cute and little with big floppy ears. I called it Billy. However, soon enough the dog had grown to be bigger than me. He was a German Shepherd dog, very smart and loyal. I know that father had wanted to get me a baby Hippogryff but mother had been against that. Well, you know how that kind of animal likes me,' he blushed and paused, just as the waiters appeared carrying a trays with their food.

Draco used the pause as an opportunity to stare at her. She was so perfect, so beautiful to him. Of course it couldn't be any different, she was his mate. And she cared for him. Now he only had to make her see that he loved her.

He saw that she picked up a slice from the food and did the same. He didn't want to be laughed at for being too lost in daydreaming about her.

'So where's your dog now?' Hermione asked, biting off a chunks from her slice of the margarita pizza.

'He died when I was in my fifth year...' Draco said and paused when he saw her look sad,' but there's so many memories of him I still have.'

Draco talked about his dog and made her giggle about the dog's antics in the garden. Till this day the gnomes hadn't returned to the manor's garden till this day. He loved that she laughed and was enjoying herself in his company.

There were plenty of Muggles going in and out of the pizza place but only few stayed to eat in. Draco was rather glad about that as he didn't want anyone to look at her. He couldn't help it, he wanted her to be his only.

'Would you also like some dessert?' Hermione asked as there were just a few slices of pizza left on the platter.

Draco picked up the menu and looked at the offerings. After all, Muggle sweets weren't much different from wizarding ones, he thought as he looked at the offerings. Ice cream and apple pie were things he knew well.

He saw that there was a large ice cream bowl t o share for couples, but didn't want to ask her if she wanted to share it with him, as her rejection would be too hard to take.

'I'd like to have the vanilla ice cream with the strawberry mash,' Hermione said and smiled at Draco. He was so cute when he was concentrating on something.

'Me too,' Draco agreed.

Hermione waved to the waiter and they made their order. Draco really didn't care what he got to eat, as long as he was with her. The veela in him wanted him to use the creature magic to lure her. But Draco wanted to be attractive to her for his personality and humanity. Using magic to make her love him felt like cheating to him.

'There you go, dears,' the waitress said put a large bowl of ice cream in front of them. Hermione gasped in surprise. It was the couple's portion, not the single ones they had ordered. Hermione waited for Draco to object, after all he was taking her out and paying the bill.

Draco didn't say anything to object, just smiled innocently. Hermione was so taken by his gorgeous smile that she didn't have the heart to start a fuss over this. After all, quite often friends shared portions like this, too.

'May I scoot over so I can access the bowl easier?' she asked and smiled brightly at Draco.

Draco felt like he had just reached cloud number nine. His gorgeous mate did wish to share the ice cream with him. His heart had beat so fast when he had awaited her disdain and disgust for the prospect of sharing food with him, but now he couldn't express his joy without looking strange, as he doubted Muggles would understand why he'd jump up and whoop.

But he'd certainly leave the server a good tip. They really deserved it.

Hermione didn't know what to say to him while they were devouring the dessert. Being so close to him she was hit by the realization that he was so beautiful, almost ethereally so. But she couldn't think this. He was not a prospective love interest. She was sure he'd feel horrible if he knew that she had actually started to fancy him a little.

Draco just enjoyed the moment of being with her. He didn't know what to say as the wrong words would spoil this magical moment. He knew it was silly, but he wished that the bowl of ice cream would never and and that she'd be sitting next to him forever.

All too soon the dessert was gone and he found her staring at him.

'Draco,' she started and leaned in. His heart skipped a beat. Was she going to kiss him now?

Her lips were just mere inches away from his, but then she moved and her hand came up to his cheek. She brushed something away from the corner of his lips.

'You had some strawberry mash there,' she said innocently and licked her finger.

Hermione felt like the air around her was so hot that she had a hard time to breathe. She was sure going crazy, she thought as there was no other explanation why she had wanted to kiss him so desperately. It had felt like she'd be the happiest woman alive if she would do so.

She knew that it was wrong. He was vulnerable, still not fully recovered from the strain of Azkaban and his emotions were still unstable. He would not know what was right as she knew that he was desperate to find love as he had no one else to care for him in the world and she couldn't let his hopes up when she had another prospective boyfriend on the horizon.

Draco didn't understand why she was suddenly so sullen. Had he d one something wrong? He didn't know but he wanted to make it better. Sure, he could try and ask her, but she would probably not say what was wrong due to her trying to protect his feelings. Maybe he just wasn't good company after all?

Sighing, he waved to the waitress and asked for the check. Maybe she'd tell him what was wrong when they'd return to the manor, he thought as he watched her put the remaining pizza in a box the waitress had given them. He paid the bill and left a generous tip, those Muggle Studies classes at school were finally paying off as he was grateful that he knew what to do or else he'd look like an idiot in front of her.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked, smiling brightly.

'Yes, it was a wonderful dinner,' she said but the smile on her face seemed to be forced.

She grabbed the bunny and let him take the box with the leftover pizza. They walked back to the spot they had landed in silence. She had allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders, but he was still unsure as to what could've upset his love.

Once they set off he let his veela magic wash over her. He wanted her to be happier and her unhappiness was making his heart ache. Draco knew that using his creature magic was not what she'd be happy about as Gryffindors didn't like cheating, but there was need for it.

'I think I'll go t o bed now,' Hermione said when they landed in the Manor's garden.

Draco looked sullen.

'I'm just tired,' Hermione explained, trying not too look at his crestfallen puppy dog look.

'Alright,' Draco said and hugged her. He held her close for longer than it was proper, but he didn't care. He needed to show her that he cared for her and loved her with all his heart.

'Goodnight,' she said and broke the hug. 'Thank you for the wonderful evening.'

'You're welcome,' he said and kept himself from asking her to let him come with her. 'If you need anything, you know where to find me.'

Draco couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed and then got up to pace his bedroom. Why did she not need him as desperately as he did? The veela took over him and he went to her bedroom. His gorgeous love was sleeping soundly, holding the bunny he had won for her close.

Ever so slowly, he took the toy out of her grasp and put it on the dresser. Then he slid under the covers and snuggled her close. He needed her close and he would deal with her surprise of his presence in her bed tomorrow.

**I look forward to reviews! *gives cookies to all* **


	19. Chapter 19

**So finally another chapter... I hope you still love the story! Draco should be braver, bit I love him as a cute smitten veela! **

Hermione didn't want to wake as she was feeling so warm and comfortable. Her logical side demanded that she get up right away and see how Draco was doing, but she wanted to laze a little bit more. Was that a crime?

'Good morning, beautiful,' she heard a voice murmur next to her.

'Draco?' she asked hazily. Why was he back in her bed?

'I couldn't sleep alone again...I had nightmares again,' he said softly and looked at her hopefully.

'Draco, we need to talk about this,' she said and sat up.

'What did I do wrong?' Draco asked, tugging at the collar of his pajama shirt as it seemed that it was strangling him.

'It's not about wrongs or rights, it's more about your future. We need to see how we can bring you back to your old self.'

'But I like myself as I am now...' he mumbled. Wishing that he could just grab her and kiss her to make her shut up.

'Draco, we might need to see a Healer to deal with your psychological issues. I understand that prison is life altering in many ways, but ignoring your troubles is not the right path to take,' she said as she looked at his worried face.

'I don't have any troubles!' he declared.

'Draco, your sleeping problems are a sign of that... you will have to overcome them without me. You're an adult so you have to learn to sleep alone. There are many potions which help with sleep troubles...'

'Do you find me disgusting?' he asked, a hint of tears glittering in his silver eyes. 'Does me being near you make you upset?'

Hermione opened her arms for a hug. Heart was close to breaking when she saw him so upset. He fell into her arms and held her tight.

'No, I am not disgusted by you. You are a very handsome man and any witch would be in heaven if you chose to be with her. What I mean is, you need to interact with people and find a special someone for you. Maybe you're more into wizards? Who knows?' she said as she petted his hair.

'I'm not gay, for Nimue's sake!' Draco grumbled, but was too distracted with her nearness.

'Well, if you're sure... but after the Gala I'll attend with Viktor, I'll take you out to some functions. So you can go on the prowl and see who you like.'

Draco mumbled something incoherent. Of course, he'd love to go out with her. He'd get her the most perfect dress and adorn her with the prettiest jewels he'd be able to find. And he would never be further away from her than a few steps. Why did she think he needed someone else? Wasn't it obvious to her that she was the one he wanted? Yes, he knew that he should tell her that he loved her and that she was his one true love for forever. And that he was a veela. But somehow, he just couldn't get the courage for that. What if she got upset and called him a vile creature? What if she wanted a normal man, not some half-breed? That was why he didn't know how to tell her. Maybe she'd notice his secret somehow...

'I think we should get dressed and then you could show me to the library again.'

'Alright,' Draco said as he let her go unwillingly. 'Would you like some breakfast first?'

'Yes, but not in bed,' she said as she got out of the bed quickly. 'I'll meet you downstairs in the parlor, okay?'

Draco nodded and went back to his room. He felt like he had not pleased her with his company. It seemed like she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

Hermione's heart beat finally returned to normal when she locked herself into the bathroom. She had to make him stop coming to her bed somehow. It was wrong, she would molest him if he continued to look so handsome. And she knew that with every day spent outside prison and in a normal life he'd become handsomer every day.

She was a grown up woman and had to face him like a Gryffindor. What she wanted was irrelevant, after all Draco was in her custody, so she couldn't go and demand that he chose her to date. He needed to find a nice witch, she knew. Not that she would be pleased about it, she confessed to herself as she scrubbed her back viciously.

It would be painful to watch Draco kiss someone else. Yes, it would eventually happen and she had to contribute to that happening even, but the more she thought about it, the less she liked it. She didn't like it at all. Thinking that another woman would feel his rosy lips and his strong body tangled around her made Hermione positively sick.

Hermione knew that if she'd not stop thinking this, she'd be stuck in a rut about this forever. She picked the first outfit that she came across in her closet and put it on carelessly. She wondered if there was an excuse she could use not to go breakfast.

Looking through the closet Hermione didn't know what to wear to appear normal. She wanted to look good but not like she was trying to get his attention. Finding a wizard on her own was something she would have to concentrate on these days.

Viktor was an easy victim, er, candidate. He was sweet, handsome and well liked by her. Hermione remembered her crush she had in her fourth year and she was pretty sure that now that crush would be resurrected full force.

Finally she settled for a nicely fitted t shirt and worn jeans. It was not like she had anywhere special to go to today, just study for Severus' class tomorrow.

'I was about to call an elf to look for you,' Draco said as he go t up from his seat the breakfast table and pulled out a chair for her.

'I just couldn't decide what to wear,' he said and smiled at him weakly. She loved how well mannered he was. It felt good to be looked after, even such little things as pulling out her chair and helping her to sit seemed sweet coming from him.

'You would look beautiful in anything,' Draco declared and his smile was so heart warming that she has to grab the newspaper to stop herself from looking at him.

She managed to avoid him for most of the breakfast, as he had some work correspondence to look at and she was glad about it. However, when she drank the last of her tea she wondered how she could escape his company in a polite way.

'I was wondering if you had a proper look around the manor yesterday? I know that some rooms have been sealed so that the cleaning charms are preserved... that applies to the ballroom, for example. Did you see it?'

Hermione looked up from her paper and was instantly smitten by his innocently sheepish grin. How could she tell him that she had spent most of the day reading a book in the garden and that she didn't want to spend time with him at all?

'No, I haven't,' she said and looked away, pretending that she was busy cleaning her hands with the wet tissues provided.

'Then I should show you! After all this is your home as well!'

He got up and offered his hand to her. How could she tell him to bugger off and leave her alone because otherwise she would get the impossible-to-ignore need to rip his clothes off and snog and grope him into oblivion. Usually she didn't have sexual thoughts about men but Draco's presence made her want to do things she had read in bodice rippers and seen in movies. Why did he have to wear such well fitted Muggle clothes? There should be a law against allowing him to wear fitted t shirts and jeans which showed of his pert bum.

'I'll show you the ballroom first,' he said excitedly, dragging her along the ground floor hallways till they reached an intricate and huge set of carved cherry wood double doors. They opened magically when he stood in front of them and revealed a huge sunlit ballroom.

'I haven't been in here since I was fourteen Draco said as he led her out on the polished hardwood dance floor.

'Before the war started Mother used to love holding all kinds of balls in here. I always felt kind of out of place because I was too young to understand the social importance of it and the older witches asking me to dance were also scary.'

'But now you could hold some sort of event here to find someone to date,' Hermione said as she went to look out of the floor to ceiling windows. She needed to distance herself from him as much as possible.

Hermione shivered when she felt him stand behind her. 'The formal gardens adjoining to this ballroom look great at night, especially the fairy lights over the fountains,' he whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

'I'm sure everyone would love to come to party here,' Hermione said, trying to concentrate. 'How many guests can this room fit?'

'Without expansion charms, I'd say about two hundred, but if a good charm specialist does the expansion then there's room for about six hundred guests.'

'That's good to know. So you can plan a large party,' Hermione said as she waled away from him.

'Only of you host it together with me. Come along, there's more to see,' Draco said as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

Hermione just followed him blindly. It was so nice to feel his hand in hers and she felt that it was innocent enough so she could enjoy it without feeling too guilty.

Finally they stopped somewhere on the second floor, and a large door in the end of the hallway opened for them.

'This is my old nursery. I thought you'd love to see it. Many great memories from my childhood,' he said and led her in.

The room was huge and sun filled. Light green curtains framed the large window, the window seat was filled with cute stuffed animals. There were neatly stacked toys everywhere.

She went to the rocking crib and looked at the fine bedding, embroidered in yellow flowers.

A slightly scruffy gray teddy was laid on the pillow.

She gasped when she felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist.

'I'd love to see my child in here,' he whispered.

'I am sure you'll find a witch soon,' Hermione said, trying to wiggle away from his touch. This moment seemed so romantic and adorable and she was not supposed to think how it would feel to be carrying Draco's child.

Draco inhaled the scent of his mate. He wanted to make her his and see her heavy with his child. He knew that it was animalistic and selfish to want that, as he didn't even know if she wanted children yet, but his veela self seemed to depend on it.

He had the resources and love to look after his mate and offspring, why did she not see that?

'Draco, we should go and study for tomorrow... Severus may ask us many things, so we should be prepared,' she said as she managed to wiggle away from him.

He sighed and followed her out of the nursery. He couldn't seduce her. She should come to him and ask to be his.

But at least she would spend time with him. Maybe it would take more time for her to see how good he was for her. Maybe his looks would become better with time, then she could want to have him. He wanted her to be proud of him. He wanted her to kiss and caress his body in awe.

Draco was not sure how to tell her about his veela self. The need to be with her increased every day, yet he wanted her to have a choice. And that was a torture. Why did she not notice him?

Hermione picked some books from the shelves as she strode towards the potions section. There was so much interesting reading material here!

Suddenly, a book fell from an upper shelf and hit her on the head.

She picked up the bright pink and glittery tome and huffed.

_How to be the perfect Veela mate _ was the title of the book. Hermione looked at the glistening hearts on it and threw it on the floor in anger.

'What's wrong with the book?' Draco asked as he picked it up.

'It's.. it's just horrible!' she huffed.

'You don't like veelas?' he asked, trying to hide his sadness.

'It's not that I dislike veelas, I hate it that publishers churn out dozens of titles about handsome, rich veela men seducing pretty witches! It's unrealistic! There have only maybe fifty recorded male veelas in Britain, yet these silly romance books and accompanying guides like this make me want to puke!'

'But there's still a chance that there's an actual male veela somewhere,' Draco said as he dusted off the cover.

'Well, sure, about five veela men known each century... I know that as I also had a love for these stupid romances when I was a fifth year.'

'What would you do if you found you're pursued by a real veela?'

'Draco, you should know that now I'm a grown up woman. I don't believe in fairy tales. We should go and get our revision done for tomorrow.'

Draco followed her sulkily. He was a coward. This had been the perfect moment to out himself, but he had wanted to hear what she would think of having a veela man. His heart ached as she had talked about it all with such scientific coldness.

He watched her secretly as he pretended to read a Potions book. He could give her so much love and happiness... if she wanted it.

He would show her, veela or not, that he was the man who'd make her life perfect!

After a while an impressive owl swooped down to their table. It cooed at Hermione and delivered a letter.

The owl waited patiently for her to read to open it, then turned to peck Draco's hand painfully.

He tried to shoo the owl away, but it was determined to stay in its place.

As the witch scribbled something ferociously, smiling brightly, the owl cooed and in a swift move, placed a not so elegant turd on Draco's parchment.

Before he could complain about the owl, Hermione had given the owl her response and the owl flew off.

'The owl pooped on my parchment!' he complained with a sulk.

'Oh come on, Draco, you know that owls sometimes are messy.'

'It did it on purpose!'

'Draco, Viktor has invited me to dinner tonight and I accepted. I think you will be fine on your own for a few hours,' she said and turned to leave.

'I shall escort you! After all your honor is in question!'

'Don't be silly,' she said and smiled at him. 'I need to go and get ready.'

She left the library in a hurry. The book about veelas had really touched a soft spot in her. She had always liked the epic romances about the handsome veela men and had often chatted with the other girls about what her veela man could look like. What color would his wings be? Would he have a castle up on a cliff?

Sometimes, when she looked at Draco, she saw hints of ethereal beauty which the bodice ripper writers described in abandon.

However, she didn't have the right to wallow in fantasies. Draco was out of reach, as it would be highly unprofessional to look at a client with anything more than friendship.

Viktor was a good, available man. Therefore she should let him pursue her. As then she may hopefully lose the flashes of imagination of draco looking like a true veela.

**A review always makes me very happy! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's a new chapter my loves! **

Hermione brushed off some dust from her dress when she stepped through Viktor's floo.

She gasped as she was pulled into a tight embrace.

'I missed you very much,' he whispered and kissed her passionately.

She was slightly surprised by his hug, but she leaned in against him and responded to the kiss. IT was nice to have a boyfriend who cared for her, she decided. Didn't thousands of witches dream of dating a Quidditch superstar? Yes, she had a slight fancy for Draco, but he was her charge, she would get into loads of trouble and even lose her job if she pursued him.

'You look gorgeous tonight,' he said as he looked at her.

'Thank you,' she said and blushed. The royal blue dress had been collecting dust at the back of her closet as she had nowhere to wear such a semi formal dress. Also, it had quite a low neckline so she worried if it was too tarty, even for a date. Yes, she considered this dinner invitation a date.

'I was thinking that we could go to a Muggle restaurant that my team mates recommended. They said the cook, someone named Ramsay, was really good. Do I look acceptable to go to a Muggle place?' Viktor asked and picked up a black jacket from the back of a chair.

'You look very handsome,' she said as she shyly looked him up and down. The dark suit trousers fit him very nicely, emphasizing his pert bum, and the starched white shirt showed off his toned torso.

'I did hope that you would find me handsome,' he said and came closer to her again.

'Why would I not? Millions of women swoon about you...'

'I don't want them. I have wanted to date you since I first saw you at your school. There was something different about you. Now you have grown into such a beautiful and amazing woman that I feel blessed that I have your company.'

'Oh, Viktor, you're too sweet!' she said and went to hug him. Hermione felt ashamed for wanting Draco when Viktor had nursed a crush on her for so long. He was so sweet and kind, and very easy on the eyes.

'We should go ow as our reservation is I twenty minutes. The restaurant is just five minutes walk away from here.' He was blushing slightly as he was surprised that wooing his witch was going so well.

'Let's go then,' Hermione said and smiled at him. She took his offered arm and they exited his house.

He stopped at the front steps to whisper the ward incantation.

For a moment, he looked at her, then leaned down for a kiss.

'You have made me a very happy wizard,' he whispered. Hermione looked down trying to hide her blushing from him.

'You look adorable when you blush.'

The walk to the restaurant passed quickly as Viktor chatted excitedly about all the Muggle culture he had learned about recently. His interest in her heritage made her feel special, as she knew that he was a Pureblood.

His confidence and strenght was also alluring. Sure, Viktor and Draco were extreme opposites, but she should not think about Draco's sweet shyness and big puppy dog eyes. Why could she not stop thinking about Draco? She was being totally ridiculous.

'Is everything to your liking?' Viktor asked as he pushed out a chair for her and let her sit down.

'All is wonderful,' she said with a smile.

'If you don't like it here, we can find some other place. I want our dates to be perfect.'

Viktor sat down and looked at her with a smile. He had to do everything he could to keep the witch. He wanted to be recognized as not only an exceptional Quidditch player but also a good husband to a one of a kind witch.

Sure, he could get almost any pretty witch, as wannabe models and actresses were always swarming at the back exits at pitches. But what use would a pretty, alas brainless woman do? She would only want him for his money, not that he had anything against that. But it was rare that a player scored a woman with influence or high achievements. Most intelligent witches were either hags or married. Hermione was practically his, he just needed to find a way to somehow eliminate that Malfoy brat from her presence. Viktor didn't believe for one second that the Slytherin had changed. Being all shy and coy around her was probably a con to get her all concerned over his worthless arse.

'Fancy seeing you here, Krum!'

Viktor looked up from his menu and scowled at his team mate. 'I didn't expect to see you here either, Gomez.'

'And the gorgeous Miss Granger,' Gomez said and took her hand, kissing it gallantly. 'The team has been abuzz with rumors about your beauty, they could not describe it fully.'

Hermione blushed as she didn't know what to say. Viktor's team mate was often featured in ad posters as he had the looks of a model.

Viktor was mad. He didn't need that sleazy brat distract her.

'Don't you have your own woman, or rather several, to go to?' Viktor asked harshly.

'No, no...I am all alone and heartbroken.' He looked at Hermione with big puppy dog eyes.

Viktor glared at his team mate's dramatics.

'I guess I will go and have a very lonely dinner. However, if you feel like going out with someone fun and not as grouchy, I am always at your service, Miss Hermione.' Gomez bowed and blew her an air kiss before retreating quickly. The chance that Krum would hex him to two weeks from today was just too big.

'I am sorry for my team mate's rudeness,' Viktor said and took her hand. 'Our romantic dinner was not supposed to be disturbed.'

'Don't worry, you still have all of my attention,' she said and squeezed his hand.

He steered the dinner conversation asking her about her aspirations and dreams. It seemed that she was interested in helping hopeless cases so he suggested a few charitable cases she may work on in the future. He was rather glad that she was all excited about opening a temporary home and employment agency for out of work house elves. That was at least safer than working with former inmates, and therefore a far more suitable work for a rich man's wife, Viktor decided.

Hermione was loving the evening. The food was brilliant and Viktor seemed more adorable with every minute. She was sure that it had nothing to do with the wine she had drunk. After all, two or three or maybe four glasses of wine were nothing excessive.

'Are you ready to go, dearest?' Viktor asked as the waiter took away their chocolate mousse bowls.

'Only if I go home with you,' she said and giggled.

'Your wish is my command,' he answered and asked for the bill.

She was slightly unsteady on her feet, but with is help they managed to walk back to his house.

He had already dismantled the wards when she called his name.

'What is it, dearest?'

He was taken by surprise when she pounced him and pushed him against the door, kissing him passionately.

'I've always wanted to do this,' she said and giggled again when she broke the kiss. She felt so bold and free.

'Let's go inside,' he said as he noticed some photographers lurking around.

'I don't think you're sober enough to floo or Apparate,' he said as he saw her plop down on the couch in the entryway.

'Wouldn't staying over be improper?'

'I swear, my dearest Hermione, I am a gentleman and will not take advantage of you.'

'That's good then. Show me to your bed.'

Viktor couldn't believe his luck. The witch wanted to stay over. He had expected a much longer discussion and persuading her to stay, but she had boldly invited herself to his bed. He would not have his wicked way with her tonight, as there was no fun in bedding a drunk woman, but he saw this as a step towards progressing the relationship more.

'Your bed looks very comfortable,' she said and began to undo the side zipper of her dress.

'I shall pick up a pillow and a blanket and go to sleep on the couch.'

'What? Nonsense. The bed is big enough for two!'

She did look lovely wearing just her matching black underwear, so he was lost for words and enthralled by her beauty.

'Do you have a t shirt or something likes that I could wear to bed?'

He dutifully went to his closet and handed her a shirt.

She quickly put it on an put the covers aside, then laid down and stretched.

'Stop staring and start stripping. You have way too many clothes on! And do it slowly...'

He did as she ordered, removing his jacket first, then his tie...

'Hurry up with the shirt,' she said and giggled.

As he had stripped down to his underwear, he was about to reach for a shirt from the closet when she stopped him.

'You don't need a shirt! Better get into bed quick!'

Soon after she had snuggled up to him, she fell asleep. Viktor however, could not fall asleep as he worried that if he woke up, the witch would be gone and her being there would have been a dream which had not come true.

Back at the Manor, Draco was going crazy. It was close to midnight yet she had not yet returned. He had set up elves to watch the gates and gardens, in case she returned there.

Draco had decided to wait for her at the main Floo connection, as he wanted to be sure that she arrives home safely.

What if the Quidditch oaf had hurt her? Or had his horrible dirty way with her? She was gentle flower, too good for anyone. Even too good for his lowly veela self, thus the Quidditch playing oaf was light years away from being entitled to her presence.

Draco wanted to barge into Krum's place and beat the Bulgarian till a bloody weeping heap, but he knew that it was not good for two reasons. One, Hermione would hate him for unnecessary violence, but the most important reason, number two, was that he would violate his parole. And that would hurt her even more.

'Binky, you stay here and watch for Miss Hermione's return. If she returns, let me know instantly. I shall go and visit Master Snape.'

The elf nodded as Draco rushed through the floo, but stopped, mouth agape, at the sight he saw in Snape's kitchen.

'Ahem,' Draco said as he noticed that his unwitting host was otherwise occupied.

Severus turned around, hiding his flushed cheeks.

'What, pray tell, do I owe you this late night visit to, Draco?' he asked harshly as he tied his dark robe together.

'Hermione's not returned home! Potter, you must help me!' Draco begged and grabbed the Gryffindor's arm.

'Tell me what happened!' Harry said, worrying that his best friend may have been abducted by some rogue criminals.

'Krum invited her to a dinner date. And she hasn't returned yet!' Draco whined.

'That's it?' Severus asked in annoyance.

'Don't be mad at him, Severus.' Harry put his hand on his lover's shoulder.

'You haven't told her still, then?' Severus asked and sighed.

'But! I can't tell her! Now how can I?' Draco asked as he paced around the kitchen.

'How is that my problem?' Severus snarled. The stupid young veela had interrupted a very nice midnight snack.

'Well, Potter could go over to Krum and get her... as she may be in harms way and...I don't know what to do!'

'I highly doubt that Viktor would harm her. He's very polite and well mannered.'

'But...she's spending time in his company? He's a horrible, horrible person!' Draco sniffled and began to cry.

Severus led the nervous veela to sit down on the couch.

'Watch him for a moment, Harry. I'll get a calming draught for him.'

'This is so unfair...' Draco sobbed and hi dhis face in his hands.

'You should tell her that she's your mate. Otherwise she may not get the hint,' Harry suggested.

'But she said that veela men are rare and all just a ploy to sell more romance books! I am real!'

Severus returned with a vial of potion. He grabbed Draco and steadied his head, making him drink the potion.

After a few minutes, Draco's sobbing stopped.

'There's one simple solution to your trouble.'

'Oh, what is that? Will you send Harry to fetch her? Please?'

'No you have till Monday to tell her that you are a veela and she is your mate. No buts or ifs.'

'I can't do that!'

'Well, it matters little to me what you can or you can't... you are driving yourself crazy with keeping it from her, and it's time you become an adult. I will not tolerate your avoidance of this. This isn't you being Slytherin...this makes you even more pathethic than any Hufflepuff.'

Draco was about to protest, but Severus interrupted him. 'Now go and get your sorry arse out of my house. She will return, at least in the morning. '

Draco walked back to the floo crestfallen. It just wasn't fair!

He slumped down in a chair next to the main Floo. He'd wait up for her. And no, he would not tell her.... yet. He'd just let her go to the ball with the disgusting Krum and then he'd tell her and she'd be oh so happy to have a handsome and devoted veela at her side. With this happy thought on his mind, he fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair.

**Reviews are love! And thank you for reading...the big veela reveal is sooo close! **


End file.
